The King and I
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: Sometimes in life we fall for the allure of another heart. When love comes we only have two true choices to embrace it or forsake. Elijah and Hayley come from different walks of life yet find themselves in this conundrum. This story shows their adventure as well as their friends & foes. Will they fight their enemies as one entity or choose to stay solitary as they have always been?
1. Chapter 1

**The story has no beta reader so mistakes will occur. I will try my best to catch them but remember I am human and humans cannot always catch every error. If anyone would like to be my beta reader it would be kindly appreciated. I was inspired to write this fic by a fellow writer and friend xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx. My story will be more of a soap opera style in that multiple characters have a story to tell as well and not just the paired characters will be in this story but it is centered around Haylijah because they are the stars in this story but other characters will be introduced and they may get a story line as well. Also this fic is going to be AU it follows some of the events on the show but it will definitely be going in a different direction.  
**

**Also I own nothing from the Originals or Vampire Diaries that belongs to CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and LJ Smith. I only own my original characters. I also make no money from this only comments and views :)**

Chapter 1

_Hayley's POV_

I am really getting tired of being an ends to a mean. I know I have done it myself but it doesn't stop being infuriating when the tables are turned. Well there is a silver lining for those who used me. First that creepy bastard Shane using me to kill hybrids, the man had the nerve to threaten me when I was doing the dirty work.

He is lucky he had leverage over me or I would kick his ass. Well he won't be doing anymore threatening heard he kicked the bucket. It also isn't looking too good for that vampire bitch that tried to kill me sending some vamp on a mission for my life.

For once Klaus' creepiness worked in my favor and now I am still breathing because of it. Well now I am in the Original Creep's fancy ass mansion. So this is how the other half lives. This room alone is bigger than some of the apartments I have been in.

It causes me to smirk he thinks giving me some food and tasty wine is just going to make me spill my guts who does he think I am Caroline... pssh.

"... Tell me about Katerina?" Klaus asks in what he thinks is a subtle manner. He looks at me curiously like he thinks I am going to blab everything about Katherine. He must spend way too much time with the cheerleader and think that I am going to start talking like a flowing river.

"Most men get their power from torture and intimidation with you its drinks and fine dining" He sees that he doesn't have the upper hand in trying to get me to reveal about dear old Kat.

He shrugs and says "Well in your case I favor hospitality over unpleasantness but I have been known to change my mind on a whim...Where's Katerina?"

His accent reminds me that he's well traveled which makes me a little envious because only time I travel is to get by not because I have the privilege of seeing the world. I snap back into our conversation and I say "You seriously think I know?".

The bitch just sent a vampire to kill me why would I still help her! He asks me why I would think Katherine would help me. I told him I was in New Orleans to find information on my real parents. He says "An orphan..." Then he starts spouting about abandonment issues and I throw it right back at him. He smiles but I know I hit a nerve.

Now he is talking about he is the only one who can protect me. I walk into another room I guess this is where he paints. I see some ugly ass paintings and I tell him my unwanted opinion bet he hates hearing that he isn't all that great I can't help but smile. But I find one painting that is actually quite cool but I don't want to stroke his ego.

"This one doesn't make me want to puke. Why'd you paint it?"

He answers "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine... the canvas... the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world or my place in it but art taught me that one's vision be achieved sheer force of will. Same is true of life provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way "

He looks so happy to speak about this but its more than hearing his own voice I think its about having someone listen about the true him. Something very different from the Klaus I have known and come to greatly dislike but then he come right back roaring with the subtle threat at the end.

I can't help myself and start to babble about his mediocre paintings and his sappy childhood stories and tell him he thinks that is all it takes to make girls swoon he smiles with that devil grin and says something I don't really care to hear it I see a chance to help Tyler and I seize it.

He says something like not until he kills Tyler but we both know he wouldn't do such a thing the blonde girl would never forgive him and I let the words drop loud and clear. He goes on about making Tyler live in fear and paranoia is his true punishment he is trying to spin this and make it look like he is so big and bad and that was his true intention all along but I know better. What Caroline wants he will oblige.

I can't help myself anymore and just put it out in the forefront and tell him building connections and allies is the way to staying alive that is how Katherine is still alive to this day. For a second he looks like he is confused look at this. Hmm... it seems the Original Hybrid is stunned being bested finally realizing the true extent to why he could never catch the sneaky vampire doppelganger.

He thinks he has an opening and asks me if I know her special little helpers with a grin so sinister I actually think is quite sexy. Wow I am buzzed, I saucily tell him I might know a couple and might even tell him. He gets a call and he comes back and says to me

"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go or stay..." Safe as if... I have never been safe. I am always ready to fight because I have to be. But now he upped on the flirting and I can't help but smirk.

Now I am drunk I wobble a little bit but I reply with a flirty look myself " I could be persuaded to stay enjoy some of the good life and maybe I can drum up a few of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me." I took a shot at maybe using my Katherine leverage to help with Tyler but it is like talking to a wall.

He wasn't having any of that because he tells me "Oh I am sorry love but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free."

"Well I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler anymore than you'll get a shot with Caroline." I may not be able to help Tyler go free but it stills feel good to knock Klaus down a peg.

He smiles but I know his exterior makes it seem as if he is indifferent but on the inside he is probably seething that I keep throwing it out there he won't ever have Caroline. I know I should shift gears I don't want him to be too mad he can still kill me minimal effort.

"Do you wanna know why I like that painting?" I say.

"Or perhaps because it allowed you too see into my deep, wounded soul?" he interjects with a grimace.

"I saw how twisted it really is" I reply with a subtle taunt. I bite my lip and add "...and maybe I can relate." I know where I am going with this I just wonder if he will meet me halfway.

I know I really drunk now because I am contemplating having sex with Klaus of all people. No deals were being made for this I was doing it because I wanted too. He starts walking toward me with a blank face and I am kind of nervous because at this point it can go two ways he can outright laugh in my face and call me pathetic at whatever I thought I was doing or it can result in some sexy time with the Original Hybrid.

He says to me about a foot away "So what's it gonna be going... (the rest comes out quite breathless with a hint of danger) or staying?"

I choose the latter but I reply with a question of my own that throws the ball back in his court "You like to be in control you tell me?". We're only centimeters apart at this point and he grazes my cheek with his bare knuckles as I bite my lip and there's not turning back at this point.

He looks down at my lips. It lasts for a while and I am just wondering when we will take the plunge and suddenly roughly grabs my hips and I have to take a sharp gasp inward I am I shock at the sudden movement but I recover our noses touching and we sway back and forth we both draw closer to each other and we start to kiss and I have my hand on the back his head to keep his lips from withdrawing.

We start making out and losing to clothes he sits me on a table and with heavy arms I withdraw my blouse next thing I know I am pinned to the table with just his hand holding me down. All I can do is gasp for air he uses his other hand to take of my jeans with hardly any effort at all. He looks down at me with a grin reminiscent of the cat who ate the canary.

He vamps out and bites into my neck at the same time he enters me and and I think to myself shit this is going to be painful but it was quite the opposite it feels good, it feels euphoric even and I get the simultaneous sensation of him sucking my blood and he pumps all of his manhood into me. He starts to pump faster and all I can do is just take it. My hips meet him thrust for thrust while I hold him like he is a buoy and I am out in the middle of the sea holding on for dear life.

It's like a pleasurable drowning and before I know it I am snapped back into reality because the table we are on collapses under our weight. He laughs for a second and before I know it we are on his bed and we resume where we left off. He gives me no mercy and just continues to pound into me and I chant his name.

He finds out I am a screamer when he hits my sweet spot dead on and he looks at me and smirks and starts to uses his vampire speed and hits it over and over again. My voice is getting hoarse from all of my wailing it just feels like a raging bliss. My walls start squeezing him on their own accord and he lifts my hip a little bringing himself deeper within me and continues to pump into me and hits that spot within that makes me come undone at the same time every time he strokes inward his pubic bone makes contact with my clit it feels electric. The sensation of him slamming into my G-spot and my clit at the same time just sends me over the edge.

My walls can't help but contract as my orgasm hits my like a tidal wave so strong it feels like it knocked me from the buoy and I fall under to a sea of orgasmic bliss and before I know he reached his peak as well and bit my neck again which sends me into aftershocks as I feel him feel me with all of his essence into womb.

I am getting dressed now and he quietly says "Running away little wolf?" all I can do is smile it sounds like the voice of a lover I know damn well better than that this isn't my first rodeo with a one-night stand. All of a sudden I feel his hand over my shoulder so I turn and he looks pensive I can practically see the gears that are turning in his head.

I softly say "What?" over my shoulder.

"That mark... I have seen it before." This dude is over a millennium old and he is acting so weird over a birthmark surely has had to see some in his lifetime.

"Yeah its a birthmark people have those." as I am putting on my camisole.

"In my considerable lifetime I've only seen that mark on a handful of others all from the same bloodline; a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana". I am completely fucking sober once I hear him say this shit.

What the fuck this is the most information I have gotten from anybody and it comes fucking Klaus Mikaelson after I fuck him are you kidding me. I helped in the demise of 12 hybrids for Shane, helped Katherine and almost get killed for it and I get most information about my family's history from fucking Klaus.

What the hell? He also seems too confident and enthusiastic saying this that I know it is not a lie. I have to stand up and look at him "Don't lie to me... Not about this this!" I said in a firm tone.

"I wouldn't dare... matters of family is sacred" he responds with a smile. I ask him to tell me. If this birthmark is exclusive to a certain bloodline of werewolves and they lived in Louisiana it looks like I am getting my ass back to Louisiana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hayley's POV_

For once I am quite excited about this lead that Klaus told me about. My bloodline... he said that these werewolves were of a certain bloodline and they thrived does that mean my family was powerful... my powerful than other werewolves. Why do we have special birthmarks? It seems that this lead only leads me to ask more questions.

But I know I can't get my hopes up. I have been looking for answers my whole life and have come up short every time. I feel really good about this one though. I wish I could say the same about my stomach. I haven't been feeling to well all of a sudden. I have been feeling achy and have this stomach bug and never puked so much in my life.

It is ironic that I am supernatural yet I still get stuck with all the crappy human things like the flu. Hopefully it passes soon because crimony this vomiting shit is getting annoying. Maybe I will stop by a drugstore and pick me up some medicine to make me feel better.

Anyways I have better things to do like eating this gumbo finally feels like I will be able to keep something down feels even better that it is the gumbo that stays down which means I am coming back for more. I am telling this woman Jane-Anne about my troubles finding any info on my family. She says people like me were run out of here. How does she know what I am? I need to keep a level head and a poker face and not outright say what I am. I ask her to clarify Jane- Anne tells me about the wolves in the bayou went by "Roux-Ga-Roux" ( I guess that a Louisiana Creole twist on loup-garou). and shows me on a map and she tells me be careful.

As I am leaving I was wondering how did I know what she meant when she said that word? This brings me back to when I was 14 in my french class. I was really good at it too. I always used to wonder how I even knew so much french because nobody around me spoke it certainly not the Marshalls. Did my real parents ever speak to me in french? Am I of french descent? I wish I knew but I was too young to remember the memories or even if there were memories to remember. But that would make no sense I was abandoned as a baby.

I was always a smart scrappy kid I did everything right I got good grades, I stayed out of my Marshalls' way. I could have probably graduated high school with honors and had a decent life. But my parents kicked me out because of they found out I was a loup-garou. Its not like I even knew that I was.

NO! I am not going to call them my parents I am on a quest to finding my real family. If the Marshalls wanted me they would have found a way to be okay with me being a werewolf or at least try to find out how I was doing. It was so easy for them to turn me away. I was just a kid barely even a teenager and they showed me the door. I don't like to think of it too much because it still hurts it will always hurt. I was all alone again and I was just a kid.

If I knew I was a werewolf I would have been better at hiding it. Fuck the past I have to live for the now. I have to look forward not back and I think I might stick around in New Orleans even if I have come up short again because this gumbo is probably one of the best meals I have ever had and I haven't puked it yet.

I am headed towards the bayou I finally get there and weird things start happening. The map catches on fire out of nowhere I throw it out the window before it can burn me. As if my day cannot get any better my car starts acting up and smoke comes out the hood. I hope it isn't something serious because I just don't have the cash to be forking it over for my car ugh!

I get out my car and try to call for a tow service and fuck this really high-pitch noise comes from my phones. Forget that shit really hurt my ear I didn't register that I threw my phone on the ground. All I could think about was that high-pitch noise ringing through my head. I knew I had to step on my phone to make it stop. What type of shit did Jane-Anne get me in? Was this a trap or something? She said my people were run out of here before is someone trying to run me out too. Is that person Jane-Anne?

I see all these people coming out of nowhere and what the fuck Jane-Anne? Did you send me to my death? These people are surrounding me like when a pack of wolves celebrate a kill. Before they can even reach me all I start to see is black I can feel myself falling. All I wanted to say to the wind was "FUCK YOU JANE-ANNE!" for sending me to my death in some damn humid alligator bayou.


	3. Chapter 3

**We finally will meet Elijah in this fic. I shall re-iterate once more I have no beta so mistakes might happen as I cannot catch them all. If someone would like to help it would be more than appreciated and feedback is always welcome here :)**

Chapter 3

_Elijah's POV_

I am trying to reiterate the importance of family to my youngest living sibling and I might as well just be addressing the air because she just doesn't care. Saying we are three separate people who happen to be of the same bloodline. It is surprising that someone could be so petulant after a thousand years and I have two still with me. Sometimes I wish for Finn to be here. What I wouldn't do for another level-headed Mikaelson. Rebekah must come one way or another we have much to do here. I let her know I will be in New Orleans if she needs me and I tell her I might help Klaus or help his adversaries depending on my mood. I couldn't argue that she is wrong because she does have a point...

But so do I!We need to be a united front to be a family the thing we have always wanted to be but circumstances always got in the way whether it be Mikael and Esther, or even us ourselves especially Niklaus. Sometimes the woe is me routine grates my nerves. I have proven my loyalty to him time after time and he greets me with a dagger.

He says we betray him yet he makes a move against us and expect us to bow down in submission. He says he wants support from his siblings but he wants us to be subjects. He maybe the Original Hybrid but I am his elder and he needs to learn to some respect. He always yearns for respect but gives none in return. That isn't respect that is fear and he will be a fool to think that I will fear no matter how many times he may dagger me.

It is sad that a millennium has passed and he is the same boy from the village craving acceptance and love but too blind to see that he had it all along. Mikael may have been the epitome of tyrant but he was loved among us. From Henrick up unto I all we had a bond of fraternity that was unconditional. I know he suffered for the transgressions of our mother by our father's hands but he was loved among us and it means nothing to him. Well no more of this thinking... I have a rendezvous with Bourbon street.

**Elijah has arrived in New Orleans**

I feel the New Orleans air it is familiar yet something odd. It feels less rich, less potent but still familiar. I enter a bar named Rousseau's and take a seat and order myself a martini finding myself a little more at ease with my former town. The blonde bartender asks me "So what brings you to the Big Easy?"

I tell this human "I used to live here." She seems fascinated as if she has caught me in a lie little does she know. I reply with a small smile "Oh it feels like a hundred years ago."

She tells me she just moved here herself. Typical she doesn't even suspect the gravity of supernatural activity that really is New Orleans. She asks me what brought me back and I tell her what always seems to be the root of my recent endeavours: my brother.

"Well my brother is here somewhere, I'm afraid he might've gotten himself in a bit of a bind."

She seems somewhat surprise I would say a statement about my brother." Well he's complicated, defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental." I could give her more adjectives but then I would just get bored. "You see we don't share the same father and that never bothered me but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged. All told he has a long history he has a long history of getting himself into trouble."

She asked what kind of trouble I think dear old Niklaus is in and I simply explain my brother believes there are people conspiring against him. She gives a rather amusing reply:"Wow, narcissistic and paranoid."

I internally chuckle at how correct her assessment is of someone she doesn't know. She is quick to apologize though. To normal people it would be an insult but I respect honesty and when it is also a fact it makes it all the worth stating. She tries to follow up saying she is a bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Her analysis was simple concise and spot on. I see the money spent on her degree wasn't a complete waste.

This woman is mildly interesting but I have things to do and people to question. I spot a name tag and see that her name is Camille. I ask her nicely if she knows a Jane-Anne Deveraux. She tells me she does but doesn't know where she is at the moment and directs me to someone who does, a woman named Sabine.

I spot her, this curly haired woman, she feels like a witch but she is off giving a tour of the quarter. She notices me and she lets it be known she felt me following her. Well that was the point I wanted her to know I was there because I was need answers.

Apparently she already knows who I am so I need no introduction. She explains amongst the witches we are quite famous especially Klaus and they know he is back in town. I tell her he believes there is a witch conspiring against him by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.

The witch's face hardens abruptly and says "Well if he is looking for Jane-Anne is a little late..." her face goes back into a stoic expression. I can only surmise that she is insinuating Jane-Anne is no longer alive.

I utter back to her "Are you telling me she's dead?"

"Come on, her sister Sophie is going to want to talk to you."

She leads to me to a scene that is quite appalling. I see what I assume to be Jane-Anne dead in the middle of the street blood still staining her neck surrounded by her kind. It doesn't look as if she has been bitten she looks like she was left as an example. I ask the curly-haired witch " Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this."

"No, Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic..."

I am taken aback at such a statement. Quite ludicrous for a fellow witch to say so. I certainly didn't leave New Orleans with witches being persecuted for doing magic. Why were witches being persecuted for exercising their nature? Was she a violent witch? If she was violent witch I doubt she would have a vigil of people surrounding her body. I had to know I ask firmly "What do you mean she got caught doing magic?"

I hear a whistle from beyond the crowd surrounding Jane-Anne. I see Sabine her back gets straighter and feel her heart is no longer calm it is steadily climbing it is registering as panic. What has a witch so afraid that it feels like she might actually go into cardiac arrest. I hear laughing in the background and the voices draw closer. "You want to know who killed Jane-Anne... You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

Marcel! This couldn't very well be the same Marcel could it? "The vampire Marcel?" I blankly utter.

"Things have changed since you family left, Marcel has changed."

I see vampires coming from all around surrounded the small group of witches. Sabine starts speaking again "I am asking you to stay hidden if Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town my people will be slaughtered."

I have no desire to see any more witches dead. Whatever Jane-Anne did must have been gravelly important because now she lays in a street because of it. I quickly jump into a balcony and make sure I am hidden out of view and just far enough so Marcel cannot sense that I am near. I look on from the shadows.

I hear Marcel joyfully say "Well well well what have we hear?" It still amazes me when juvenile vampires are so cavalier. Well he must be the oldest amongst his set of infants. "I gotta tell you Sophie this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight... not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson." I hear Marcel say.

I hear this Sophie Deveraux respond "We are putting her to rest Marcel leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact I left it here for a reason... send a message. If anyone is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion..." he goes on about his rules bar witches from practicing magic and he has a "little birdie" that finds out when witches are practicing. I wonder how could he find out so quickly which witch is practicing.

I really start to tune in when he speak of Klaus' name and Marcel wonders what business Klaus would have with Jane-Anne. I too am wondering the same exact thing. Usually when death follows my brother he is the one inflicting it. It is quite ironic that when that Klaus' protege is the one getting in the way of Klaus and his quest for answers.

Marcel's continues to interrogate the younger Deveraux about why Klaus was searching for Jane-Anne. She tells him she doesn't know and says witches don't get involved in vampire business. I must admit it is a quite clever response. I don't know if this newer version of Marcel would be too fond of her reply. I can tell she is obviously holding back a great deal. The way she was looking at her sister before the vampires came implies they had a strong and close sisterhood. I couldn't imagine this Sophie being completely in the dark of Jane-Anne's intentions with my brother.

Marcel chides her and tells her to go back to the restaurant and make her famous gumbo for the tourists as if he is her master. He tells his infants to take the elder Deveraux body much to the surprise of the younger sister. Marcel explains to her she will only get the body when she starts coughing up some answers of my brother's intentions in New Orleans. She begs for sister's soul to be at peace and Marcel carelessly replies it isn't his problem.

I can feel this young woman's pain many times I have pleaded to Niklaus for our siblings and have heard the same exact thing. Klaus' protege seems to hold all the cards in the quarter now. I know Klaus' blood must be boiling to see his protege is the king ruling with an iron fist and has no qualm exercising punishment in our old town.

I simply must contact my sister and relay to her this new Marcel. I start to relay some of what I have witnessed tonight to my sister and she is actually surprised that Marcel is alive and apparently ruling over New Orleans. "Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone and I haven't even been able to find him." I frustratingly admit. I go on to tell her about the savage vampires running wild and free in the streets for the humans to see and the witches are defenseless because they can't practice their craft.

Of all the things she chooses to respond to it is when I say Niklaus mustn't have the slightest clue to what was happening down here. She goes on about our "hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother" in contempt she maybe right in her description but he is still our brother and family is forever. We at least owe it to our deceased siblings to at least try to act like a family to be what we couldn't when they were still among us.

I tell her always and forever is what we swore to each other. My sister has the nerve to utter of take-backs. I call her bluff telling her she has uttered that many times before but we always comeback together. I remind her when our father started hunting us like rabid animals but she quickly interjected speaking of she might be old but not senile.

She told me of the story of what happens when she wanted to live a life being free but instead she got a dagger in her heart and was gone for near a century. She seems to forget whom she is preaching her schpiel too. I too have met the end of a dagger countless times but she needs to learn to let these things go.

She always chimes on about this for someone who is always speaking of her age she nothing too show for it. She is over 1000 years old but still acts like the teenager she once was. Not enough wisdom has been bestowed on her in her millenia on earth. She doesn't even have to do this for Klaus she should at least do it for me. I have been more than just as her brother I wish she could just do this for me. We can be each other's family and I need her here with me on this but if she won't come then it is her prerogative but I don't need all that snark she can save for the Salvatore brothers and their mindless lot.

I tell her enough with her on her soapbox there are bigger problems at hand. I want to know why the witches lured our brother here and what the hell happened since we have been gone. I don't give her a chance to reply because I simply don't need one. I see from afar this Sophie Deveraux in the alley behind the bar I just had my martini.

I still don't understand why humans insist going into alleys don't they know vampires just love this type of scenario where they can block you in and you are subject to their mercy. I already sense two vampires near her. She obviously doesn't feel it I wonder if it because she is still distraught over her sisters death or if it is her witchly instincts have dulled. She lights a candle at her sister's alleyway vigil and the two arrogant infants make their debut.

One of the two vampires dumbly asks if she is performing magic. I didn't know simply lighting a candle was suddenly considered practicing magic these days. She gives them a sarcastic reply and the second vampire quickly tells her Marcel wants to know why the hybrid is back in New Orleans. She gives him a snarky response about they should ask her sister. This Sophie is either brave or stupid maybe both. It seems that the youth has been gifted with arrogance quite handsomely.

I guess the vampire interrogating her was getting fed up with her snark because he grabbed her from behind I thought maybe I should make my entrance at this point because I am tired of this conversation because it is going nowhere and I need to find my brother. I pull my sleeves back a little because I would absolutely dread getting blood on my suit when I rip his heart out of his body. It is quite unsettling the degree of difficulty with removing blood from garments. I drop the heart to let the vampire's partner in crime know exactly what happened to his friend.

The other vampire looks as if he has never seen a heart before. I am getting tired of the dumb look on his face and I put us both out of our misery and shove him up a wall and ram a stake in his heart. The girl just looks on in gratitude and fear. She could have said thank you but I have long given up the idea that this generation has on manners and pleasantries.

"I am Elijah... Heard of me?" I can see the fear its quite evident on her face and her body is shaking noticeably even to a human eye. She needs not worry I won't hurt her well until she makes the wrong move I won't. I pose this question to her"So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

I am walking alongside this Sophie character and she crosses Lafayette cemetery and as I am going to do the same I am met with a barrier. I am guessing the witches truly wanted their bodies and souls to be at peace because my kind are not welcome here. She tells me this land is sacred and I must be invited in . I gathered that much on my own but I will let her speak because I would rather her cooperate. She says we can talk freely her.

I respond to her in a firm tone "I suggest you start talking... What does your sister want with Niklaus?" "Isn't it obvious, we have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back we haven't had much luck." Much luck I'll say her sister's throat was slit in the middle of the street for all to see.

She continues on talking how her sister came into contact with a girl; a werewolf girl coming from a small town in Virginia. Obviously only Mystic Falls can be the answer, one supernatural hotbed to another. Now this girl starting to speak cryptically it seems as if all witches must go through training at speaking cryptically. It is wearing at my patience. All day I have been looking for answers and this girl keeps me waiting. Wouldn't she want to be done with it I imagine she would just want to mourn her sister.

"What kind of connection?" I ask somewhat quietly.

"Apparently they spent some time together..." so goes on she could have said they had sex instead of attempting a story with no plot. As I am getting bored she finally relents.

She says this special werewolf girl is pregnant with my brother's child. I am quite perplexed at this predicament. She must be mistaken vampires cannot procreate. She starts on how nothing is impossible and tell me to think about it he is the Original Hybrid. I admit I haven't thought of it in that circumstance. Klaus has only truly been a hybrid for a couple of years in our thousand plus years of existence.

I usually overlook the him being a hybrid and always think of him as being a vampire. She also said this girl was a special werewolf. Why did she say special and not just say werewolf girl? Witches are never one to be foolish with their words. I am going to get to the bottom of that statement at a future date there is much to process.

Sophie calls for her group of witches to bring the girl and in comes curly-haired girl with a pout. She undoubtedly does not look thrilled to be held be the witches. I wonder what she must be going through finding out what seemingly was impossible.

I can't help but examine her; this woman will be the mother of my future niece or nephew. Surely she had thought it would be impossible to have my brother's child and now she is told she is carrying a hybrid baby. Even without trying my brother knows how to turn people's lives upside down.

She stares at me and I guess she wonders when I am going to speak but right now I am quite speechless. I feel if Rebekah were here as in my place she would be just as silent trying to wrap her head on the fact that Niklaus was able to conceive a child. She gets impatient, looks straight dead into my eyes and blurts out "Who the hell are you?"

On the outside I have a slightly shock expression on my face to express the severity of the situation but on the inside I am all smiles this girl has gall but I rather like it on her so I won't retort with something witty. I ask the the witches for a moment alone with her and its granted.

They give us time alone and I must ask her "So have they been holding you here against your will?"

She solemnly says "They lured me to the bayou and grabbed me and then did all these witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. Vampires are dead! They can't have children."

I quickly add "Perhaps if you know my brother's story it could explain how this is possible." I walk over to her I was going to go in her mind and show some of family's history. As wrap my hand to the side of her she moves her head back probably because out of nowhere I am in her personal space. Normally that would be rude of me to do so which is understandable but she had recently been deceived and then kidnapped I realize even more now how foolish it was for me to do so.

I realize the error in my ways and apologize to her and ask her if I may show her but she must open her mind to me I can show you. I tell her to relax. She quietly assesses her next move and then she silently lets me know its okay. So I put my hands on the sides of her head softly. I noticed for the briefest of seconds she looks down at my lips. I shake it off and focus on the task at hand I must tell her about my family. I spoke to her about our human existence. As I am telling the story I can't help but gaze at her.

Her eyes are closed trying to get the fullness of my family's story and I notice her features. She has these pouty lips that are slightly parted. I know she literally entranced by the story but I can't but stare at this woman she is beautiful obviously when speaking superficially but it is also a notice she has a strange beauty to her.

I sobered up when I continued speaking of what happened to our youngest sibling Henrick. I am can't help but speak with some resentment when I speak of the werewolves that took our Henrick. I realize that I could be unknowingly offending her because she too is a werewolf but she is still entranced in the story. I resume telling her no one was more shattered than Niklaus.

I can't help wanting to touch her again so I allow myself too. I use my left hand and bring it towards the side of her face. I see the tiniest crease in the area between her eyebrows. What would humans call that nowadays... cute! She looked quite cute with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. She slightly bits her lip I know she isn't meaning to be sexual but it is quite sensual. I resume saying that our father forced our mother to use magic to makes us stronger.

Our father forced us to consume human blood. Our new powers came at a price this hunger. We all had a little control over this hunger but no one more than more brother Niklaus. We would soon find out why when he killed for the first time. I saw it with my very own eyes. My brother weeping as his body is no longer in his control. My father calls him an abomination. My brother had no idea why this was happening and even then my father callousness knew no bounds.

"He wasn't only just a vampire" I thoughtfully say.

"He was also a werewolf... that's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated till you take a life." She morosely added. I can see that it somewhat has thinking maybe it was her own experience with triggering the werewolf curse.

I point out "Niklaus is the result of an indiscretion our mother hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like yourself."

I go on telling her how infuriated my father was at this betrayal it would be Niklaus to pay for it. He had my mother use her magic to make Klaus' werewolf dormant not letting him discover what he truly was. My brother begged me not to help Mikael do this to him. On the inside I was trying to decide what to do. Niklaus begging me to help I always did my best to help my siblings especially Niklaus.

But Mikael keeps screaming at me to help him and my father isn't one to cross. I did something that neither I nor he (Niklaus) ever thought I would do. I betray him to the gravest degree and helped my father in the quest of denying Klaus who he was. I helped my father reinforce that Klaus was not good enough. Made him like an outcast among us. It was not my intention but that was the result. My brother utters to me brokenly "Hate me." I could do anything but that. I think to myself over and over why couldn't I have been strong enough for my brother.

Why had I crumbled for my father and not stand firm for Nik. Always and forever shouldn't have started after we became vampires it should have started from birth. Half of my Mikaelson children are dead and the other half are three solitary figures sharing a name and blood but nothing more. Hopefully this baby may change the course of this family. I am going to give this child everything and if it must be I will give it my life so it can live. I have an oath to this child and I plan on seeing it through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Elijah's POV_

"Your dad was an dick." this werewolf girl is something else. I give her an expression that is between a sigh, a smile and a laugh. "I'm Hayley by the way..." she brings her hand out for a handshake and I meet her with mine. Kind of late for introductions but I am happy to learn of her name.

I sigh again and she goes on "You should probably know my name if you are going to tell me your life story. Well I know yours, your family is legendary. Your brother is notorious psycho. Who I slept with... classic me." Is this more than one occurrence does she sleep with a less desirable group of people normally hmm. I wonder why she would add such a statement.

I still must apologize for my brothers behavior but ask her to understand our father haunted and hunted for centuries, our happiness if we should ever find it was always taken from us. Even in the place we speak of now where we were happiest of all. There is no time for nostalgia I must make this woman understand. I tell her not long after Klaus became a hybrid he finally was able to defeat our father, one would think that would make him happy it seems to have had an extreme opposite effect. I ask her as much as myself if this baby can be the key to my brother's happiness.

Before we can speak any further the presence of Sophie Deveraux interrupts. What is with this generation lack of proper etiquette?

Sophie speaks and says "I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help." I quickly ask her what exactly does she want and how does it relate to this woman. She responds she wants Marcel and his vampires out and says my brother is the key. My brother knows how Marcel thinks because he taught him to think that way. He is Marcel's protege and that Marcel trusts him. I want to tell her if my brother was Marcel's teacher than Marcel would know better than to trust anyone especially Klaus. My brother is a master of paranoia he would train his proteges to be just as well.

I calmly let her know that Niklaus does not like to be told what to do. She tells me that's where I come in. She should I just as much as Niklaus hate to be used. She explains that Marcel drove the werewolves out of New Orleans so how would he react when he finds out there is a hybrid baby on the loose.

This woman lured Hayley here and ensured her death for her own purposes. She lured my future niece or nephew to their deaths for her agenda. This woman is mad and desperate. She looks so confident with her threat saying that I need to convince Klaus to help her or she will alert people to the existence of my niece or nephew.

This woman wants me to do her bidding. Who the hell does she think she is. Because I wear a suit does she mistake me for a butler. I rip her heart without so much as a second glance but she or her coven might have done something to Hayley so I cannot take the risk. Obviously Hayley is stronger than the lot of them but she has done nothing to escape them. They must have something on her that is making her stay.

I must find a way to get to Niklaus so we can be rid of this witch on our backs. I tell her I will try to convince my brother. She has a blank confident look. This woman still has nerve to not say thank you to any of the actions tonight. Maybe when I am done with all of this supernatural business I should open up an etiquette school. I can see it so desperately needed for today's young people.

I go to find my brother he is near the bar where I had my drink on a balcony. I know he feels me there so I will wait until he properly addresses my presence.

"Evening Elijah" he acknowledge my presence.

"Niklaus" I return just as swiftly.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise?" he quips.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me" I volley back.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till I found out who conspiring against me."

It amazes me in the short amount of time being here I have more results than my brother who has been here for what I assume has been a couple of days. What has he been doing in the meantime? I see him looking down at Marcel and what seems to be that bartender I met before _Camille. _I see the jealousy in my brother's eyes for his protege's "kingdom". In my head I can't help but hear a replaying of "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from the Broadway musical _The Lion King. _What an absolutely splendid musical if I must say so myself maybe one I can take my niece or nephew to see the spectacle. I am already planning events to do with this child I must see to it that it survives.

I tell my brother I believe I have the answers he seeks. He looks at me as if he wants to know how I could and he could not. I could explain that I am always more focused than he is when a task comes at hand but we haven't time to waste.

I bring him to the cellar within the cemetery and he gets the news that Hayley is carrying his child and he utters in disbelief "No its impossible."

"I said the same thing myself." My brother looks like a madman saying "This is a lie. You're all lying vampires cannot procreate!" It is anything but why would Hayley choose you of all people to father a child with. It seems much more of a curse than a gift.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf." Sophie interjects but it seems she isn't finished with her statement."You're the Original Hybrid the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

I think maybe the realization is starting to sink in a little bit. All of a sudden Klaus comes charging at Hayley saying "You've been with someone else admit it." But Hayley isn't backing down one bit."I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if this baby wasn't yours." "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

She goes on about keeping them safe. Safe from what her threats! This woman has another thing coming if she thinks I am going to let her near my niece or nephew this whole pregnancy. Then she speaks of killing them. She is stupid to think that I will idly sit by and let her kill someone in my family when I can very stop her and little friends without much effort.

It catches Hayley by surprise "What?"

"Enough of this! If you want Marcel dead he is dead. I'll do it myself." I come back into the conversation. She says we can't yet and that she has a plan that needs to be followed and there are rules that need to be followed. I feel the dam about the break because when someone utters the words rules and while Klaus is in the room all hells brakes loose.

"How dare you command me. THREATEN ME! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception and I won't hear anymore lies" I have to do some damage control at this point this Sophie needs better people skills.

"Niklaus... Listen." I tell him firmly. I know he starts tuning in his hearing so he can hear the child's heartbeat. I think this might be the nudge he needs to maybe try to listen.

He looks me in the eye and nonchalantly replies "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" I know he cares nothing for Hayley's life but to think he would say something like that of his child. He marches out of the cellar leaving everyone else in silence.

Hayley looks distraught and breaks the silence "Screw this I am out of here."

"No one touches the girl. I will fix this" I quickly say before leaving.

I need to find that damn fool Niklaus. "Niklaus."

"It's a damn trick Elijah." His voice is panicky I know he isn't completely ruling out he may have a child. So I play on that side.

"No, its a gift Niklaus. It's your chance, our chance."

He quips "To what?" I know I have to explain this too him in terms that will he will think is advantageous so I explain.

"To take back everything we lost. Take back everything that was taken from us. Niklaus our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined. We were ruined. Since then all you ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family."

He takes a breath and answers " I will not be manipulated."

"So they're manipulating you so what! With them this girl and her child... Your child live." I return vehemently.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them." He spits as he pushes me.

I am not backing down from this I refuse. "And then what? You'll return to Mystic Falls and resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid. Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name."

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

He wants to know. I simply add "Family is power Niklaus. Love, Loyalty that's power! This is what we swore to one another." I cannot stop myself at this point I let him know it is his ego and paranoia that destroyed all of that. His own sister refuses for his name to be said in her presence and with good reason. I am giving him everything truly he ever wanted. Question is he brave enough to want it? I ask him to save the girl and his child. I offer him my effort and support. He tells me no.

Always playing the scared little boy underneath the shell of a tyrant somethings never change but I refuse to let his child be a victim to his insecurities. He will help even if it is the last thing he wants to do.

I go back to the witches and start questioning why should Klaus even help you in the end and I find out Hayley is linked to Sophie Deveraux. This is not a good development. I know Hayley must be exhausted from all of this pregnant or not. Her life is being thrown into the fire through no fault of her own. She tries to play on my feelings for the unborn child. This girl think she can manipulate me she is sorely mistaken.

I am going to help Hayley and that baby anyway that I can because they are family. Not because this little leech says so. She thinks Klaus is the only Original who refuses to be a puppet then she reads too much into her own confidence. She starts her threatening to get her way. I have to let this girl know to never speak to me again as if she is in a position of superiority. A witch who cannot even practice magic speaking to me as if I am her dog.

"You dare threaten an Original." Some may see it a question but it is most certainly not. She says she has nothing to lose. My dear you have plenty to lose. She's starts barking orders saying I have until midnight. I maybe doing this but I most certainly must tell her something to knock her down at least two pegs. But that shall be revisited at a later time I have a brother to grapple with.

First thing Niklaus would do is go to see Marcel. He is anything if predictable. He is in some vampire bar and outright asks Marcel what does he have on the witches. Marcel playfully tells him no. Marcel utters the word jealous. I know that will send Niklaus into a blind rage let's so how long it takes him to erupt. Marcel starts his monologue and exclaims he is the king show him some respect. I know he hasn't seen my brother in a hundred but he should know that is wasted breath. I can feel my brother seething and next thing I know he is biting one of Marcel's henchman in the neck. Klaus re-asserts he will never submit to anyone no matter who they are. He tosses the ball back in Marcel's court this tennis match has now just started and its 15-love advantage Niklaus.

I have the urge to inform Rebekah and she just retorts to me it is not surprising be that as it may I don't want to risk Hayley and the baby anymore than necessary. I respond to her I haven't seen him like that for a quite a bit of time because last time he was in such a rage it lasted two centuries. Rebekah wants me to cut my losses and return to Mystic Falls. How can I leave Hayley and the child at the mercy of those witches or worse Niklaus. I tell Rebekah I saw it, I saw Niklaus ready to take the plunge and get what he finally wanted but changed his mind and I plan on changing it back.

Rebekah is shocked that I am still attempting to save Hayley. I am going to protect her and that baby on my life I promised that baby. If Niklaus wants to abandon it that is his choice but I will not. Those two did not ask to be in this war they were forcefully thrusted into it. I go to the bar I just know Marcel will be at and I overhear him saying to find Klaus he knows how to deal with him. Marcel has become quite the comedian since I have left. When people say deal or control and Niklaus in the same sentence it is usually a death sentence.

"Please elaborate." I say he's not aware of my presence yet. He announces my name at least he knows how to give a proper introduction. His cronies have the audacity to stand up and look as if they are ready to pounce. It is quite laughable these infants think they could take me I have more pressing things to do instead of putting them all in permanent time out. Marcel saves his men the hurt and tells them to stand down.

He starts complaining to me about Klaus and his temper tantrum. This is how I know this is Klaus' protege he complains just the same as Klaus does when things don't their way. He is saying it is his town, and spouting of how everything belongs to him. I tell him let me deal with Klaus but I want the body of the witch. His ears perk up and ask me what would I want with Jane-Anne's body and I simply tell him that it is my business now isn't it. If he wants his lackey alive I get the body. It seems a deal has been brokered.

I get the body back to the cellar. I overhear them talking about the child and how Klaus doesn't care for it and I interject "I do." delivering them the body. I explain to them I will get Klaus to agree to help but I need more time. But this dark-skinned witch tells me I had my time. If this was the cause why the hell would I bring back the damn witch.

If she had no intention of helping me help her and her magicless coven I wouldn't be offering my services. Sabine I like this witch tells her to shut up. I am glad that she is somewhat speaking in my support I after all have helped them quite a bit tonight running all around the town on their behalf.

I am not in the asking business anymore I cannot take anymore of these demanding witches. I tell them they will accept this deal and Hayley and the child remain unharmed. I am not wavering on this because I am damn tired of all of them thinking because I am helping them I am their servant. I serve no one and no one's interest but my own. I also issue them a warning if they don't follow my rules Klaus will kill you all. I get ready to walkout but not before turning back and saying to them I will help him. These witches should be more afraid of myself and Klaus then they should of Marcel. Marcel lets them live as long as they don't do magic. I wouldn't be so kind and they have nothing to offer me and after all of this hoopla I just might make their death a slow one if anything happens.

I go on to find Niklaus drinking. Of course attempt to get drunk after making a tantrum. He snaps and says why must I keep harping on about the baby. I have not even brought up said baby and how it won't be born.

He has a disgusting smile and says such a vile statement "Hayley is probably died already." This makes me snap I shove him up against a wall.

"You will not walk away from this." I warn him.

"Let me go." He better start to fight because he would be a fool to think that I would do such a thing.

I definitively state "I will not let go. I WILL NEVER LET GO!". He throws me across the room but I won't back down.

I rip a piece off the metal fence and tell him "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self." I swing that bar hard because I need it to hurt to emphasize my point. But soon grabs a hold of the bar and wrenches it out of my hands and swings it at me and I land on the floor.

"You are beyond pathetic Elijah." That maybe so but I am going to hit him where it hurts the most.

"Whose more pathetic; the one that sees hope to make his family whole or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear." I just look at him and I know the words sink in.

He still hides behind his armor "I haven't cared about anything for centuries, why on earth do you?" It doesn't take much to think about because the answer has always been out there he just chooses to not see.

"Because I failed you. Cause the first time our father laid a hand on you I should have struck him dead and I made a promise to you always and forever; family above all." He lets my words absorb and he starts to laugh and extends a hand to me. I grabbed it and lift myself of the floor.

"You are a sentimental fool." he says in my ear.

"Perhaps but I have lasted this long in spite of it haven't I?" I don't truly mean it as a question it is a fact. Niklaus and I find an empty bench in the quarter. He starts reminiscing of when he ruled New Orleans. He says Marcel has everything he ever wanted "power, loyalty, family." I won't feed his ego but how can Niklaus be so blind too see he always had those things but he truly had all of these things and he threw all of these things because he was too scared to hold on it.

He tried to throw away his own child because he let the fear collapse him. He always wants power he backs away from it. He wants loyalty and when he gets it he tries to fault it but most importantly family he always had it but daggered us and made it seem like a sport. I doubt he will be able to cast the child like that. Something tells me this child will be even more powerful than Klaus and I thank the heavens for that. Those witches said Hayley was a special werewolf I need to do some more investigating on that. A witch words have heavy meaning and they wouldn't say it if it didn't mean something. I will try my best to not fail this child because I am sure at some point Klaus will break its heart.

He keeps speaking on how he wants all of it back and how he wants to be king.

"So is that all this child means to you, a grab for power?" I ask.

"What does it mean to you?" he counters.

"I think this child can offer you one thing you never believed you had..."

"And what's that?" he says skepitcally.

As simple as a sunny day I say "Unconditional love... The unconditional love of family." By the look in his eye I know he wants it he finally says what I have waited to hear all along.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

Finally Hayley is released from that coven and it brings me delight to be close to the child. I am happy to have Hayley in our home because it means she is safer and I can protect her much easier this way because she is close by. I see her removing a cover off an old-style baby crib. It has been a while since the house had inhabited so dust would be commonplace. She started coughing I thought this would be an easy way to let her know of my presence.

"Are you alright?" She looks up at me and says its just a little dust. I know I was exhausted from all of this drama I can only imagine her stress from this ordeal. The witches and Niklaus so cavalier with her life and her child she must have been terrified but all things considered she looked like she could handle herself just fine.

She looks around and then back at me "This place is ancient." her voice is finally devoid of fear and that is all the proof I need that this whole ordeal was worth it. This woman is family now and if she is hurt that matters a great deal to me. I look around myself in nostalgia and tell her it should serve our purposes and its a sanctuary. I want her to know that she is safe always and that this is her home now as much as it is mine.

"Right now you are the most important person in this family, you need a good home" I say this walking over to hear finally reaching my destination only about a foot and half away from her. I see she has finally smiled a quite genuine one at that. I know no one has asked her how she feels about this baby and her answer should always be the most important one she is the one carrying it.

She has says something quite unexpected "Having a baby with a psychotic one-night stand?". I see the situation hasn't lessened her sassiness.

"About being a mother?" She looks at me from the other side of this old-style crib and she is carefully thinking about the answer as if she hadn't before.

"I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out once I was a wolf. So I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I never really had a good one." When she said this I felt so much but couldn't express it all. This girl had to raise herself and has been alone most of her life. Even though I have spent a millennium with and without my siblings I know there is something for me to come back to, Hayley never got this luxury and she is so young to have to endure this kind of loneliness. She never had a good sense of family and relying on someone but I am going to change that.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that." I have never meant words so much in quite a bit time. She is special and not just because she is carrying a future Mikaelson its more than that. I make this promise to myself as much as her. She is no longer alone because I will always be there. I see her smirk and I am glad I am content it was I that had bestowed it.

"Noble Elijah always keeps his word." How could I notice Klaus until now?

"Is it done?" I ask.

"Yes your underhanded deal worked quite well." That's all I cared to listen to so I tuned the rest out because it this point he is just being dramatic. Once he mentions the witches I tune back in. I told him I believe them to be honorable well I am not being entirely truthful but what's done is done.

"They did release Hayley to me although they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why." I can see the gears running in Niklaus mind already.

I let Hayley retire she shouldn't be subjected too much to Klaus dramatics. Klaus and I move to another room and we discuss our sister. Klaus pretends to be amused that our sister doesn't believe in his redemption but it is so easy to tell he hides behind this armor to pretend he isn't a horrible brother to her. If anyone of our siblings believed and was deceived by Niklaus the most it would be Rebekah. He always hated her having suitors because they could potentially take her away from him so he always killed them or made damn sure they wouldn't dare come back under the guise of being a good brother but it was so he wouldn't be alone.

If he ever once truly told us what he felt instead of hiding behind his armor and his daggers he would have never been lonely. He causes his own unhappiness and it spilled over unto us. Rebekah is at her wit's ends dealing with Klaus. I honestly cannot blame her it is always an uphill battle with him and I cannot say it worth the price because you are usually met with a dagger.

But I still have hope Rebekah will come but I don't think it will be for Niklaus. My sister cannot fault me like she does Niklaus. I am not perfect but I have been a good brother to her and this child is the closest thing that Rebekah will have ever have to children of her own. I know in her heart she will be there for this child. Klaus says he wants Rebekah to stay away because he has discovered something that will hold him back from attaining his goal, a weakness that he can exploit.

I curiously ask "What is that?". He says that it is me in a tone like it is obvious and I see the dagger in his hands and before I can do anything I feel it penetrating to my heart. Rebekah needs to leave that wretched town come here and find me but more importantly help protect Hayley from all of these threats. They will need each other now more than ever better she come now rather than later.

He ask me to forgive him for this but when and if I ever wake up I will give him the beating of his life! My last hope is that I don't wake up to find Hayley's child has grown up and I didn't get to see any of it or that it never lives because of Niklaus' selfishness. As I am slowly graying my last thought was about Hayley and the baby who will be there to protect her from the witches, from Marcel and his gang but most importantly who will be there to protect her from Niklaus as all this things whirl in my head I feel myself fading into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for tuning in and for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to suziraye :)

Chapter 5

_Hayley's POV_

The witches are talking amongst themselves. I see Sophie trying to rile up her gang of witches to motivate them that Marcel is the problem. Bet she will try to fucking leverage my life and my kid saying it has to be done. I feel bad that Jane-Anne died but I can't feel too bad for her at this point because she potentially lured me to my death. Her sister is a freaking lunatic! I have many regrets in life and it seems sleeping with Klaus is at the top of my list. I can't let it slip that I am so damn scared on the inside. I just wanted some answers on where I come from and my family and it potentially turns into me and my kid being killed. My kid is the only family I know that I have left. This is such a mess. Klaus freaking said they can kill me for all he cares.

Fucking Klaus I know he doesn't give two shits about me but I am carrying his child. He could spare two shits for his kid. Elijah made it seem that Klaus just wanted his family to love him unconditionally. Wouldn't he think his child would be capable of that! The nerve of that man to say that the child might not be his. Contrary to popular belief I am not a freaking slut. I wasn't with anyone for a while before Klaus and I didn't sleep with anyone after Klaus. All this time I have been thinking that this has been some sort of stomach flu and its a baby.

Shit! I need to start acting like a mom and take care of this kid but I don't even know what that means. I never really had a mom. Even when I wasn't homeless the Marshalls never really acted like my parents so its not like I have a good sense on what its like having one. I know I could hurt all these people in the room but they didn't really do anything to me plus they are witches how knows what kind of hex they put on me if I hurt them.

The only head I really want on a platter is the surviving Deveraux. That bitch dangling me on a hook like I am a fucking cow talking about killing me and my baby. Nobody's touching my baby without my say so. Even if I die I will make fucking sure Sophie is going down with me... HARD! I hope Elijah can convince Klaus to freaking get on board. Even if Klaus doesn't want anything to do with this child I don't want to lose it because he doesn't want to help them.

I shouldn't expect anything other than him being selfish. If I am able to survive I might live here well maybe not New Orleans because all this damn vampires and witches but Louisiana in general. Klaus said he remembered werewolves with my mark thrived in Louisiana not just New Orleans there might be other places wolves like me settled which means there could be answers elsewhere as well.

But I think I need to live in another city. The rural parts won't have as many jobs available and I am going to need a way to take care of me and the baby and babies are expensive. Shit! Where am I going to live? I don't really know anyone here and I refuse to let any of these witches "help" me. I don't want Klaus' money either fucking douche bag helping these witches sentence me to my death. I hope Elijah comes back soon. Maybe he can help me. I don't know him much but he seems happy about this baby. Well I couldn't really tell his face was quite resign but he seemed very determined to get Klaus to help.

I should really thank him if I ever get out of here. His been very nice to me through all of this. The only one who is on my side in all of this. I know its only because of the baby but it feels nice to have someone on my side. I never truly had anyone out looking out for me. It feels nice but I won't get my hopes up. I am just the vessel for this child nothing more nothing less but that doesn't take away the fact that he is the only one fighting for me and I really appreciate that because I don't want to be at these witches mercy.

Sophie keeps talking and she is distracting me from my thinking can't this girl shut up ugh. Maybe I should pay attention to what she is saying to them at this point nothing can hurt since they are throwing me and my kid's life as a bargaining chip. I decide to listen to the rest of their conversation. She trying to explain to them that Marcel needs to go.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control something had to be done."

Another witch interjects she is older I think her name is Agnes sassily asks "And the solution is to bring more?" It is a question but I feel its more of a scold she seems very motherly. I like that she isn't automatically taking Sophie's talk as gospel.

"These aren't just any type of vampires Agnes, they are the Originals." Sophie tries to explain her reasoning.

But Agnes isn't buying that "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't." ooh that voice sounds like Elijah did he convince Klaus. He hasn't been gone long and Klaus isn't one to cave at least not quickly he isn't but I have to believe in Elijah he is a good negotiator.

Elijah is at the doorway cool as a cucumber. His tone reveals absolutely nothing but his posture seems confident. I don't know what to think I just want to get out of this freaking bayou.

"Not entirely certain I can either. But no that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question." he adds "What prevents my brother from hurting you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie walks over gets something I don't exactly know what it is and I think she is going to cut herself or something. She pricks herself and I get this pain in my hand. I exclaim "Ow!" It didn't hurt so much as it was unexpected. Elijah does not look happy one bit. "What the hell?!" I madly ask Sophie.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy... it linked me to Hayley. So anything happens to me, happens to her."

As if I thought nothing could get worse it just fucking did! She is spouting my life is in her hands right now I wish I had just not come to Louisiana. I feel like crying right now I unknowingly risked my kid's life just so I could maybe find out about my family. My kid is the only family I got and now it could die. I feel bad Jane-Anne died but I never asked her for this test. She caused her death! And maybe my own... She wrote her own tombstone and maybe mine as well all I fucking wanted was some damn gumbo!

They talk back and forth and she starts spouting Elijah has until midnight to get Klaus on board. Now it is just a waiting game. Elijah makes them promise to not hurt me or he will let Klaus loose on the witches and he will be right there helping him kill them all. I am glad he said it to Sophie acting so damn righteous. Acting as if she is all heroic but she is willing to kill an innocent entity if she doesn't get her way. My INNOCENT entity this witch is being so cavalier about.

These witches supposedly have rules and it just drops by the wayside because they see my baby as a bargaining chip. If this ever blows over she better NOT try to apologize to me because I swear I will rip her to shreds I don't give a shit about her magic. I am still a werewolf and I got my abilities on my side. If she ever tries to justify to me I will kill her. My emotions might be all over the place right now but my anger is solely focused on her.

But right now I just want to break down and cry the back and forth its driving me into the ground. My life being decided by people I don't know I just hate it. The only good thing that ever came from me being alone was that I had a semblance of control of my life not the Marshalls not even the temporary packs I have stumbled upon over the years. Now my life is binded to bitchy witch and this man I hardly know is trying to keep me alive. The only reason he gives a fuck is because of this kid.

This kid is at the root of my problems but also something I yearn for something that is completely mine something I can be selfish for. Something that belongs to me and gets to be loved and cherished by me. To have something I never got to have... make me feel less alone in this wicked world. I need Elijah to succeed because I _need_ my child. I would fuck all these witches up because I can and the rage I have built inside from this whole ordeal has my wolf ready to pounce. This maternal thing gives me urge to rip everyone in here apart but my brain knows it will only cause harm. I have to place my trust in the brother of my one-night stand. At least he cares enough to want to help unlike the damn father.

All I can do is revert into myself and start thinking of my future if I even survive the Mikaelson's won't let me leave. Jane-Anne said Marcel drove out the werewolves out surely one of his cronies or snitches that seem to be every where might catch my scent and tip him off and might kill me. The threats on my life are coming from all sides how can Elijah expect me to live here when my kind have been banished. I doubt Marcel or his associates would let me live in exile when it would be easier to just rip out my heart. I am no where near full strength unless it is the full moon. Shit the full moon! Will I transform while I am pregnant? Can transforming hurt the baby? I need to get answers from fellow werwolves about this predicament I never even thought of this scenario.

Obviously there are werewolf women who have given birth but surely they had to have taken precautions while pregnant. I only have one trusted werewolf friend/contact but she can ask around for me. I need Kayla's help she's never been pregnant well most likely she hasn't since I last talk to her but she is actually in a pack so there has to be people who know about werewolf women giving birth. I have to tell her to keep my name under wraps.

If werewolves find out I am having the Original Hybrid's baby they will want to freaking kill me too. It seems my child would be public enemy number 1 in the supernatural community. A feat my child didn't even compete for. I need a new cell phone hopefully they can restore my contacts I don't know Kay's cell off the top of my head and it will take her forever to email me back since we usually text. I am going to have to tell her about the werewolves I killed I know she is going to be royally pissed if she hasn't found out already.

Werewolves news spreads like wildfire. She won't hurt me because I am pregnant that is my only saving grace because if I wasn't she would unleash fury and so would her pack. She would probably say that I proved them right when they never gave me formal membership. I feel eyes on me, I'm roused from my thoughts and my eyes slowly cross to where I feel they are coming from and I raise my head just a tad in order to see whom it is and I see it is Agnes and we make eye contact. I feel certain emotions rolling off on her; I feel nostalgia, guilt, and something else I can't quite place. I see another witch has caught on to our eye contact and it is Sabine.

She stays quiet but she darts her eyes from Agnes and I at least 2 times. Out of all the witches I dislike them the least they do seem somewhat remorseful for putting me in this situation and well Sabine more than Agnes. But Agnes calls out Sophie and I like that she is defiant she might not be on my side but she isn't against it at least not that I can see and I can appreciate that. She still gives me eye contact and I find I cannot escape it like she wants to ask things of me. If I get out of here I need to have a conversation with her in private she seems to know things and she was alive when Marcel drove out the werewolves so maybe I can get some answers from her.

The other witches are in they own world speaking to each other about a number of things I tune them out just in case they keep talking about this plan because right now I have other things on my mind like how I am going to explain to Kay because better she hears it from me than someone else because that will definitely give her time to stew and that is the last thing I need right now. Even though I am pretty much a wanderer she has been my constant friend for the last three years, longest friendship I had in recent years. She usually doesn't agree with my choices but she still supports me somehow because she knows that is the one thing I truly need in life the only kind of structure I can allow right now. She is the closest thing I have to family but I need answers on my actual family.

I am starting to feel the toll of the day coming to me this pregnancy is really rearing its head on me because I am tired and there is no where that is comfortable here. I decide to just sit on the cold uncomfortable ground I won't sleep but I don't want to keep standing anymore all the seats have been taken by the witches and I want no accommodations from them. I am just wrapped up in my own thoughts about the future and I hear the witches talking and they say something like Elijah isn't coming.

I snap from my thoughts because he is the one I am counting on.

Agnes talks about he is late and the deadline has passed and I am getting kind of nervous but I have to steel myself and maybe fight to my death. If I am going to die then I am taking every single last one of these people out with me. But my wolf senses someone coming and they aren't human because I don't hear a heartbeat. It smells familiar... it smells like Eli... my thought gets interrupted when he says "I do" referring to Jane-Anne's body. Right now I could just run to Elijah and hug the man because I get to live another day.

He starts talking about he will get Klaus to help them he just needs more time and Agnes interjects saying he had enough time. I deflate a little bit and Sabine tells her to shut up. I am really liking Sabine she seems to be tired of this stuff too. Agnes does sneak a peek at me again and has this look on her face that seems to show slight regret in her words but the damage has been done. She got the body of her friend and still she acted callous with my life.

Elijah has a calm smooth voice with an underlying promise that I better remain unharmed or else. I smile inside because he keeps delivering on his promise to me despite all these pressures from these different people. He leaves again and I kind of sad to him go but he is leaving on my behalf so I shouldn't be so sad but can't help but feel this way. Every time he leaves I feel like it will be the last time I see him. It brings a sense of dread to me and I can't shake it. I feel danger looming for Elijah and all I want to do is stop it but I don't know how. I become lost in my thoughts.

He comes back and a lot of time hasn't elapsed so I assume that he got Klaus to agree and he informs the coven of witches. He insists I be released immediately and no we are leaving this fucking bayou and I couldn't be happier. If vampire senses are anything like werewolf senses then he most assuredly senses my elation and I know I can't bother to hide it on a chemical level but on the physical level I can and I do. He doesn't call me out on it though. We are riding back in his expensive custom Audi I could probably put a serious down payment on a house with the money spent on this car. The warm plush leather seat feels so good for my aching back and bum erasing the discomfort from sitting on the hard cellar floor. He doesn't bother to say much because I think he senses my exhaustion and lets me rest for a little while.

We are finally at our destination and of course it is some sprawling mansion. We get inside and I see all these covers on the furniture. He tells me I should take a look around since this will be my new home and I take him up on it and I start walking and I decide I should start removing the covers so it looks more habitable. The first cover I remove I see an old-style baby crib underneath and it kind of warms my heart but I also get hit with a dust storm. I start coughing but my werewolf senses pick up a presence... a calming presence it is Elijah at the threshold asking me if I am okay. I smile a little inside its weird but comforting when someone continuously ask me if I am okay.

Maybe to someone who receives this kind of attention all the time would be annoyed with it but I bask in it because that kind of concerned hasn't been bestowed as far as I can remember. I figure he needs an answer back I tell him it just a little dust.

I start to look around the room and I blurt out "This place is ancient." I think he is amused by this utterance. He starts babbling about this place is a sanctuary and it will serve our purposes. I don't like the way he says it; it sounds so formal and distant but then again isn't he always like that but how would I know I barely know the guy.

"Right now you are the most important person in this family, you need a good home." he states it like a fact from a Britannica this makes me happy to be called important from someone outside myself.

I steel my nerves so my blood pressure doesn't spike from those words. It makes me flutter to matter to others but I refuse to be a bumbling high schooler who has been paid her first compliment. But I can't help but smile when he comes closer to me I swear he is so close I get hit with his scent for once I curse my wolf senses because it make everything so potent. Does he know what he is doing because that would be kind of wicked. I get distracted from my thoughts when he says something, my brain picks up on it he asks me how do I feel about the situation.

I smartly utter "Having a baby with a psychotic one-night stand?". I think I throw him for a loop and he returns just as quickly

"About being a mother?" It throws me for a doozy because I know how I feel inside about but its so hard to explain it into words because I am warring at myself with how I feel. I have to think about and word it carefully after some time passes the words just spill out of my mouth

"I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out once I was a wolf. So I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I never really had a good one.".

Saying this brings back emotions I have always tried to push down and keep buried. People say time heals all wounds I guess I haven't lived long enough because it still hurts but I don't want anyone's pity I can cry later in silence. I feel an emotion coming from him it feels like sympathy... no its deeper it feels like empathy. He says something that chills me to the bone but not of fear but of truth.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that." I look at him in the face from across the crib to check the veracity of this claim all I see is determination and truth and I feel gratefulness and it slips the barrier and I know he can feel it. I don't speak of it because we both know it is already out in the open and he allows me my pride I guess he knows it is one of the only things that I have that is my own.

"Noble Elijah always keeps his word." We get interrupted by the Original Brat himself looking on from the threshold. I only look between the brothers and say nothing. Elijah asks if it is done and of course always for dramatics Klaus takes what could be a simple yes and makes a story of it but for once I am actually happy for it because I have no clue what they are talking about. Apparently he bit a henchman of Marcel with a werewolf bit. I don't even know what to think about this so I keep my trap shut.

Klaus started mentioning the witches and my eyes perked up the witches don't want Marcel dead he has something they want maybe it is the reason they can't practice. So Sophie knows something much more than she is telling us. This witch keeps playing fast and loose with us only giving you half the story.

What does she have to hide? Or maybe it is who is she trying to hide? I get pulled from my thoughts when Elijah says something I think it is something to the degree of getting some rest and I usually hate when people tell me something to do but he is so soothing when he says and quite frankly I am as tired as mule mentally as well as physically I bid him a thoughtful goodbye and I acknowledge Klaus with a scowl before I retreat.

I go up the stairs and I decide to pick a room that doesn't look like it would be Klaus's or Elijah's I settle on one and it seems that it was meant for me. I think Elijah planned my homecoming because this room is devoid of dust and the bed looks soft and comfy. I pull back the comforter and step into the bed I don't bother changing and I realize I don't have anything to change in because all my stuff is in my car and my car is still in that damn bayou from when I got kidnapped. I am too tired to even change my clothes I just remove my cardigan and get settled under the covers.

Elijah and I can get my car from the bayou tomorrow. As I slowly connect my head to the pillow I feel this sense of dread wash over me like an ocean wave. I don't know what is maybe it is just the day taking its toll on me. I fall into a dreamless sleep something bad is happening but I can't but succumb to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I am glad to see all the views but I am hoping for more feedback and see what the audience thinks of the story so far. Also should mention this story will be AU it will definitely be breaking into its own world soon enough. If I get some feedback I will give you guys two chapters in my next update instead of one.

Chapter 6

Hayley's POV

I woke up sometime early because I could see the sun getting ready to rise. I figure Elijah would be up because he seems like an early riser. I go to check the other rooms. I catch the scent of the habitated rooms the first I find is Klaus and I am definitely not going in there. I keep going and catch a whiff of Elijah's scent and I know this must be his room and I don't think bursting in would be a good idea especially with a vampire even if it is Elijah. I knock softly knowing his advanced hearing would catch it and I wait but I don't hear anything.

So I knock a little louder and still no movement no nothing so I decide to see if the door handle is locked or not and it is unlocked. I open the door and see there is no Elijah in sight and I go to knock on his bathroom door and nothing. The room hasn't been slept in because I only catch the faintness in his scent. One that lingers of someone being here in the past. Did Elijah go out after I went to sleep. I know I am not his keeper but he doesn't seem the type to not come home.

What the hell did I just say? I just said home like I am a worried wife. Maybe I should go to the Bayou and get my car myself because I don't know when he will be home. I also shouldn't depend on him so much anyways I have to stand on my own two feet even though soon enough they will be swollen. I leave his room and I am happy my room is en-suite because I get more privacy. This shower is just what I needed. The hot water is making me relax and soothing my aches from the last couple of days. It sucks that I am going to have to wear the same clothes from yesterday but I won't be too long I hope I just wish I didn't have to run in these ankle boots but I want this to be done quickly so I will run using my wolf abilities.

I need to find a computer though because I crushed my freaking phone I need to use Google Maps because I don't know the way from this house. I find a laptop in the downstairs study. I found this room yesterday before I had my talk with Elijah thank God I did because I am in no mood for exploring right now. I use Google Earth so I know exactly where I am going and I leave the house.

I use my super speed and takes me 7 and a half minutes to get there from the house and my body really disagrees with my method and I start puking everywhere. Once I am sure I am done I get to my car thankfully it is still there. I get in and hope the stuff the witches did didn't mess the car up completely. I press the push to start and it works I am so happy for this because I still have no cell. I keep driving until I end up at my cell company's store.

Good thing I didn't cancel my insurance plan because I thought it was a huge waste of money but now I am glad I don't have to pay a mountain of money since I am not up for an upgrade yet. I am in higher spirits because my contacts were stored online which means I still have Kayla's number and I also have Elijah's number as well. I smile again because I finally have help in two people not just one. I use my phone navigation system to get back home.

I see that Klaus came back from where ever he was maybe he can tell me where Elijah is I also need another shower because I feel stickier from the humidity and I am running hotter than usual maybe its from the pregnancy and the excitement. Man I am hungry I freaking forgot to eat! Damn it Hayley you can't forget shit like this it isn't just about you anymore. I wonder if there is food here or if I have to order anything. I pull all my belongings from my trunk and settle into my room and I go downstairs to see if there is any food.

I open the fridge door and I see the fridge is packed with all this food. I settle for something easy right now because I just need something in my stomach. I make a sandwich and I am enjoying it quite a bit. Leave it up to Elijah all these different types of bread I settle for a baguette because it is the yummiest. Anytime I wanted to feel fancy I would buy a baguette cut it in mini slices and smear gourmet butter like I was at a fancy french restaurant.

I giggle internally and have a small smile on my face from the memory because it is so silly but makes me feel good. The Marshalls never took me out to any fancy restaurants or anything like that I was just their check from the state and when that money came in they had fun with it and I just did my best not to get in the way.

After I am done with my sandwich I leave to find Klaus to inquire about Elijah's whereabouts. I find Klaus in the study I was in earlier looking for directions. He knows I am there and he looks up at me and gives me dismissive body language. Whatever to you too Klaus I just want to know where Elijah is what I say in my mind but what comes out of my mouth is

"Klaus have you seen Elijah anywhere I couldn't find him this morning?"

"Why must you speak to Elijah that you cannot say to me hmm?"

"What are you trying to get at?".

"You come into my study and your first utterance to me is about my brother?"

"Why do you care so much that I did?"

"I don't I just think it is ill-mannered to not greet someone before you interrogate them." Is he fucking serious ill-mannered? I am the one that is ill-mannered an this is spilling from his mouth. I am being scolded by the Original Brat about manners.

Am I in the Twilight Zone or something because the audacity of this man is astounding. I don't want to fight with him because too much movement and I know I will be chucking my sandwich everywhere. "I just want to know where Elijah is, if you don't know then I will leave you be."

"Oh I know where my dear brother is and it isn't here?"

"I know he isn't here could you elaborate on his whereabouts please?" Why does he have to do everything in such a roundabout way?

"Darling I am afraid that is the information stops, I don't honestly know where my brother is at this moment but I do doubt he will be back here anytime soon?" He says this with a wide grin like the cat who ate the canary, why is he so happy to say such a thing. Does he hate his brother that much to be so happy about his departure. I really feel like the food wants to come up what does he mean Elijah isn't coming back anytime soon?

"What do you mean you doubt he will be back here anytime soon" I can't help it but my voice raises and he raises his as well

"I am not my brother's keeper he can come and go as he pleases so if you will excuse me I have things to attend too".

"Things to attend to all you are doing is reading a book and drinking alcohol and your brother is out there, God knows where and you have Marcel out there probably plotting against you two and all you can do is tell me you have is you want to get back to reading your book" How can he be so cavalier we have enemies on both sides.

He brings the focus back on himself in a dramatic fashion "Well it is a classic so yes I would like to get back to it. You leave Marcel up to me _little wolf_ (he says this in such a condescending manner) and Elijah is just probably out there dreaming about dear Katerina. You remember her right?" All I can do is stare at him defiantly

"Well I am going to keep calling him until he picks up" and I turn to leave the study but not before I hear

"Well good luck with that you will need a miracle." I get to my room and search for my phone and I call him 42 times in a span of 3 hours and no answer and I text him numerous times and no reply. I don't know why I bother too anyways it is going to be useless. He left me all alone to chase after a manipulative compulsive liar.

Why do I have to feel bad he left on his own accord? I can't do this right now my legs are shaky but I make it to the bathroom and remove all my clothes and step into the shower and turn it on. I have to hold myself but I collapse on the tile floor as the water just runs and I can't help it but I start crying and I cry hard. I want to blame it on the pregnancy but I know better. I allowed someone an ounce of trust and now it is destroying me. This is why I don't like getting close to people because they always leave.

How could I be so stupid to believe his promises. They mean horse shit. The next fucking day after you tell me these things you fucking leave me. I am so pissed at him but I am sad at myself more than anything I took a leap of faith and now its my hugest mistake. Now I am sitting here on the tile floor holding myself crying over a lying vampire.

Elijah just up and left without bothering to say a word. How could he leave and not tell me he didn't even utter a word about it? Why did he make these grand overtures about keeping me safe and supporting me? How the hell can he think that is fucking okay? He is supposed to be the good brother he is still a Mikaelson so that must mean something.

Well fuck you Elijah and fuck Katherine too. You go after Katherine after proclaiming my baby is so important. You say you hold family above everything but you leave my offspring the first chance you get so you can run to freaking Katherine the bitch who tried to kill me. He doesn't know she tried to kill me but so what he is the one that left I don't have to explain that to him. How would I anyways?

He won't pick up my phone calls what happened if I was hurt he wouldn't even come to help me. Elijah all you are is empty promises. How the hell am I going to do this now? I don't know shit about being a mom and my only saving grace hightailed out of here like a bat from hell.

How can I provide care for my child? Klaus doesn't give two shits about this baby and I am on shaky ground. I don't know to raise a kid. I only know how to be alone. I don't want to call Kayla right now I am fucking mess right now I would sound incoherent anyways. That and I don't think I want anyone to see a crack in the armor right now. How am I going to be a good mom when I am all over the place? Maybe having this baby isn't such a good idea. How can I raise a child by myself in a house with a father that doesn't care? What happens if Klaus tells me to leave now since Elijah isn't here to be my buffer?

What happens if I get kicked out? Fuck I don't have anywhere to go and there is no pack in New Orleans so I can't go that route. I think it is safer to not have this baby. I am basically a squatter here and I can't wait for the other shoe to drop. No child deserves a parent that doesn't care and another that doesn't know how to care for it. I can't bring a baby into this shit I need to pack my shit and leave within the next couple of days. But fuck the witches binded Sophie to me she might kill me if her only leverage is gone. Fuck Sophie Deveraux I am not letting her be a factor in my decisions. I am going to find another witch an see if she can remove this bind from me. Surely there must be a witch in Baton Rouge.

I won't make it there before Sophie knows that I am gone. I gotta call Kayla ASAP! God I need help so bad right now. I need to live in a city because that is where they have jobs. No body is going to hire a pregnant lady I am going to be tired as the pregnancy progresses and I will have to leave closer to the due date. I got enough money in the bank to put a down payment on a little apartment. But I could lose it as fast as I can get it. That is it I am going to get some wolfs-bane and be done with it. Sorry baby but it is just not the right time to have you. I am so sorry but I can't raise you because I don't have the resources too and I don't even have a real home, no job, no support from your father.

He didn't care whether we lived or died. I can expect me for him to not care about me but you are his child and he hadn't given it a second thought. I wish things could be different little one I do but they aren't I can't care for you and I could never put you up for adoption because I know it isn't always rosy and a normal family is bound to freak the fuck out about a hybrid baby. The water has run cold or at least it is now that I have felt it.

I get out and get dressed. I need to get the wolfs-bane but I have to call Kay first before anything. I get in my car and drive to an abandoned road and use my wolf senses to make sure no one is near. I am nervous to call Kayla and she is going to be mad. I have to suck it up but I decide to call Elijah one last time. All I get is his voicemail and I give up on Elijah if he wanted to answer me he would have I called him 42 times well now 43 and nothing.

So I call Kayla and it just rings and I want to cry I can't take another person not answering me. I feel the tears start leaving my eyes already. It isn't Kay's fault that I am getting emotional it is just that I have called Elijah so many times today that I am tired of listening to someone else's voicemail.

"Hayley are you there? Hay can your hear me? Hay I know you are there talk to me you are scaring me." I finally come too and hear Kay's voice and I cry in relief but I just keep crying because I am so grateful to hear my friend's voice. "Hay tell me what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

I croak out "Kayla I have so much to tell you I just hope you can forgive me and still be friends once I finish telling you but please just let me explain because I don't think I will have the nerve to say this again."

I tell her everything from me helping Tyler break his sire bond and my time in Mystic Falls and I tell her about the hybrids and she gasps but she lets me continue. I tell her about Katherine and Shane each telling me they would help me find answers about my parents. I tell her about the hit Katherine put on me, about Klaus saving me and she really was shocked when I told her I got drunk and had sex with him. I can feel she is stunned and I reveal that I am pregnant with his child.

She interrupts me "Hay I will let you finish but I am confused how can Klaus Mikaelson get you pregnant?"and I tell her about he isn't a normal vampire he is a hybrid so he can procreate in certain circumstances.

"Hayley I think there is more to it than that but that leads to more questions. Hayley there is more to that story but its for another time. I promised you to hear everything you have to say so please continue." I go on to tell her about Jane-Anne and her trapping me and Sophie an her coven for kidnapping me in a damn bayou and I hear her rage she says "fucking bitch" and I feel the same sentiment. I tell her about her death and Marcel's involvement and I have to explain who Marcel is and how I am connected to it. I feel some guilt over Jane-Anne's death and it was at the expense of me and my child but Kay angrily says

"Hayley no! That woman used you as a damn pawn in her quest she died for her motivations not yours. You didn't even know you were pregnant and you certainly didn't ask her to perform a spell for you. so don't blame yourself for her death you could have went to freaking CVS and get a damn E.P.T. to tell you the same damn thing. You could have deciphered Klaus was the father because he was your only partner for a while. I know it is supposed to be impossible but no one else had sex with you and it couldn't be a divine conception. Do not feel sorry for someone who barters your life and the life of your child. She and her coven planned on killing you when they didn't get their way there should be no love lost you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you Kay but there's more I have to tell you". I tell her all about Elijah and his promises and how he left me high and dry and that I called him 43 TIMES and nothing from him. I started crying some more because the betrayal is still fresh and my emotions are really enhanced between pregnancy and wolf emotions. I also tell her I plan on using wolfs-bane to abort the baby and I know she isn't happy but I break down everything for her without Elijah here Klaus has no reason to keep me and he doesn't even want this baby so I can get kicked out at anytime and I literally can't afford to be single mom because I have no job right now and it will be hard for me to get someone willing to hire someone who is already pregnant and will have to take maternity leave. I don't have much cash in the bank for myself let alone a baby and babies are expensive. I tell her about the witches binding me to Sophie so she will know when I am gone. Once I am done I ask her if she knows any witches I want to see if there is any way to get myself unbinded from the witch.

"Umm I know a couple of witches but I have one that I trust implicitly her name is Agapita Andropoulos and she is the most powerful person I ever met. We went to high school together but she lives in Dallas now I can tell her of your circumstances not everything because it is your business to tell but you know like the most pertinent stuff do you want me to get in contact with her. She obviously knows about wolves because we are friends and witches can sense supernaturals."

"Kayla that would be greatest thing you have ever done for me even if she doesn't help it is nice to know that you have my back even though I did some foul shit. Are you mad at me?" That last part is the understatement of the year.

"Hayley I am not going to pretend that I am not upset about the killing of our people. We already have to worry about vampires and witches who do their bidding we shouldn't worry about our own people killing us Hayley without provocation. You need to promise me that you will never do something like that ever again unless it is a werewolf that endangers us okay?

Hayley I am not going to be like everyone else who encountered you in your life. We are friends through good and bad. I am not going to turn my back on you ever! You hear me especially now when you are in some mess of a war between people you don't even know. Do you still want to go through with terminating the baby? I am not going to judge because I know better than any body that this is going to hard for you but you know you always have a place to stay with me. The only bad thing about Miami is the humidity. It is a bitch to your hair."

"Yeah I think it would be most beneficial to terminate it because how can I work and take care of a newborn as much as I love the offer to stay with you I need to find a place of my own if I were to have this baby. I know you will say it is okay but it isn't fair to have my newborn in your home because they cry a lot especially in the night you will never get any sleep. I would have the baby if I had more money and could figure out how to raise it and have a job but that isn't the case. I definitely can't give the baby up for adoption because this baby is special and what happens when and if their curse is triggered. The Marshalls kick me out and never contacted me again. I don't want my baby to be like me I can't fathom that for someone else. Maybe in a different time I could have a child but not now." I say all of my voice is just broken an defeated. I need to pick myself up and dry these tears and do what has to be done.

I hear Kay crying on her end of the line "Hay I feel bad that you are in such a position in the first place and I know this has to be hard for you because all this people are fighting for control over you so I will see what I can do on my end. Hayley I am going to call my friend I am going to put it on three-way but mute your line okay. We need to see if she can't help us as soon as possible because I assume you want this baby aborted today."

"Yeah I need to do it today and it would be better to get help now rather than later because I think shit is going to hit the fan in this place sooner than later. I don't want to lose my life in some war that has nothing to do with me and werewolves are not even welcome in New Orleans I forgot to tell you that vampires will be able to smell my wolf so this is just a really bad situation."

"Okay shit Hayley you are in the damn lion's den. Let me call Pita now hopefully she picks up." I mute my line like Kay told me too and I hear the phone ring and after three rings I hear

"Hello, this is Agapita." She doesn't sound how I expected her to sound she sounds like she is Mexican her accent is very subtle and understated but her name is so Greek. So I guess she is of Greek descent and lived in Mexico for some time.

"Pita, hey this Kayla Arroyo."

"KAY! Hola que tal mi amiga?"

"Mas o menos Pita, yo tengo un gran problema."

"Digame?" I hear her friend say unsurely.

"Pita one of my best friends is in serious trouble and it is not her fault at all before I tell you this I need you to make sure no one can here you."

"Okay I am at my house and no one is here you can tell me I promise if you want me to ward my house I will." I hear Pita saying to Kay.

"Yes that would be something I would really appreciate. I guess you assumed this is a supernatural matter and that assumption would be correct." I hear Kay telling her my complete story with the exception of my stay in Mystic Falls which I am grateful for because that part was said in confidence even though I know Kay wouldn't intentionally reveal that. I hear this Pita chick gasping and I think she's sympathizing with my situation and that makes me a little hopeful. I know not to think she is going to help me or anything but she is still wanting to listen to what Kay's saying. I hear Kay ask her if she wants to get in contact with me and she tells Kay yes.

"Hayley unmute your line. Pita time is truly of the essence in this situation so if you want to help decide now because this war has already begun and they are treating Hayley life like a prop."

"Kayla I will try to help your friend to the best of my abilities because you are my good friend and I trust if someone in your favor needs help they are worthy of being helped."

"Hello Pita, my name is Hayley and I should tell you that witches in New Orleans don't fare well because of Marcel. He somehow knows when witches do magic it is weird."

"Hello, Ms. Hayley as far as I know I believe most if not all Louisiana witches practice ancestral magic and they use that to hone their craft. What I am going to tell you is confidence if Kay says you are a best friend of hers and she is a well trusted friend of mine so you must be worthy of the title. Do not repeat this to anyone unless I deem it okay I am going to reveal some secrets that some witches wish people never know. But I will tell you this there are different types of witches, different cultures have different practices. Some types of witches are more powerful than others but one thing is the same we are supposed to be the balance between the supernatural entities.

I am a Nikolaides witch and I don't need to rely on ancestral magic to do my craft it is the weakest form of witchcraft. What I know of the type of ancestral magic that these witches practice is that the witches themselves practically dormant they don't have much power otherwise. Their ancestral magic lies on sacred ground. Their magic lies from whom they are descended from and can only access from their graves. They don't have their own individual magic only familial magic, a communal magic if they have any living relatives from the same bloodline and it is shared if different bloodlines lie in the same sacred ground.

When you cut off their link to the sacred ground they don't have much they can do. They can do the very simplest of spells because they do still have a tinge of magic within them only to show what family they are from. These people couldn't leave New Orleans unless they are ready to leave their magic behind. I am guessing that is why they are holding you as a bargaining chip so they can have access to their sacred ground because without they are defenseless dormant witches."

"Whoa that's a lot of information so do you know how Marcel knows they are practicing and will he be able to know you are doing magic if you decide to come to New Orleans?" I quickly find myself asking this potential ally.

"This Marcel you speak of couldn't be able to know that I practice magic because I am not tied this ancestral magic. I have my own power and the power of my ancestors but it is bestowed on me and me only. They are other witches in my family and they have their own power but usually one or two members can receive the powers of our ancestors. My family line is a long one and has many members I have the power of every Nikolaides that has died and it is quite numerous bunch. I will be the only one to help you though I don't want any of my family members involved because they have substantially less magic and I will not trade a life of my blood for anyone not even myself. And as for the question of how can Marcel know the witches are practicing magic it is simple it is a communal kind of magic so they all are tied to it. He is not in possession of a what but rather a whom. But this person should have family in that cemetery to be able to access it."

"Wow you must be a really powerful witch. I knew one of those back when I was in Mystic Falls." Shit I unintentionally let it slip to this witch might not help me anymore if she finds out what I did.

"Calm yourself Hayley I already know what happened in Mystic Falls. And I assume you are speaking on one of the Bennett witches? I already offered you my help and I am not one to back out of a promise. Greeks tend to follow through on their promises I can assure you that well most of the time."

"Okay I have one question do you know how could Marcel be in possession of one of them do you think they have a mole in their coven and Marcel could already know about me?"

"I doubt that, he is a vampire and must be an older vampire if he is ruling over a city like New Orleans. But I doubt he could be very old in vampire standards just older then those he rules. He must be cunning and most likely ruthless. I don't think there is a mole because witches can sense lies when they are in tune with themselves even the weakest of witches and these witches seem to always watch their back and their guards are up they would have been able to sense a mole amongst their group."

"So these witches are hiding something and they definitely don't want the people I know finding out" I am wondering what that could be or rather who could it be. These witches are so secretive it seems this crap is getting deeper and deeper everytime I think about this.

"Hayley and Kayla here is what we are going to do so listen up because once the wheels starts turning we are not stopping. Kayla you are going to take a flight to Baton Rouge today it will be too long of a flight from Miami and I am going to drive to Baton Rouge and pick you up from the airport. I need to cloak your scent Kayla so when and if we get to New Orleans no vampire can sense that you are a werewolf since they're banished from there.

Hayley when we get there we will give you contact via text or call of our arrival when you give us a word of wanting to leave we will meet by the city's limit so those witches are not alerted to you leaving New Orleans and I can still perform my magic but we will need to have the best head start before these people try to find you and the best place would be the city's limit. You give us word when you are all packed up and ready to go and don't worry about your car I will take care of that.

Also I repeat this to you don't ever go back to New Orleans because we do not know the gravity of the situation after we commit to this plan and I will cloak you Hayley once we get the hell out of there so no vampire will sense you are a werewolf you will only be sensed by your own kind and very skilled witches." This means she is going to help me. I am glad I put my trust in Kayla. I don't trust new people but Pita seems so focused on helping me and Kayla wouldn't send me to my death. I will try to do as Pita says maybe life won't be so bad. I can live with Kay for a while and get a job and save up. I have to let her know how thankful I am. I won't be 100% believing because Jane-Anne left a sour taste in my mouth over witches "helping" me but this time I am going to the witch instead of the witch coming to me.

"Thank you for wanting to helping me but I have one thing I am worried about I came to New Orleans to find about my family and it is really hard for me to leave knowing that answers lie here couldn't you cloak me and try to remove the bind so I could still be able to get information on my family. I never had anyone before and I just want answers about where I came from." I know I sound really dumb but this is the closest I have ever been to finding some truths.

"Hayley I will help you but we need to get you out of there sooner rather than later. I can help you get answers believe on that and I have no problem giving you the help you need and I don't think Kayla does either. But the most important thing right now is getting you out alive. I am going to go over my grimoire and see if there is any answer on the exact spell that was placed on you. You should consider your self lucky that these witches can only use ancestral magic because it narrows it down on what kind of spell was used."

"She's right Hayley I will have no problem helping you in what you seek but it was way too dangerous for you to be there and no type of protection. We will contact you from Baton Rouge once we get there okay I am going to text you both each other's cell numbers okay. Hayley let us know when you are ready and we will start driving down and get you. Pita will drive your car and I will drive hers and if anyone tries to mess with your car with Pita at the wheel they will meet their demise. Keep us posted frequently you hear me Hay?"

"I promise I will thank you both. I will definitely keep you both posted with any developments. I will talk to you both later. Pita thank you again."

"You are welcome I can truly sympathize with your predicament you asked for none of this I shall help you as a fellow woman because no one deserves to be used as a pawn especially in a fight that has nothing to do with you." I smile at her words we say our good byes to each other and I realize now that I have two allies who will help me get out of this and in the quest of finding out my identity. As I am getting the car started again I get a text with Pita's contact info and I save the information and I can't help bit feel a small weight lifted from my shoulders. I normally don't trust anyone but if Kayla puts trust in her then she must be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx- Well you already know my fondness for spanish words muahaha. Things well be getting amped real soon and lots of surprises coming!

Thank you guys for following but not as much feedback as I would like but I will am releasing this chapter sooner than I wanted because my followers do deserve an update. Thank you for continuing reading my story it means alot. Comments are always welcomed :)

Chapter 7

Hayley's POV

I am driving back to the Mikaelson house and I sense that no one is there. So I guess Klaus has gone to see Marcel and get drunk or something. I grimace as I remember Elijah isn't coming back at least anytime soon. I go up to my room to and remove my clothes from the dresser and closet. I have to be ready to go at any time but I need to make sure that Klaus is out of sight. Maybe I should leave my clothes and make it seem like I didn't leave. I decide against that he might go on a hunt for answers just because he doesn't like people leaving without his say so like he is something regal. I scoff and laugh out loud at such a notion.

The man has such an ego and false bravado to hide his true nature. It is easy to spot because in a way we are similar but I will not feel sorry for someone who was willing to let me die. No Mikaelson is worth to spare a thought too. Hmph! I decide to just pack up and put my suitcase near the back of the closet in a way that at first glance you don't really see it there. It will be a while for Kay and Pita to get to Baton Rouge. Plus it will take them a few hours to drive down after I give them the say so. But I text them telling them I packed my things and I am going to get some wolfs-bane tomorrow. I didn't even really notice the time went by quite fast today.

I have to keep constant contact with them just in case something happens to me they will notice that something is wrong and get here as soon as possible. For the first time I decide consistency will be my best friend. I also tell them if they don't get a regular text from me that they should assume something went wrong because I will always keep them in contact on my end. I hear a car stopping near the house I assume it is Klaus but it seems kind of early for him to be back since the man likes to party all night. Or maybe it is Elijah? I am going to give him a piece of my mind if it is him. He hasn't even bothered to respond to my calls or texts and he thinks he can just waltz in without any explanation.

I know it seems presumptuous for me to say something like that but I left the man almost 4 dozen calls and numerous texts and he couldn't be bothered to reply to not one. He could have just said "I am fine, had to handle something." and I would have understood but nothing. I go down the stairs but I am somewhat hidden because I don't know who it is and it could very well be someone else like that damn Sophie. She would be the one to come here and try to put fire under my ass like she's my master. Puh-lease Sophie I will not jump when you say so I can't wait till Pita removes this damn bind. I hear the person closes the car door.

This person was on the phone, I hear clicking like they are wearing heels. So its a woman that is approaching and I could have sworn she said Elijah but it is faint, werewolf hearing isn't as good as vampire hearing but it doesn't matter because it is getting closer and she opens the front door. I pick up the first object I see because just because she is a woman doesn't mean she will be friendlier.

I ask her "Who are the hell are you?"

"Aah... You must be the maid, my bags are in the car get them will you." It is phrased like a question but I know she means it as a statement. I can't help but smile she is a sassy one.

"Not the maid..." I say.

"Right! Your are that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting you to see some supernatural miracle baby bump guess you're not showing yet. Hayley isn't it?" I just casually walk up to her until we are face to face. I realize she is the girl from the story Elijah showed me. She is the female Mikaelson. What the hell is wrong with me I realized the first thing I said to her was the first thing I said to Elijah. It seems everytime I meet a Mikaelson I ask "Who the hell are you?".

"You have your brother's manners." I tell her with my arms crossed. She is a vampire and I a wolf I can't help but have a defensive stance. "And his temper too, so watch it." I giggle on the inside because of her brashness and realize I am no better.

She looks on behind me and seems to be a little nerved maybe she is in a mood when she says "Where is Elijah?" Wow the hell would I know. You are his sister shouldn't you be able to contact him better than I can. But she looks like she has been trying to locate him almost as much as I have. I feel something inside and wonder what it is and I think... it feels just like yesterday night when I was falling asleep.

I am in a twist but I shove it down and tell her with a brave facade "Beat's me, he's long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?" she says with a commanding tone.

I can't help saying this with a bitter tone "Well one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and bad decisions got me into. He was all poetic about he we're family and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

I sound like a jilted lover but I don't care right now because I am still hurt by the empty promises. I let sweet words take me away from the reality of it all. I also I realize my slight dig to all vampires. I forget need to mind my tongue because I am in the company of an Original and she probably could rip me to shreds if she felt the urge too.

"Elijah is not just any vampire and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She says this with a conviction that it shakes me a little. She yells for Klaus. She starts hurling insults into the air but I feel it is moot so I leave to go back to my room but then I hear the word enough and it sounds like Klaus's voice so I decide to sit in the middle of the stair case to stay within earshot of their conversation. It can't hurt right?

"Enough will all the shouting..." like the sly wolf he is before continuing "... little sister I should've known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

What is with this family phrasing statements like questions? Whoa she just killed six vampires damn what did they do to her? Maybe I shouldn't push her buttons too much "They were rude" I catch her reply. She explains cheekily what happened to her way getting here and I start smiling when she says

"... Why? Were they friends of yours? Oh yeah do you have any friends?"

I wish I could see Klaus's face when she says because his tone sounds like a child "I do have friends..." I want to laugh because I can imagine the churlish pout on his face but I don't want to alert myself to their presence.

He continues "... I have Marcel... Don't you remember him? Of course you do! He fancies himself the king of the quarter now and he these rules about killing vampires it'll be fun to see what sort of punishment comes up with for you?"

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules" She says with a downright growl which means she has some type of history with him or really nerved because she can't get an answer about Elijah or maybe it is both?

"Elijah doesn't welch on deals, What did you do to him?" Now my ears are really perked up. Maybe Elijah didn't leave me behind. I want to let my anger flow but I don't want to roll in waves because then they might know I am there or acknowledge my presence and stop talking.

"Perhaps he is on holiday?" Are you freaking kidding me why would Elijah do that he doesn't seem like the one to leave a task undone now that I think about it. Fuck! Maybe I really did jump to the wrong conclusion about Elijah's departure. I shouldn't have ignored my gut but what could I do I didn't even know what was going to happen and I sure as hell can't overpower Klaus. Maybe is in some cell somewhere? Vampires love having holding cells. Klaus's words snap me back from my thoughts

"Or taking a long nap upstairs?" Elijah isn't here at least he isn't upstairs looks the same since the last time I was in there. So this could only mean one thing he did something to Elijah. What a slimy bastard his brother was on his side! If he would so this to his own blood he might do the same to my kid. Even more reason to not bring a kid into this mess. I think I should text Kayla and Pita so I can get out of here by next nightfall. I want to find Elijah but my back is to the wall because Kayla and Pita might want to help him if I tell him the depth of him helping me but this could only after I get out of here. I don't think Pita will ever deviate from a plan after it set in motion because the way she sounded on the phone was of a person who isn't easily swayed.

I want to vomit again between the baby and discovering Elijah didn't leave on his own accord makes me so worried and nauseous as much as I want to ditch this place he made a pledge to me to protect me always. How could I not help him in return? I need to contact Kay as soon as this douche bag stops speaking. Maybe if get a hint of where Elijah is it can help me later on. I should also get something of Elijah's just in case. Maybe if I ask Pita can do witchy stuff and maybe find him I hope it works like it does in the movies. I need to pay attention to this conversation before getting ahead of myself.

"Now where is Elijah?" the chick vampire demands I think her name is Rebecca or whatever. I don't care I just want to know where Elijah is. "Where are you going?" to the back of Klaus.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." How can he think to have a drink with someone he is supposed to be against and so cavalier about his own brother.

"Elijah told me of your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." She is kind of funny maybe not all vampires are sourpusses.

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah but what some friends do when they get together is drink. And when they drink they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the quarter. And I am to uncover the hows for when I take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to do list today." He probably has Elijah somewhere captive and it makes me even more nervous. I text Kay and Pita and tell them let's do it tomorrow night I have to get out of here ASAP who could want to be in a family like this always looking over your shoulder to see if Klaus is ready to attack you. That is no way to live he is the most selfish bastard I have ever encountered and it disturbs me to my core. He opens the door and before he leaves he turns back and says "And welcome home little sister."

If I were her I would hightail it out of here well what am I talking about I am hightailing out of here I can't be apart of this shit its too much to handle. I feel at a crossroads Elijah has been nothing but good to me and he is in trouble now shouldn't I do something to help? His sister wants answers too and she seems to be on Elijah's side. We should help try to find Elijah together if I can see Elijah one last time if only to say goodbye and thank you it will be worth it. Kay and Pita are not going to deviate from the plan but I can help Elijah's sister until then. I can't convince them to not come now they know how dangerous it is for me and won't knowingly let me get hurt.

"You, wolf girl I am going to search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother did to my good one. You're helping." Her tone is non-negotiable and right now I don't care because I want to help find Elijah too. For some reason I think Elijah would want us to work together so I will do what Elijah thinks is the best way to help.

We go downstairs and I feel a conversation coming on so I decide to pay attention.

"The governor had secret rooms, I'll show you his favorite."

This place looks like some damn crypt with all these coffins. This is getting creepier faster than I thought.

"You think Klaus killed him." I can't help but blurt and it makes me up in knots.

"We can't be killed silly girl but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers one in the heart sends us to a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box till he decides to pull the daggers out. That must be what he's done to Elijah." My shoulders slump in relief a little bit because that means Elijah isn't dead and he wasn't ignoring my pleas. But Elijah is still in trouble.

"This one is mine." She uses her flashlight to point to her coffin that sounds so weird to say. I am freaked the hell out from coffins I can't imagine being in one waiting to become alive again. I am shocked that I don't even realize I am talking.

"He keeps your coffin on standby?!"

"He likes to be prepared when his family inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's (coffin) isn't here he must have stashed it elsewhere."

"I feel sick."

"Welcome to the family love. You should have run the second you realized Elijah was gone." Well I won't be here long enough but it isn't like I am going to tell you that. I don't know why Elijah would want to stay with the maniac and its clear his sister doesn't know either. I get that he didn't help Klaus with their dad but that doesn't justify the shit he has done to his own siblings since then. I know they have two more brothers but they are both dead. Living on eggshells for eternity is a hell in itself and why would Elijah do that to himself? He clearly has a guilt complex the size of an island.

"Well the witches have put some sort of hex on me. So long as I am carrying this baby I can't leave New Orleans. If I do they kill me." Don't you think I would have been gone already. I am like the Queen of evading when shit hits the fan.

"Knowing Klaus he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks trust me. You best find a way to break that hex and run." I know he most likely would do this once the baby was born but to hear it out loud really gets to me. I feel nauseous again. At this point it is do or die literally. I plan on breaking this hex hopefully Pita knows exactly what hex it is so I can do just like Elijah's sister says and run.

She leaves and all I can do is just stare over my shoulder. Everything is getting to be too much. I thought stress couldn't get any higher but I clearly was wrong hearing from Klaus' own sister that it most likely only get worse is all I need to let the dam on my emotions break. I don't feel like crying I feel like throwing crap across the wall. I am so angry how could a one-night stand turn into the fight of my life. I never want drama when things get too serious I run except this time I can't. I just need to calm myself and stick with the plan tomorrow night I will be gone and away from this psychopath. I want to help Elijah but I have to think of me first because at the end of the day all I have is me to fall back on. I will help his sister as much as I can between now and then hopefully I don't see Klaus in the meantime he probably will just make me vomit again and I don't really feel like hurling right now.


	8. Chapter 8

25SHA- Thank you so much for the review and hope you like this chapter as well :)

I am very much appreciating the views and visitors I wish for more comments! I love the feedback and if you guys don't understand something in the story don't hesitate to ask :)

Chapter 8

_Hayley's POV_

I gotta get into town because I have to get some wolfs-bane as much as I don't want to do this I have too. I just got a glaring example of why I can't do this to this child. The father is just will use it until it serves no purpose. My baby can't be a means to an end that isn't fair to it. I find the spot that the GPS says. Jardin Gris has all types of herbs so most likely they will have a lot of types of wolfs-bane. I park my car across the street but it looks like it is closing so I better run and hopefully the girl doesn't make me wait another day to get the wolfs-bane it will ruin the plan and I don't know any other place that will have the wolfs-bane I need just ready for purchase.

"Oh hey, hey..."

"Sorry." The shop worker is locking the door as I get there.

"I just need one teeny tiny little herb please..." I ask with hopefully a face that shows I really need it.

"Which herb?" Thank God the girl is going to help me she wouldn't ask if she isn't going to help right?

"Crushed Acanat flower?"

"Wolfs-bane, it's a poison? Looking to kill a wolf ?" She looks alarmed that I would ask for such a thing I guess it makes a little sense since there are no wolves in NOLA anymore. But then her face changes like she is interested when she asks me if I am looking to kill a wolf hopefully this isn't a mistake.

"Just a little one" She looks shocked but I think she sympathizes with me because she says give me a minute and she goes back into the shop to get it. I just look around as I am waiting because what else can I do she didn't say I could come in.

She comes back out with two vials and tells me to cut some gypsum weed and few shots in some hot tea and that should do it. I feel so relieved that things are starting to move and finally some relief to ease some of the stress of my shoulders. I try to pay her and she doesn't want my money. I really appreciate that maybe she gets that this is hard as a fellow woman.

"She says its not the town for wolves, you're doing the right thing."

When the shop girl says this I feel the complete opposite. I don't feel that way I want this baby I really do but I can't imagine putting a baby through this a dangerous and neglectful father and a mom with no job, no money, no skills really who can't do anything for it. I know all of the cons of not bringing this baby into the world into this mess. But I want the baby anyways, I love the baby despite these circumstances, I want my baby but I have to do right by my child and not let my kid grow up wrong with a father that might make them feel not good enough and hurt it and a mother who can't give them child anything because I have nothing but love but that don't pay the bills.

Everything is so jumbled up in my head but I know exactly what I have to do. I can't be selfish and do the things I want because I want too. I have no means to take care of my kid and Elijah isn't here anymore to at least try to make Klaus care. I only just met Rebekah today and she is only going to be here until she can find Elijah and then she is out of here too.

What happens if she can't find Elijah anytime soon? I can't wait long concerning this baby and Elijah will live forever maybe we will see each other sometime within my lifetime hopefully. I wish I could have hugged Elijah before all of this happened. He let me keep his jacket maybe I can use it to help find him. If I can get Pita to help maybe I can know where Elijah is. Even if we are long gone by then I can tell Rebekah she will need all the help she can get. Before I realize it it is getting dark I have been sitting on this bench for a while let me go get some tea like the shop girl said. I see a small cafe at the corner. I use the money I was going to use for the wolfs-bane on my tea.

"Come on Hayley, one upset stomach and all this stupid ancient drama is history." I put the drops in the tea and I get ready to drink it at least I try to. I still hesitate to do it, I know what I have to do I just can't bring myself to do it. But then I hear a branch break whoa! Can't I just be alone for damn it. This crap is freaking me out. I look around to see if anything is in sight and then I get spooked by a damn vampire.

He starts talking but I don't really know what he's saying until he says wolf. He knows I am a wolf but who could he know that.

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" I throw the hot tea in his face. Who the fuck does he think he is? I am tired of people I don't know telling me to do shit you don't own me. You don't even know me! I get ready to run but as I turn around there's his friends waiting for me. Two more vampire bastards how the fuck am I going to get out of here now.

Whoa out of nowhere Rebekah twists one of their necks and I let out a gasp I didn't even know I had and then she pulls out the other's heart from his back. Wow she saved my life and my kid's life. I don't want to do this anymore. I almost lost my life and my baby and now I just want my baby safe and away from all of this crazy shit. I'll find a way for my kid. I promise you little one I won't let anything happen to you or I will go angry mama wolf.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. " Rebekah says this and the heart is still in her hand it looks like some crazy Shakespeare shit reciting this to a freaking heart but I have never been more thankful to see a Mikaelson. I am still in shock but she keeps talking I hear her say

"I do hate bad manners." and then she throws the heart right back on its former owner. And I can't say anything to that. She asks me did I walk her in my condition and I tell her I took my car and show her where I parked. She asks to drive and she is a speed demon and I tell her about the precious cargo she says don't worry love we won't crash. All I can think about are the dead bodies in my trunk and now I have to clean the smell of blood from the trunk. Blood is starting to make me queasy now. We get back and Klaus is already there waiting for us. He smells the dead vampires and pulls them from the trunk and throws them across into grass by the driveway.

He starts spouting of how he told me to not leave the house because werewolves are not welcome here. First of all he only told me werewolves were banned but no one knew I was a werewolf. He never told me I couldn't leave he doesn't even acknowledge my existence. What the hell was I supposed to do for however long I am supposed to be pregnant. I don't even know how long I am going to be pregnant. Will it be normal or because it is a hybrid will it come faster crap this is stuff I need to talk about to Kayla and Pita.

No body knows I am a wolf well nobody except the shop girl when I got the wolfs-bane. Damn! That bitch set me up to be caught. I am so angry right now. That dumb wench almost got me killed but I should have never told her all my business. Even though I didn't' say much she surmised that I was a wolf which was enough to almost get me killed.

"I had a plan and your little night time stroll put that in peril." how the fuck am I supposed to know what the hell you do? It isn't like you talk to me about anything. Fuck you Klaus! Fuck you. Do I need your permission to freaking breathe too. If this is what it feels like to be in his family then I definitely want no part in this. Tomorrow night I will be gone most likely he will be partying late into the night hopefully Rebekah will be gone as well. I don't want her to know I leave because he might dagger her for not telling him her whereabouts. Hell he might dagger her for not stopping me. Why the fuck would he care anyways? He left me to die at the witches hands.

I see Rebekah marching up to him but Klaus screams at her "LEAVE HIM! You have done enough don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door." The fucking narcissistic bastard I refuse to bow down to his whims. Where the hell does he get off talking to us like that. Everything is about him and we are casualties in his quest. I didn't sign up for this shit. Elijah was the first to fall in this mess. Oh God! Elijah is somewhere out there with a dagger in his freaking chest for nothing.

"If I hadn't heard them bragging about werewolf heads everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one seen you do a damn thing. Elijah made a deal to protect YOUR child so that it could save your selfish rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it." Rebekah quips right back at him with no hesitance. This makes me feel guiltier because Elijah has no obligation to help my baby but he laid down his life to help my baby by working with this jerk in front of me. I don't want them to sense my guilt so I force myself to relax and just watch them.

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you shall I? Form the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me..." he goes on goodness he must love to hear himself speak. I still am mindful to pay attention. "... Does anyone have anymore questions... No, good because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the french quarter in the first place? ANSWER ME?"

"Leave her be." Rebekah appeals on my behalf but I am tired of this dick talking to me like that.

"You want to know what I was doing?" I march up to his face and tell him "I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery." He wanted the truth and he chokes me for it but I don't care right now honestly I may need to gasp for air but I refuse to cower and lie not to this man. He hates it that I wanted to end our child's life how ironic he was going to do the same not even a day ago. It is so quite hilarious to me he cursed me and the baby and now he is suddenly mad that I thought about ending the kid's life. He is so delusional that it is actually funny.

"Nik...Nik!" Rebekah gets him to stop choking me and I finally get a breath in and I am so thankful Rebekah is there to diffuse the situation.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child and the second she tells you she is ready to get rid of it... its okay to care. Its okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do. That's all he ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Rebekah seems to have gotten through to him somehow.

They both sit down and Klaus says the most vile thing I have ever heard

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Are you freaking kidding me he gave his brother away to some ruthless leader that is gunning for him. This is his brother's life it makes me want to vomit. Its one thing to send people to the devils door but your own family that is something else. I pray for a family and this guy has one and he puts them in harm's way for what his quest at power. Everyone is disposable to him. What if he tries to do the same to my kid.

Rebekah looks at him in shock and says "What?"

Klaus actually tries to justify this and says Marcel was nervous and getting antsy. He was nervous about two Originals in town. Klaus explains Marcel wanted Elijah gone so he gave Elijah as a peace offering. That is the sickest thing I have ever heard and I just want to drop the ground. I wish I never met Elijah if I hadn't gotten pregnant he wouldn't have stuck around this place. Elijah is somewhere, God knows where because his brother used him as a bargaining chip. I just can't fathom this, they are blood and Elijah goes out his way for this piece of shit and this is the thanks he gets.

"You bartered our brother..." I can feel Rebekah's anger as if it is mine

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dimantle his empire and honor Elijah's wish..." Fuck your plans Klaus you sold your brother like a bag of potatoes. This was not Elijah's wish. He didn't ask to be a pawn in your sick game. We might as well be the damn expendables because that is sure as hell how I feel. I don't want my baby to be raised like this. He never said anything about getting Elijah back and that is just the worst part. He acts like this is a noble act. He sent Elijah into a lion's den and doesn't freaking care. This is a game of land mines you never know what is the wrong step. I am getting the hell away from this man as soon as possible.

I find Rebekah on the porch just looking out at the night sky. I join her and I hope this is the right thing to do. Elijah would want me to have faith in Rebekah I feel that he would as crazy as that sounds I just feel that to be true. So I can have a little faith because we want the same outcome we want Elijah safe and away from Marcel.

"I know you don't know me well but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there" I am thankful she saved my life just like her brother did. They have no obligation to help me yet they do and the one that does have an obligation left me to die yesterday.

"Us girls have to look out for each other." She says it with a smile and I can't help but ask her

"What is it with you two? You say you hate him but the way you deal with him its so clear. Even when you hate him you still love him."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. Sometimes our hate is so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine Klaus killed he did it again and again when I found someone to care about. He kept doing it until I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, no one was ever good enough for his little sister until one day someone was." I find out a little about her past with Marcel and it just makes me loathe Klaus even more and I don't think it is possible.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah why don't you just get him back yourself?" I am really curious now aren't the originals the most powerful of vampires?

"Because if I cross my brother there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

I give her a look and I do what I think is right I listen to the voice in my head that says to trust Elijah and Elijah trusts his sister so I need to have a little faith in her and do this not just for me but for Elijah and Rebekah as well. She did say us girls have to stick together so maybe this is the right move.

I show her the daggers and she looks shocked at me. She can't believe I found those daggers she talked about from before.

"Oh my God!" she says in a whisper and I know this was the right move.

"I found them under your coffin so if a couple of antique steak knives is stopping you from getting Elijah back then here you go." we smile at each other and it seems that I have a bonafide ally now hopefully we can track down Elijah.

Rebekah says she has got to go. I ask her is she needs any help and she tells me to stay back that is too dangerous at night with so many vampires roaming here and I have to agree that is right. As much as I want to help Elijah I can't risk the baby being hurt or worse and I know Elijah wouldn't want me too and apparently Klaus as well.

After Rebekah leaves I make it up to my room and I text Kay and Pita and tell them that the plan is on for tomorrow but I decided that I want to have the baby and that I just couldn't do it and Kay texts back to me saying it will be okay and that I won't be alone and that helps a lot. Maybe I can live with Kay and when I am able I can get a job and support me and the baby. I wonder if I should contact with Rebekah after this. I feel we have a connection after last night that we could be great friends. I wish I could be able to speak to Elijah at least one last time before I depart and maybe he can come and visit us sometime. I want to include Klaus because he is the baby's father but he is so unstable some times it actually scares the shit out of me. I am also afraid if I do this he might find me and kill me but I am also afraid if I stay I make one wrong move and I am in a box myself except a dagger won't wake me up. I don't want to always look over my shoulder and I feel like I may legitimately die because Klaus can get annoyed with me. It seems anything can annoy the man. Rebekah isn't going to stay long here either. This pregnancy is making me weaker I don't know why. Since I have time and no one is looking over my shoulder I can ask Kayla.

_**Kay I have a question. I feel like my powers are getting weaker I thought I was fine yesterday but now I feel more sluggish. What happens to a werewolf woman when she is pregnant? -Hayley**_

_Once a werewolf woman becomes pregnant her powers get weaker as the full moon gets closer and closer until you can't use them anymore. You will be like a typical human woman while pregnant and have the typical woman aches and pains that come with pregnancy without werewolf abilities to mitigate them. So say hello to swollen feet and an achy back lol -Kayla_

_**So this is perfectly normal. I thought something bad was happening to me. Things over here are so bad but I don't want to speak over the phone just in case Klaus hears me. I am so scared. He used his brother as a bargaining chip and he daggered his brother with this like magical steak knife and he is basically incapacitated until it is taken out of him. I am so sad for Elijah he has been nothing but good to me and I doubted him and cursed the man. His brother did this to him Klaus is something I have never seen before. How can I want to raise my kid in that kind of life. It is so unreal he gave his brother to the person he is trying to get New Orleans from. I am starting to tear up. Kayla I have to help Elijah somehow he is in trouble and it could be a long while till he wakes up. Who knows the next time he will wake up I could actually be dead. **_

_**Klaus kept his sister daggered for 52 years and I don't even think that is the longest she has been daggered. This is the scariest situation I have been in before because it isn't just about me anymore. The other Mikaelsons are dead so it only the three but I feel that the other two probably can't stand Klaus either he probably daggered them as well. He has an excuse for everything it seems and that just makes it worse in his demented mind he feels he has a right to do all this things. -Hayley**_

_This is Pita did you say the other Mikaelsons are dead? Do you mean they are daggered or do you mean that they are done and away on the other side?- Kayla_

_**Hi Pita, I guess they are on the other side because there is only three of them left here. Elijah showed me their life before and I know they is seven of them originally but one died from the plague another died from a werewolf attack the rest were made into vampires but only three left and you now know what I know. Is something wrong? -Hayley**_

_It has nothing to do with your safety so you need not worry about that. One of the original brothers is a protector of witches and if he is dead it means his whole vampire bloodline is dead and that is catastrophic because that would mean a whole genocide occurred or possibly two if two Originals have been killed. This is not good for people like me. Some families have members who become vampires and they watch over their families since they become immortal. Kol has always been known to help us maybe due to his connection through his mother. He has always respected our kind as long as we respected his. If he is dead then that means a lot of witch guardians are also dead which could be really bad for some witch families. Thank you for letting me know this information. We will be there tomorrow night we will let you know where to meet. I am going to let you get back to Kayla. -Kayla_

_**I am glad I can help you guys in a way sorry to hear about that Pita it sounds really bad. I feel really about all those unprotected people I hope someone can protect them since a lot of people seem to be after supernaturals especially but other supernaturals. I hope it works out I can't imagine young kids being targets especially after what happened to me today. I will tell you about that when I see you tomorrow because it is too much to talk about over text. I am kind of sleepy though I will text both of you tomorrow morning when I wake up. Good night Kay and Pita. :) -Hayley **_

_Good night Hay from the both of us :) -Kayla_

I delete the whole thread from my phone just in case anyone tries to get into my phone. I don't think you can ever be too paranoid when it comes too Klaus honestly and he can't get a clue that I am going to run because then I will really be in trouble because Rebekah is out looking for clues on Elijah so I am alone to deal with a hybrid and I can't even put much of a fight since my powers are are diminishing because of the full moon coming soon. I don't really want to sleep here but I am so tired and I don't want to distress the baby even more after the way today has gone. As I fall asleep all I can see is elijah in a coffin all gray for trying to help me. Before I even fall asleep into la la land I feel the tears streaming down my face. I cursed the man who stands beside me and fights. My last thought is I will fight for you too Elijah as much as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Anon- thank you so much for the compliment and I totally agree with you. I started writing my fic because there wasn't any Hayley/Elijah fics at the time I started writing it so I said to myself might as well do it myself because i know there must be people out there who love them as much as I do.**

**xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx- yes Hayley and Elijah will fight for each other and we will get surprises on the way.**

**And for the reviews I have gotten I have decided to post a new chapter. If you feed me, I will feed you quid pro quo. :)**

You get introduced more to the Original Character Agapita Nikolaides Andropoulous/Andropoulous Nikolaides (If you are from a Hispanic nation or background you know why the name is situated like the latter but since she is in America now so I made Nikolaides a middle name to honor her mother's family) and her adventures she is a great person to be allied with.

_Pita's POV_

I am in shock right now how could Kol die so few know how to actually kill him. Shouldn't the Original family be the only ones who know who to kill each other? Maybe with the exception of the Brotherhood of the Five. But why would they choose now of all times to do such a thing. Last time I heard a Bennett witch had entombed the patriarch of the Originals Mikael did he somehow get released from his tomb and hunt them. I know that is his life's work but who would actually release Mikael of all vampires. From the legends he is incredibly ruthless. Only supernaturals could find a way to awaken Mikael but why the hell would someone do such a stupid thing? He is the vampire-hunting vampire what motivation could they have in awakening him. Is it one of those crazy cults that worship him I surely hope not that can only prove to be an even bigger problem.

I wonder if my Ancestors on the other side would know anything about this. Kayla is just watching tv in our hotel room in Baton Rouge and I am too distracted to watch tv right now. I beg my Ancestors to help me because I simply do not understand this right now. I call upon my Ancestor Helena to see if she can help. I go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. As I leave the bathroom I go to my bed and a bid Kay a goodnight and she wishes me the same it looks like she will go to her bed soon as well.

I start to relax on the bed and let the dream world take hold. I feel two calming presences coming towards me and I know it is my Ancestors there to guide me.

**[Please assume anytime Pita speaks with her ancestors it is in Ancient Greek. I don't personally know Ancient Greek but just think of their conversations to be in this language.]**

"Hello my child we see the distress through your eyes." Ancestor Helena already knows.

"Hello Ancestor Helena, I am in need of your guidance." I ask with a shaky voice.

"You need not worry I am always here to help. What do you need?"

"Ancestor I believe something catastrophic has happened and I don't know how I can fix it or if I can but it leaves so many of our kind vulnerable and many people undeserving of their fate."

"Tell me child exactly what is it you speak of. I can only help if I know exactly what help you need."

"I believe I have news of a death of a guardian of witches."

"Well if it is only one guardian assuredly we can find another guardian to help protect a witch family."

"I am afraid it is not just one ordinary guardian it is the progenitor of guardians. The one killed was Kol Mikaelson. His whole bloodline lost which means many of our kind that have transitioned are gone. Their families are without their protection. They are many vulnerable families across the world and what can we do? It will take forever to find them and protect as if we could do that anyways. I am completely lost on what to do. I cannot knowingly let such a large number of witches go unprotected. I do not know what to do. Can I find a way to bring him back? If I can do it will it bring back his bloodline or would he have to try to do this over again. This could take years if we must start over from the beginning and countless people die because of this. If so must someone die for this to happen I cannot kill someone as a sacrifice for the balance it isn't right of me to bargain with someone's life no matter what the cost. That person has a family and the family will not care about the balance. What can I do?"

"Child perhaps there is a way we can do this without a sacrifice. Maybe if we do the spell from each side of the barrier it can perhaps work we won't know until we try. Amynta and I are willing to help you with this quest. At least there is one upside to having us here. I can help you whenever you need all you must do is ask and I shall provide. We will do this in the morning just find all the ingredients you will need as early as possible because I know you also have other tasks you must complete. I will leave you with one message and you will understand when the time comes. You will help two people who will bring change to your life as you know it. That is all I can say and in due time you will understand the meaning of it. Get rest my child you will be a busy one tomorrow."

My Ancestor Helena retreats from my mind but leaves her calming presence and let's me fall into a meaningful sleep.

**Time elapsed: 7 Hours**

My alarm goes off and I quickly disarm it so hopefully it doesn't wake Kayla up but I forget she sleeps like a log so she will be fine. I start to get ready to go pick up the stuff I need I want to do this as early as possible because if my ancestor says do it then you do it. As I am finished getting ready I decide to leave a note for Kayla so she doesn't freak about me being gone I just tell her I had to do stuff and it won't affect our leaving for NOLA.

I go to an herb store and they have everything I need and I head to the woods. Hopefully my Ancestors are checking up on me and following me to the location. I finally get there and I get deep within the woods and I find a clearing. I start to clear my mind and I see the figures of my Ancestors approaching and we make a triangle.

"My child, do you have all the materials needed to perform the spell." My Ancestor Amynta asks.

"Yes I have gathered everything we shall need for the resurrection spell, is it possible for me to speak with Kol Mikaelson?"

"If it will help you complete the spell better than that can be arranged." Ancestor Helena chimes she must have grabbed some part of Kol because he becomes visible to me.

"Looks like a witch wants to bring back a big bad vampire why so?" This is the face of the Kol Mikaelson I hear about. I can tell he is a mischievous one but it is laced with threat.

"No need to threaten me Mr. Mikaelson. I never wanted you dead in the first place."

"Wow I was expecting quite another answer, I haven't been trusting of witches as of late so forgive me for not taking your words for truth at first glance." He is still distrustful and I couldn't blame him he is dead.

"I will assume my Ancestors have not told you of our intentions. We are Nikolaides and we appreciate your fondness for witches. With your death and the death of your bloodline it leaves many witch families without the protection of their guardians this is simply unacceptable. I do not have the complete reasoning for your death but I know it was a means to an end but killing you kills countless others who have nothing to do with your murder. I wish to resurrect you and maybe your line can be resurrected as well because it leaves a large mass of vulnerable people around the world and I cannot knowingly do nothing while witches can be kidnapped to do the bidding of other supernaturals or worse killed for just being a witch. Do you want to stay on the other side?"

"Your family is true! I thought you were a myth I only know of your family from my travels in Greece and only a select few witch families have even heard of you much less think you are real. Hell yes I would like to come back from this dreary non-existence. No offense to you lovely ladies though you were nice enough. But yes I have lots of unfinished business to attend to if I can get back to your side of the veil."

"They don't speak much English but I think they understand your means to not offend and as long as you don't attack witches unprovoked and wreak havoc amongst the human population and remain a true guardian to my kind we will do our best to bring you back. Promise me these things and we can try our best to see that you come back to my side of the veil."

"You drive a hard bargain because I do love a good massacre especially one done by my own hands but I have important matters to see too so I can make a promise for most things in your bargain. I will always wreak havoc on human populations but let's just say I won't do any mass killings in your lifetime. I will keep being a guardian of the witches they always do know who to conjure up the fun."

"You are a funny one now let's get down to business. We are going to use your blood as your link to your bloodline so whom ever has the blood of Kol will hopefully be brought back as well."

"Shouldn't you screen out the crazy ones and bring back only the "good" ones?" Kol asks with his eyebrow raised

"It has to be all of your line because I cannot differentiate who is good and who is bad. One we have no time to decide that also I cannot hold them to my standards because I am a witch I can only understand witch dyanmics or human dyanmics. Only vampires can truly judge other vampires because the know what it means to be one. It becomes a judgment call and no one gave me the explicit authority over this and I wouldn't want too. They weren't supposed to die in mass exodus so I am going to try to rectify this grave transgression."

"Never would I expect to hear this from a witch. How can you think this way, wouldn't that make you an outcast in the witch community?"

"The problem with a lot of modern witches is that they think they have the ability to be superior to other supernaturals. Witches are not the balance and we are not nature. We are apart of it, we are connected to it but we are not nature. We help achieve the balance but we are not the only beings that do. Werewolves, Vampires, and other supernatural entities help with the balance as well. Nature isn't this all peaceful entity it is also volatile, unpredictable and unstable. We all makeup the balance we are representatives of nature but in an extreme way hence our name supernatural. Our extremes were supposed to bring harmony the actions of your father just solidified disharmony but each entity has its own ego .

The same could be said for normal humans some try to exert other humans to their will by saying that they are the superior and that they must yield to them like absolute monarchies or the aristocracies of the past what gives another the right to say I am above you. There is no true answer people hide behind their titles and money to justify this but it is because there is no argument. Many witches have this philosophy it is just they are drowned out by those who shout they are the balance and think they are above the others but little do they know it will be their downfall. When your nose is so high up in the air you cannot see what happens below and that is the perfect opportunity for an adversary to stick a blade in your heart."

"Wow it seems I have been around the wrong witches as of late. I guess I can help you then. What must we do?" Kol asks very interested in our bargain now.

"My Ancestors will just take what they need from you and we start the process."

Helena takes a blade and slices his palm and some blood goes into the bowl and once I start putting all the ingredients in the bowl we start binding the vampires from Kol's line to each other although we don't know who they are exactly they have their maker's mark within them.

All three of us start doing the spell and I feel the wind picking up and we just keep on going at this point nothing can interrupt us I know the haze of green is fogging up the forest. My family's aura blessing all that is around us is a by-product of us performing the spell we also unbind him from his bloodline shortly after. I don't need one of them to die and then he dies with them and killing off the bloodline again. The spell is over and I look at Kol and he is confused. He doesn't know if he is here on my side or if he is still stuck on the other side.

"I don't feel any different how can we know the spell has worked?"

I am getting all the stuff from the ground and putting them back in my bag and thanking my Ancestors for their help and they want to see the spell through while we can still speak to each other.

"Easy when we get back to a busy place you can say excuse me and ask them for directions somewhere if they don't hear you then we failed if they do hear you we are back in business."

"Seems easy enough we shouldn't I just use my superspeed and get out of here and find out?"

"Because I would like to be there when you do."

"Why?"

"I want to be sure that the spell has worked too. Do you know any of your sires?"

"Why would they even matter?"

"If your whole line died when you died hopefully with your resurrection they were resurrected too maybe if you could contact one it might show our success in bringing back your whole line and not just you. I must be sure for the witch families across the world."

Kol shrugs and says fine once he gets a new cell phone he will look up some contacts. My Ancestors tell me this part of the journey ends and we will find each other once again when the time is right. Kol and I start walking and we make it to the car and he insists he drives. I ask him why and he just replies you start to miss even the most mundane of things when you find that you can no longer do them. I can't argue with that so I just throw the keys and I say to him I have no plans right now of dying so he better watch it. I realize he is able to catch them and they didn't just go right through him so now we know he is on the this side the veil.

We reach downtown Baton Rouge and he says it is now or never see if the plan has worked. We get a new cellphone and he looks up his contacts and calls someone. He starts speaking in a language I definitely don't know but if I had to guess it sounds like one of those Scandinavian languages make sense because he is one. I hear a woman on the other line and her tone seems at ease so she certainly isn't scared of him. They talk for maybe 10 minutes and I just wait. I see that he finally finishes the call.

"I know witches all over and it seems a witch family I know from Denmark had lost their mother died for no apparent reason she had no injury she just started turning gray. The family didn't know what happened because vampires are supposed to be immortal for the most part and no threat was among them but their mother perished. When I died, she died but they didn't know of my recent passing or my resurrection and then one of the daughters speak of their mother 'miraculously' coming back to them all in one piece looking as if she never died in the first place. So I guess your witchiness is on the up and up. Mind you she wasn't directly turned by me, I turned her father and her father turned her."

"This is great news to hear so I guess it worked. Now that you are alive what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I have a rendez-vous with the French Quarter, like I said unfinished affairs."

"For what reasons are you going to New Orleans?"

"Sorry witch but that is no business of yours."

"Is it about Elijah?"

Kol face has darkened in unimaginable degrees and walks right in front of me and asks

"How the hell do you know of my brother?!"

"Someone I know is concerned something foul has happened to Elijah because of Niklaus but you seem to already know this."

"And who do you know?"

I take his phone and start writing something because there is no way I would say this aloud in Louisiana of all places.

_I know the person who is having the child of your brother Klaus and from what I can see you know of her as well because it seems you have been watching your family from the other side._

"What business do you have with the girl?"

"She doesn't feel safe with your brother especially now when Elijah is no longer there to help watch over her. She is trying to help your sister find answers."

"You are coming with me to New Orleans witch so grab all your things and let's go!"

"You aren't the only person involved in this you know. I have a friend who is with me too she is helping me with this situation. She is the best friend of the girl I am trying to help."

"Where is she? If she must come then let's get her and go. I don't know if my brother will be moved from the last spot I saw him in so we must hurry up."

"Do you forget you are his brother and that I am a witch? Where ever he ends up I can find him because of his connection to you."

"He is being guarded by a young witch she may have some type of spell on him so he can't be found."

"I doubt it, no witch from New Orleans (who uses ancestral magic) can practice magic without getting caught even if they wanted to help your family they would most likely die for helping them. A witch like that would be overconfident so she wouldn't even think to do that. And if she is a young witch she wouldn't even know how with how New Orleans witch politics work."

"Well we can never be too sure. I have a hotel I still own over there if it still exists then we can stay there incognito you can help your friend and I will find my brother. I hate asking any other for help especially from someone who has already helped me but this is my brother. If any harm shall come to him it shall be from my hand not bloody Marcel's. I am going to make Nik pay for this."

"Okay let us just get to my stuff and my friend and we will be out of here."

"Where are you staying?"

"Right across the street actually."

"Okay no time to waste I will come with you. Longer we take, the more time it takes to get to New Orleans."

"Okay okay, we will be going we planned on leaving before noon anyways so everything will be on schedule for us too."

By the time we get into the elevator of the hotel I get a text from Kayla asking me where I was because soon we have to hit the road. I tell her I am going to be there real soon and I have a surprise.

I get to our room and sure enough she is surprised. Probably by how quick I was and there is a vampire right behind me and I am acting like that is all cool.

"Hey Pita I don't mean to question your skills as a witch but you know that guy is a vampire right."

"Oh yes dear she knows quite well what and who I am, do you?"

"Uhh no?" Kayla looks unsure and uncomfortable considering she is a werewolf I don't blame here so I decide now is a good time to speak.

"He is going to be an ally to us, he has business in New Orleans as well and he is quite knowledgable about Klaus."

"How do you know Klaus?" Kayla asks

"Well I am his brother so I should hope I know at least a little about dearest Nik."

"How many of you are there?" Kayla looks on curious

"How about we save 20 questions for the car ride we should be getting ready to go. You can find tidbits about me later. The faster we get to New Orleans the faster we can help those whom we consider family."

We are all in agreement about that Kayla can help her best friend and Kol can help his brother and I can find out why the heck can't witches practice magic in New Orleans. Kol being the gentleman he was raised to be carries our bags for us and opens our doors. He still insists he drives and neither of us makes a fuss because it gives us permission to do nothing.

"By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Kol Mikaelson pleased to meet your acquaintance and who shall you be? I reckon you wouldn't like to be called werewolf girl?" He says this in a playful manner.

"My name's Kayla Arroyo and werewolf girl does not suffice for me." She says this with a little mirth in her voice followed by a small chuckle.

Who would have thought that a vampire, werewolf, and witch would be in a car just chatting it up as if it was a normal thing. Common goals seems to make the most opposite of people allies. Kol starts the car and he starts zooming on the highway and it seems Kol wants to make his entrance into New Orleans as soon as possible and we are just along for the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

So I got two new people on my bandwagon and I just want to say thanks to both poogirl1 and AussieCat as well as all the others who have my story as a favorite or follow. I wanted to just shoutout all of you I love damon Salvatore girl, KJMorse, LannaLuthor, lucyper, suziraye, xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx, and La Melodie . Thank you for all the support I decided to continue this story for you guys and those who commented. I think it would be unfair not to continue this story after you guys chose to follow my story. I just want to say thank you to the supporters of this story means alot to see people care to read my story. :)

Chapter 10

_Kol's POV_

These women honestly are a fun bunch it has been sometime that I have found bearable company outside of my family. I wonder how dear Rebekah is doing? One drawback being on this side of the veil is that I can no longer check on her as I have once done. I hope she doesn't do anything ridiculously stupid as getting involved again with Marcel. The bloody man will always choose power over anything and I don't want her to be collateral damage for him again. She lost more than 50 years of her life because of it. Granted it was taken by the wretched fool Niklaus but the results were the same she would have been hurt by him in another fashion he will always trade her for increased power. He is Klaus' mini me she should know better. It seems in our family the brunets were given brains because all the blonds were always lacking being blinded by just one emotion. All of the blonds have no clue I swear it.

Mikael only lived to maim whether it be physical or emotional. Esther always afraid for the other shoe to drop. Klaus always fearful from Mikael and then the world at large. Rebekah always naive she has spent a thousand years on Earth yet she pretends to know everything but always makes naive and misguided choices. Where as the brunets have all the smarts, charm and drive. Elijah and Finn perhaps the smartest of our bunch but I was and still am the clever one. Dearest Henrik was all of those he would have been just an amazing man if he had the chance. I wonder how our eldest brother Aaron was like too bad he died before any of us could know him.

I am glad those two are not on the other side, they got to pass on because it seems cruel to never live and then watch your siblings live and do the most atrocious things imaginable. It also makes it easier for me to never encounter the shame I know they must have. I hope where ever they are they are together. The girls are sleeping I could be true to my nature and try to drain them witch blood is truly taste like divinity or the closest thing to it on Earth and werewolf blood taste like the power of the Earth. Such a great combo waiting to be sampled my goodness how dare they fall asleep with a vampire in the car. We may be friendly but I am still Kol Mikaelson after all.

"Keep your thoughts down they are disrupting with my dream. My goodness your projection is so loud."

I am stunned how the hell did this witch know what I am thinking?

"I am no ordinary witch, the stories about Greek seers and psychics are no myth. So like I said keep it down."

"Can you read my mind?"

"Yes I can but I would never do so without your say so but you are projecting so loud that it sounds like shouting."

"Are all Greek witches like you? I am quite curious I should take it upon myself to befriend more if they can."

"Not that I know of. Some people are just gifted with one of these gifts and most of them not witches but they are considered supernatural because having foresight just like having telepathic and psychic abilites are not as well."

"How come you are blessed with so many gifts?"

"I guess I am just that special. My mother's family is the Nikolaides and my father's family is just a giant mixture of magic and of the mind. My sister and I were lucky to get both abilities of both but it isn't absolute. Not every member gets to become a witch or a seer. My sister was a seer where as I am not but I am psychic and have powers of the mind like telepathy and telekinesis and she did not have these powers but we both were blessed with the ability of the craft"

"You refer to your sister in the past tense, is she a resident of the other side?"

"No she isn't she has passed on to the afterlife but I don't really feel like talking because I want to sleep. If you keep projecting I am just going to focus to tune out all voices which makes it harder to focus on sleeping. You are an Original vampire you should no better than to project your thoughts so loudly anyways but I can see why. You lost siblings and that is something that kills a little part of your heart."

"Yes it does kill a part of the heart but I no longer have mine so no big deal."

"The heart that beats in someone's chest has no capacity to love its function is to pump blood throughout the body. The heart that we love with comes from our spirit it is something that never leaves us even when we leave the flesh behind. You had concern for your sister and that had nothing to do with the dead organ in your body. If you had no heart how can you appreciate the greatness that never was when speaking of your brother. If you had no heart you wouldn't have the capacity to love him any longer and I can tell his death still plagues your mind."

"You seem to be surprising me again and again with your thought process. But still I left my heart long ago all I feel is regret for the actions of others because they killed my beloved brother."

"Well thank you but keep your thoughts at a lower volume because I really am sleepy."

"Cheeky witch"

"And don't you forget it."

I can hear her heartbeat slow down and see she has fallen asleep. Driving helps clear my mind and right now it is exactly what I needed. I wished Finn was able to come back with me but he was determined to stay dead. I may have been livid with him for joining Esther but I finally got it. Spending time with him on the other side was eye opening. He was ashamed of going against his morals and I can respect that. We may have completely different morals but I stopped thinking about myself and started listening to what he had to say.

In the end he found a reason to live albeit with the boxer Sage he wanted to live finally and that's what I wanted for us. We had to live because Henrik didn't have the chance. Finn got he got what he finally wanted and needed no more than that. The highlight of my life on the other side was ever loyal Finn telling mother she could just get lost since she kept meddling with him and Sage. Bravo big brother on getting a backbone with Esther she can suck the life out of you literally and otherwise.

After Henrik no Mikaelson should have died but he died by those wretched self-anointed ones. Trying to kill my family like it was en vogue. Who the hell did they think they were come roaring in as if they were appointed by Angels? Little do they are going to lose a chess piece. A chess piece that I have befriended and finally sees the true colors of those wannabe righteous hypocrites.

They kill and kill and then have the audacity to justify when they kill but my bloodline doesn't get the same courtesy. They go on and kill vampires they didn't even know so they can get a cure for that cursed doppelganger. They cause a genocide and then unleash Silas who most certainly will only add to that. for what for her to be human for what purpose should she be human?

She is deeply embedded with vampires does she think she can avoid that fate and still be with them? I guess I have found someone more naive then Rebekah. That blood is on their hands and their hands alone. Silas sure enough has killed since coming back to humanity. How will they justify it this time? They only care about themselves that they don't see what is missing they will be up for a rude awakening soon enough and I plan on being there for every minute of it.

My revenge upon them won't even be by my own hands. They are the masters of their own doing that I won't even have to lift a finger. The only thing better than causing a massacre is being a spectator to it and I am going to make sure I am there for the day it happens. I might wield some justice to my "BFF" Jeremy because I didn't have enough time tormenting him as a ghost but now that I am corporal it will be so much fun and maybe I shall get my tools because I plan on making it last a while. He spouts off about getting his sister back the damn wench never left. He is an idiot to believe that she will stay human while still being in the Salvatore hands.

I wonder whose turn it is this week Damon or Stefan? He killed so many for a fruitless battle and I wonder how is he going to live with himself. I think when I am torturing him I will also start spouting Finn's ethics on him and really make him see the blood on his hands. Watch out Jeremy because I am coming for you mate and we are going to have a real good time playing catch up.

Damn it I just realized I am just famished. Why couldn't the witch find a way to make me not have bloodlust!? Then I could just kill for fun and not having to worry about playing with my food. We are not stopping at this point we are only half an hour away from New Orleans and I can eat when I get there. I can't stop for anything because I plan on getting Elijah as soon as possible. I don't want that bastard Marcel moving my brother or getting smart and making that little witch cloak him. It will be a bitch and near impossible trying to find someone in plain sight.

Maybe I can get this witch to help me. If she is truly a Nikolaides then the magic she possesses is just legendary and won't be any problem for her at all but she has her own motivations. Well maybe she can multi-task. I cannot believe I have a near mythical witch sitting next to me. If there is nothing I love more than a witch it is a powerful one it just has me salivating. I want to see her in action oh my what I would pay to see her kick Klaus' ass.

How the hell can you barter your own brother? How will he try to spin this new one? Always trying to make him daggering us seem virtuous and for our own good. I can't digest his bullshit on an empty stomach. I will get Elijah back before Klaus can have buyer's remorse. I don't want him to try to spin this new one saying "I saved you Elijah show some gratitude." Something like that would come from his pompous mouth and I don't plan letting him have the satisfaction.

He would be the one to see such a noble act in that. He threw his brother's life away to the power hungry Marcel as leverage. I may do alot of things to my siblings but I do it to them and not let someone else do it. He freaking sold out Elijah for what? It didn't yield shit if he thinks Marcel his star pupil would trust him and open up to him you must be kidding me. Marcel first lesson from you was to trust no one and that includes you nimwit.

"What did I tell you about projecting hmm? I can see that I will not be getting any more sleep. How far are we from New Orleans?"

"We are only 10 minutes away now from my old hotel if its still there of course. We are already in New Orleans though. I must ask you something rather important. Is it possible for us to be aligned concerning my brother. I may be in need of a witch do you by chance know of any good ones?" I ask her with a bit of humor but the circumstances are very severe. This is my brother we are speaking of and the brother I like most well maybe with one exception but he is no longer with us.

"I'll help you but it cannot interfere with why I am here."

"Why are you here?" I am curious

"I am here to help someone nothing more nothing less."

"I always did hate witchspeak."

"I cannot tell you everything because it is not my place too."

"I get it never reveal your cards because nothing is ever a sure thing. I am surprised the werewolf girl never woke up not once."

"Kayla sleeps like a log bumpy roads couldn't even stop her from dreaming."

"Not a good trait for a werewolf around these parts they are banned in the quarter."

"Believe me she is always alert and I plan on no one knowing her true nature."

"Looks like my hotel is still intact let us get situated."

My new favorite witch is shaking the werewolf girl awake and she takes in her surroundings and someone so aloof is now so serious looking. Whatever they are going to do must probably be life or death by their mannerisms.

"Kayla we are here. It seems that Kol has a hotel and we can stay there until we have to do what have to do."

We are in the lobby and my goodness Marguerite has made sure to keep up with the times. I simply must congratulate her for her work. I wonder if she thought I just left she should know better than that. But it has been 100 years since we saw each other last. I told her take care of the hotel and that I would be back. I had no idea that I wasn't coming back for good. Blasted Mikael and Blasted Klaus for that matter daggering me that damn fool. How did he even know I was in the city? I made no mention of me returning to New Orleans.

I certainly didn't inform Elijah or Rebekah how did he know I was there. Mikael was getting hot on my trail and then I get daggered by my brother I can say I didn't see that coming. The only reason I came back was to warn Rebekah that Mikael might know of them being in New Orleans so much for being a good brother because I didn't even relay the message to her because insipid Nik starts going dagger-crazy.

I rouse from my quick thoughts because the witch has the face that says I am projecting loudly also they are waiting so we can check-in. I decide it is as good as a time to check-in.

"I would like the key for the penthouse apartment please. Also send someone to fetch me some clothing." I say to this clerk maybe he can be my meal once I get situated.

"Sorry sir the suite you speak of is not for habitation it belongs to the owner of the hotel and it is off limits to guests but we have some vacancies for the presidential suites."

"That is precisely why I am asking for the key to my apartment!" I grit out

"Do you have any identification sir so I can be sure?"

"Identification? This is all the identification I need!" Pointing to my face. "Where is Marguerite?!"

"Umm let me get her secretary to take you to her sir? Sorry about the mishap." He must know he has made some type of error because once I yell for Marguerite he visibly becomes tense I can hear his heart beating quite rapidly. He probably wants to keep is job at this point.

A woman comes and sees us at the desk and assume it is us who want Marguerite and she takes us too a office space and behind a door with Marguerite name plastered on the door. Her secretary doesn't make us wait she ushers is in.

"A man claims to be the owner of this building is here but surely it must be some mistake." The secretary says this with a smug grin as she looks at me condescendingly. First thing I want this bitch fired by the end of the day after that I will kill her. How dare she speak to me in such a manner I am her boss?

"Brenda do not play tricks with me, the owner of this hotel is not among the living and after the last couple of months I have had please don't ever play such a cruel joke to me. I saw the owner's death with my own eyes so leave me be and tell whomever wants his apartment is not welcome to it but they may stay in any room that's available." I can her the slightest crack in her voice she must not believe it and I wouldn't blame her. I had no idea that she saw me daggered by Klaus.

"Christina Marguerite I told you I would return not as swift as I would have liked but I always keep my promises."

"**MS. BETANCOURT** You know this man?" Brenda asks not so sure of herself anymore and has dropped her attitude as well as her shoulders. She stresses her name as if to get some control of the situation.

Marguerite turns around from watch the view from the window and settles on me and she looks like she seen a ghost. I guess it is a surprise to her to see me alive after thinking me to be dead. She walks over to me and reaches her hand out and touches my shoulder and she is shocked that she feels something solid.

"Of course I know this man he is my husband and my last name is Mikaelson" She has the brightest smile she always reserved for me on her face. No matter how much she wants to be Marguerite she always thought it made her sound more dignified she will always be Christy to me. I just hug her as hard as I can because it has been a long time coming. She holds my head in her hands and just looks into my eyes doubting the veracity of this moment probably. I kiss her chastely and and are foreheads touching and I close my eyes. I too doubted this would happen again and I savor it I forget there are three other people in this room because all I can feel is Christy. All I ever wanted was to feel Christy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Since I got two new followers you can thank them for the two new chapters being uploaded today :). Bethhjella and Let-me-go-now thank you for following me and thank you to all my favorites and followers as well as the comments they sure do make me happy to see feedback.**

_Kol's POV_

I remember we are not the only ones in the room and I turn to this "Brenda" woman and compel her to not utter my name and to situate my new friends in the best rooms available. Quickly she went from the condescending know-it-all to yes sir. The other three leave the room and its only me and Christy left.

"How can this be real? I saw you die! I was saw him stab you right in the heart and you told me that ends a vampires life. But it didn't look like wood it looked like metal. He killed you and I thought he was going to leave your body and I was going to take it and bury you and have a respectful funeral and tell Rebekah." I see her start breaking down in my arms her eyes wet and she is babbling.

"He probably killed her too, I wrote to her you know telling her we must meet and we planned to meet at our place and he was threatening her. I led Rebekah to her death how did he know to find us? I knew he had to be much more powerful then me if he was able to kill you. I was only just new to being a vampire. He beat me to the punch Kol I wanted to tell Rebekah and pack our things so we could leave. I figured he knew your dad or something because he knew how to find her. I realized I didn't have to close to hear him I backed away slowly so he couldn't hear me and probably kill me too. Kol I'm so sorry I didn't mean for Rebekah to die but he grabbed her so roughly and he radiated anger it was scary if he could make Rebekah wince in pain then I knew he had to be more then I could handle. Kol I am sorry about Rebekah you must believe me I wouldn't send my best friend to her own death. I didn't know how he found out I thought I was discreet and I thought I was next! He seemed to know where I would try to go and be there before I was I thought he was killing all the close people around me until I was the only one left."

I lower us to the ground and we just sit there and she is just shaking and tears are just everywhere. For the better part of 100+ years she thought the dagger killed me and that she led Rebekah to her death. This seem like such a twisted turn of events she had no clue it wasn't my father who was daggered me but my own brother. Klaus probably followed Rebekah because he is who he is. He must have read the her letter.

"How did you address the letter did you put your name in the letter?"

"No I just signed it M. you told me its better to not use the mail service and to not address my name in letters. I wouldn't have revealed our home even if I thought you had died. How are you alive Kol? I saw you die before my eyes. You grayed and everything. When he dragged her from our secret meeting place I saw the letter on the floor and I kept it. It was the last thing of Rebekah's I had and I just had to keep it even if it was evidence of my betrayal."

"Darling I told you regular wood couldn't kill me but I must have forgotten to mention special daggers could incapacitate me. It wasn't any of my father's followers who daggered me it was my brother Klaus. He hates Mikael just as much as the rest of us. Where is this letter? Do you still have it?"

"Your brother daggered you! Why would he do such a thing? Your brother threatened Rebekah and I know he meant it. Its not like how you and Rebekah were, it wasn't playful threats he promised he would make her world go dark and he did. How could he kill Rebekah too? I thought he was going to come after me too. I don't know where your sister is but I made a memorial for her it is next to yours but it seems you don't need much of a memorial now." She gets off the floor and goes into her desk and opens a drawer and pulls out a box and the box it contains momentos and she opens this very old sheet of paper its yellow and hard. I read the letter and it speaks about danger coming Rebekah's way and that they both must get out before the man can come and get her.

"Darling you must know something. Rebekah is not dead she's alive and she probably thinks you are dead by the gravity of your letter but she probably thinks Klaus killed you before she even got there and I wouldn't be surprised if he subtlety threatened that he "killed" the author of the letter it is the easiest way to get her in line. She probably feels guilt over your death too never doubt your friendship with her because I guarantee you she has thought of you over the years."

"Then why did I die!? Did you know I died? And I don't even know how I thought it was all the guilt. I died and it was slow and it felt like I was on fire but there was no flames and I was all alone in our home. I grabbed a letter of yours and even though everything felt like hot lava being put on my body I held your letter and thought maybe we were going to be together again but I couldn't find you. I was still in the world but everytime I spoke no one could hear me. I was in New Orleans but I wasn't in New Orleans. I thought maybe if I couldn't find you or Rebekah maybe I could see my parents and I couldn't find my parents either. I just became mad I could walk down Bourbon street as busy as it was and no one knew I was there. I thought it was some supernatural justice being carried out because of what happened."

" Sweetest heart you must calm down. I cannot tell you the story if you continue to be hysterical!"

"How could I not be hysterical I died?! At least I think I did it wasn't much of an after life it was like a punishment I saw other people living but nobody saw me."

"Klaus daggered me and I was stored in a coffin for more than a century he somehow found me before I could tell Rebekah that Mikael believed that my siblings settled in the south and it was only a matter of time before he found them in New Orleans. I wanted us to go out west to California because I knew you and Rebekah would have just loved beach. Darling I am sorry you carried grief in your heart it is only another reason for me to hate my brother."

"I cannot believe your brother would do such a thing honestly. I know you had problems with him but honestly he kept you locked away for over a hundred years and never bothered to pay you any mind. Is Rebekah okay have you seen her lately? Is she married now? Is she finally happy?"

I see my wife's eyes hopeful all she ever wanted was for my sister to find someone who made her happy. She plenty of times found it only to have Saint Nik pull the rug from under her. If there is one thing in this world that could actually make me feel it is the being in front of me. I told the witch I left my heart long ago and but is was taken from me so forcefully and carelessly. Never again will I have to endure this fate even if I must find a way to end Niklaus. I refuse to die on the sword for that wanker. He is no king and I am not his knight.

"Rebekah was daggered too she was trapped in a coffin for almost a century herself darling but she is well but I am afraid my brother is not. This isn't the first time my brother has tried to dagger. He even kept our brother Finn daggered in a coffin for over 900 years."

"Why should you care about your brother? He daggered you, Rebekah, and Finn for a centuries you owe him nothing Kol. We can live happy if we have to move then we can move. The hotel has made a fortune you know. I was more than capable in keeping it afloat. I guess my father giving me tutors worked out well. My mother thought it silly for me to have an education because in her mind all you needed was looks and etiquette to marry well. I'm glad my father wanted me to be as sharp as any man. He used to say 'When you are as intelligent as any man, you can fool him as much as he can fool you.'" She keeps rambling I know she misses her parents as much as she must have missed me. I just think to myself my wife has been alone all this time with no family and I want to pay attention to her again and away from my thoughts. Why hasn't Michel been around her?

"... I even expanded you know. I made sure we had an empire like you said we could. We may not own the world but we own a lot of hotels and condominiums around the world."

"Somethings never change you still can talk your head off maybe you should alert Rebekah to your presence because I simply cannot take all of this yapping."

"You can act like you hate it all you want! I know you live for it."

"Indeed I do darling but time is of the essence my brother is in trouble but it isn't Klaus it is my eldest brother Elijah. It seems my brother daggered the other because he wants to make a power play and used Elijah as a chess piece. Christy as much as I don't want to delay our reunion my brother is somewhere in a box and I need to get to him before he can be moved. And my new witch friend can help me."

"I was meaning to ask you why you were in the company of a witch and a werewolf. You know apparently the werewolves are barred from here I don't really know why though for the better part of our separation I have been holed up in our apartment. I couldn't bear to leave after I thought I led Rebekah to an execution. The guilt debilitated me I thought I lost the last of my family Kol I only had Michel left but not even my brother could make me forget. I begged him to move back to France I really thought someone was after me and they were going to take out everyone I loved one by one. Watching you gray and then Rebekah being dragged away it killed me but somehow I was still alive. Michi made sure I still got blood and functioning because he refused to let me die and for once I am glad for his persistence because had I gotten my wish I wouldn't be here with you. He lives in Marseilles and he runs our hotels over there with his wife I am sure he would be happy to know that you are alive. I will tell him discreetly of course I doubt you want your identity to be known. So how is your new witch friend going to help us get your brother?"

"What do you mean we?! Christy you must be naïve to think I would let you accompany me on this dangerous trek when I just got you back!" She all of a sudden grabs the lapels of my jacket and and her forest green eyes look into my muddy brown ones and she says

"Naive! You listen here you stupid viking if you think you are not going with me. We are a team in everything we do or don't do and you don't get to tell me what to do! I may belong to you but remember this you also you belong to me and I will be damned if I am not there to help you. I am not weak you know I may not be an Original but I sure as hell am not a wall flower."

"I love it when you get possessive my sweetest heart. There isn't a point to argue with you anyways because even if I did win it will only waste time and I must haste in this matter because Elijah is the utmost importance right now."

"Yes we mustn't waste time if Michi was in trouble I would hate to waste time. You know he died too and his wife but I didn't know that until one day Brenda comes into the office and she asked me why I didn't tell her I was on an extended vacation. I was so shocked that she could see me because I got used to being invisible. I just told her I had to visit my brother and his family. I called him and he told me the same thing basically he was here but he wasn't."

"When we are finished with getting my brother back I will tell you exactly what happened to you but we cannot delay helping my brother. Call your god awful assistant and alert her that I simply need the attendance of the witch and the werewolf. By chance what name is this conglomerate under?"

"Okay but it might be easier to have their names especially since werewolves for some reason are not welcome here anymore. The name is Aaron Henrick Broder I just twisted the the names around when I thought you died I did it as a way to tribute you without attracting enemies to come my door."

"Oh yes their names. The witch's name is Pita and the werewolf Kayla. I rather am touched with the tribute." My brothers may not be alive but their name is synonymous with success and importance and that is all I could ever ask for.

"Was that so hard to remember people have names Kol and deserve to be called as such. I see time hasn't changed your atrocious manners."

"Oh hush now wife and do my bidding."

All she can do is laugh straight dead in my face but she pulls out her cell phone and calls the rude assistant "Brenda" and tells her we need the company of the witch and the werewolf.

I pick her up and use my vamp speed and settle us on the couch and I just look into her eyes and can't help but get lost in the those hunter green eyes the green looks almost regal. She puts her hand upon my cheek and next thing I know we seem to kiss with no abandon. My fingers combing through her chocolate hair it always did feel as soft as silk but the memory of the feeling is not as nearly as good as being able to do it. Is someone ill because I keep hearing coughing and it seems to only be getting louder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Be sure to read chapter 11 before you read this. I gave you guys a treat 2 chapters instead of one! Feedback are always welcome :)

_Kol's POV_

"Excuse me, Ms. Betancourt I have gathered the women you have asked for." The little twit "Brenda" knows how to ruin a good moment.

"Where ever you went for charm school you should definitely ask for your money back because it was a wasted investment." This woman just grates my nerves more than usual humans do.

"Oh stop it. That will be all Brenda."

"No do not leave yet..." I go up to the woman and look into her eyes "... you will not alert anyone to what my name is or what I look like." She recites this back to me and I tell her she is dismissed.

"Hello my new friends this is my wife you may call her Marguerite unless she says otherwise."

"Hello my name is Agapita but most just call me Pita and this is my friend Kayla." They both shake my wife's hand and they sit on the couch perpendicular to ours and I casually throw my arm over my wife's shoulders it feels good to be able to just touch again and for it to be my wife makes it all the more great. I can see why Finn didn't need more than Sage because he finally had what he wanted and now I do too. But no time to get lost in dreaming I have a brother to rescue.

"There is a reason I am asking for your help it is about my brother Elijah." I notice that the two look at each other and I feel they know something about my brother but I need to know if they will help because time is of the essence. I just continue with my speech. "My brother has been daggered and I know of the location but I feel he will be moved soon but I have been tracking those who have him right now. I need to know if you will help me before I can continue and don't give me those endless witch nonsense deals because if you can't help me then I will find someone who can."

"We'll help you! What do you need from us?" Kayla says without truly thinking about her decision.

"What Kayla means is we will help you in any way we can. Can you tell us about the situation and we can try to devise a plan to get your brother."

"Why so eager to help my brother?"

"Your brother is helping my friend so if he needs help then we will help. She is worried about him and thinks he left her high and dry but she found out what really happened. Your brother saved my friend's life so yeah I don't mind helping your brother as long as I don't end up dead." The werewolf girl is friends with the other werewolf girl talk about convenient.

"You know the woman my brother knocked up? How I pity a woman with such a fate! Anyhoo since you are on board to help my brother you must now he is in an attic but the loft he is in is not welcome to my kind so I of course cannot get in. But a witch and a werewolf definitely can and you might want to do something about that, werewolves are not welcome here and if they find you then surely they will kill you in the street."

"I already took care of that you can't smell her. She looks and smells like an ordinary human."

Surprisingly I hear my wife say "You are right I didn't even notice that I couldn't smell her essence. Brava!" she finishes with a clap. I look at her and smile stuff like this still fascinate her. Good to know she still enjoys life and its quirks.

"Haha, thank you I do try. This is what we can try I could make us all invisible and we can all hide in plain sight. It would be better if we didn't take a car because we would have to keep up appearances and if we stay invisible the whole time no one can find out who we are or where we have been."

"We can all use our enhanced speed well except you of course you will have to be carried of course. Human definition of fast is like waiting for paint to dry."

"Sorry we cannot all be the fastest of the supernatural but I am the most valuable in the equation." The witch has gusto may be we can be more than allies. I rather like the company she offers.

I can't help but say this deadpan "I see that modesty isn't your strong point."

"As if you would know." Pita retorts with a scoff this causes everyone to snicker. She shifts gears and starts speaking to Christy.

"Is there a secret backway and do you guys maybe have a service elevator so we can get your family member in with little to no one finding out?"

"Yes we have a freight elevator that goes to the parking lot for when those who live in the apartments need to have their furniture delivered. That should be more than capable of holding all of us and Elijah."

"So what is the whole plan we must know now so there is no confusion." I want this to go as smoothly as possible we can't afford for anyone to be on the wrong page."

"I will cloak us all and while under the cloak only we can see and hear each other. It is like an invisible barrier for us. We will still be able to touch things so we must make sure we don't break or bump into anything but the cloak prevents our auras from leaving it so if anyone gets suspicious they cannot trail us. It will look like it must have been a regular human did it and is long gone because they won't be able to catch any scent. Two people will need to hold the casket I think it should be you two. It is only right because you are family members with the one we must rescue and Kayla can carry me back. I can put the coffin under the cloak so no one can see the coffin because it would look like a levitating coffin otherwise." Pita explains and I find no fault in the plan we just need to be vigilant because we can still alert people to our presence. Hopefully this plan goes without a hitch because the sooner Elijah is out of the lion's den the better.

"Kol, is there anything you need Brenda to get for you or your brother so it can be waiting for us in our apartment?"

"Yes, I almost forgot!" I go to the desk and grab a sheet from a notebook and write down Elijah's preferred alterations to Armani and Tom Ford suits and how he likes his shirts and undergarments. I write the clothing I prefer and I want to have a closet full of them and she has by them time we get back to get what I need or she can find a new place of unemployment. I use the intercom and call Brenda to come into the office and give her the note and tell her time starts now. It seems to put fire under her because she is swiftly walking out the room.

"What did you write on that sheet of paper?" Christy is more curious than annoyed.

"I simply said Elijah's prefers his clothes tailored and she needs to hurry because it takes time to get a tailor to alter a suit to my brother's specifications."

"Yeah I surely believe that's all you said." Christy just looks a with a look of disbelief

"I am so happy to see you still have trust in me we must get a move on."

"Okay I think it will be better if we become invisible now and take the elevator that leads into the parking lot less people to maneuver from." The witch is taking charge and I am glad for the no nonsense right now. She starts reciting a spell but I don't feel any different but why argue with a witch only ends up in migraines. She tells us the spell is complete and we start walking and we get to the freight elevator and we finally make it out into the parking lot."

I grab my wife's hand and tell the werewolf girl to follow my lead and I realize we must travel a little bit slower because my wife isn't as old as me and the werewolf isn't as fast a vampire but we should be there in no time at all. But Pita jumps on Kayla's back and she says she is ready and know this will even longer. I say no I tell them one of them jump on my back and the other on my wife's back so they do and we get to the St. Ann's Church after maybe 8 minutes. I tell them my brother is in the attic and that the witch who has been guarding my brother is at school and should be there for a while but you never know these days with kids so we need to be in and out.

"All right Kayla and myself will go in and I will put the coffin under the cloak and float it out of there it will drain some of my magic but I definitely can take it out in a swift manner. So just on the lookout for anyone."

They disappear into the church and Christy and I just hug no words just hold each other. Sometimes you don't need words you know just let your actions guide you and having her in my arms is something I never dreamed I could have again. I wonder if she ever got my secret messages. She couldn't have she would have said something already. Guilt ate at her soul for all these years thanks to Niklaus. Even when he isn't trying he knows how to ruin lives the damn wanker. I can hear soft foot steps coming closer and closer to us and I see my new friends coming out of the church and I softly tell Christy its time to get back to work.

"Christy grab on the other end." She does and the Pita jumps on Kayla's back and we get the hell out of there. For once I am glad that to be invisible. We get back to the parking lot and walk towards the service elevator and hopefully no one is using it when we need it. We go straight up to my apartment and Christy turns the key so the elevator can open. That is a good way to never be disturbed. I will give her some kudos later.

"Girls I thank you quite handsomely for your services. You can stay here as much as you like. If you ever need somewhere to stay we have hotels and apartments all over it the least we can do for you." Christy is so damn hospitable it makes me sick.

"Yeah what my wife said." I just roll my eyes when she hits me in my chest.

"Kayla and I appreciate your sentiment and we just might take you up on that offer. I think you need time with each other and your brother. If you need us we will try to help in anyway we can." Pita and Kayla shakes my wife's hand and then they do something unexpected.

They hug me! Eww these humans and their sentimentality is sickening. I have a reputation to uphold I can't have people hugging me! Well I guess I can do this just this once they after all did help me get Elijah. I won't tell anyone that it actually feels kind of nice but nice things are for the weak. I am not weak I am Kol Mikaelson an Original!

"You really need to stop projecting! You know the one good thing about having friends is?" Pita needs to get mental earbuds now I cannot even have my own thoughts without her butting in. Damn the girl.

"And what would that be slumber parties where we braid each other's hair?" I say this with my most evil smirk.

"No sweetheart it means when we need help kicking ass and taking names we can go as an indestructible team. Like the Avengers of the supernatural world." Christy says with mirth. My wife kicking ass hmm how I always loved to see such a thing.

"Knowing this one here he would probably want us to be called the Revengers." The werewolf girl speaks again I like the name Revengers. Revenge is one of my favorite pastimes.

"Let this be known from this day forward we are now the Revengers!" My wife is reducing our name with her fit of giggles. All the women break out in laughter. My goodness women now I am surrounded by them.

"Christy you simply must cut this out people will not take us seriously if you are always snickering, it ruins atmosphere of us being terrifying."

"Sorry Professor Mikaelson one last thing though. Everyone put one arm out." We all do and I am trying to figure out what this woman is thinking. She counts to three and says Revengers disperse. I scowl at her while the witch and werewolf leave.

"Brenda was here not too long ago I suppose she brought the things you asked for. Kol you must be hungry I have blood in the fridge you can heat it up unless you like it cold which I doubt."

"I like my blood like I like my beer woman... from the tap but I will make due with the wretched blood from bags."

"Kol stop being so dramatic it doesn't even taste bad you just love the flair of a kill. When do you want to awaken your brother?"

"Darling I will pull the dagger from my brother. Learn this lesson today so we never have confusion in the future you can never wield the daggers my dear. It is has dire consequences if it is wielded by a vampire. It is weird other supernatural creatures are not affected but normal vampires are."

"What exactly happens?"

"I don't actually know but I am never willing to gamble with your life so swear to me now you won't ever try to find out. If I am ever in trouble concerning the dagger make one of our new friends pull the dagger or just compel one of the numerous employees to do it."

"Fine with me. I don't really feel like being curious anyways. What happens after we get the dagger from your brother?"

I quickly down two blood bags and tell her she will be speaking to my brother relaying information to my brother and she asks me where I will be.

"I have to check on Rebekah, I may still be incredibly pissed off with her for not avenging me but she is my sister. She is mine to protect and too many people can hurt her here. If anyone should be causing my sister grief it should be me. At least that way she knows it is from a playful place."

"Oh mon cheri, it is so beautiful to see you care." I want to give her a smart alek retort but when I see those hunter green eyes blazing I back down. Sometimes I forget Rebekah is not only my sister but she is the very best friend of my wife.

"Too much sentimentality for me darling I must go but before I do come here and properly kiss me good bye."

"Are you going to put a please on that?" Christy seems to be annoyed but her face says what she truly feels. She wants an embrace as much as I do.

"Obviously I am not, it shouldn't take too long for him to rise. He will definitely need some blood and will probably want to change his clothes. Your assistant may get on my nerves but she sure did get my brother his suits in a speedy manner. But I think she is kissing butt because she got more than needed but I know Elijah appreciates choice she even got casual wear well casual for Elijah."

"Will your brother try and hurt me?"

"No Elijah is the good one, well as good as any of us can be. He is the most noble of the bunch since my other brother Finn is dead. He won't hurt you especially when he finds himself alive and you being hospitable to him. As a gesture of good faith be the one to give him the dagger he will want to hear you out. Don't let him leave I want to speak to my brother. I have much to tell him and you as well. I won't be long in my surveillance anyways."

"Okay that seems easy enough I guess we better start now I will go bring these to one of the guest rooms."

Christy just zips out with all the clothes and she is probably organizing them because the woman just can't leave a mess out and about. She definitely wouldn't want that to be Elijah's impression of her she still has old world mannerisms. Thank goodness for vamp speed because she is back in front of me kissing me like there's no tomorrow. We most assuredly will have the homecoming we deserve when I get back later.

"Enough of this or we will never stop. Go undagger your brother while I get a meal ready for him."

I go to the coffin and open it and see my brother all grayed thank heavens it wasn't as long as it could be. I remove the dagger and wrap it in one of those fancy napkins.

"How many daggers are there?"

"One for each original and that includes my father so six in total I have two stashed away somewhere Klaus can never get to but Klaus still has two of them in his possession so I need to be careful on being noticed."

"Yes be very careful but you should get going and check on Rebekah!"

"Darling here is the dagger keep it safe until you can give it to my brother. No one can get in here without the key right?"

"Yeah someone would need the actual key to get in. I don't even let Brenda keep a key because I am paranoid I either let her borrow a key and she leaves it in the apartment or I am with her coming in here. I had top security people not let their be a way to bypass their way in here. Sometimes newer technology makes it easier for to try to break in. I have a secret way of getting in here. This floor is not even a button on the elevator. Once the the key is in the slot I choose button 19 to get in. No one really knows this floor exists outside of the morning desk agent and Brenda when they need to get in contact with me."

"Wow my wife is paranoid, my kind of woman! You can never be too careful when you are married to me. Enemies can come out of the woodwork."

"All right let me get you a key so you can get back in honey."

She gives me two keys on a chain. One is a key one of those newer keys for cars she tells me we have our own garage and when I click the button I will know which car to go to. I give her one last lingering kiss and tell her good luck and the elevator closes and its time for me to get too work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

If you have been waiting for Elijah to speak again well call this a Christmas present from me to you because Elijah is going to alive and kicking well not kicking that isn't really his style but he is back!

_Elijah's POV_

I feel my eyes adjusting to artificial light and I feel another being is in the room. Another vampire to be exact. I open my eyes wider and wonder what the hell I am doing here. I surely have never been here before but the vampire has exquisite taste. I slowly get out of the coffin and my body aches from being confined in that damn box. I stretch lightly and slowly but I remember why I was even in the box in the first place. Niklaus you fool what was your reasoning for doing such a thing this time? The old bat is losing his mind with all his paranoia. Why the hell would I offer my services? To get a dagger in my heart? The blasted fool just wants to push people away and then cry foul of how I betray him. The only person to betray him is himself. It is a funny assessment given the circumstances of how in his twisted demented mind that his actions are just and right.

I have an overwhelming urge to retract my fangs. I smell the warm blood aroma permeating through the air and I remember I am not alone. And the voice from the vampire breaks me from my thoughts.

"I imagine you must be hungry with all that time you spent confined in that box. Go ahead and drink the blood. I promise I didn't lace it with anything you can sniff it yourself to be sure." Her voice is light but has conviction. Her conviction allows me to think she isn't here to hurt me. It would be unwise of her to do such a thing anyways unless she wants to find herself impaled with a stake.

"Do you know who I am?" I wonder why she would rescue me? She must want me to help her with something. Right now I am tired of helping others I only want to get back to Hayley and see how she's doing. I wonder how much time has elapsed. It doesn't feel like it has been a long time but when you are daggered you have no semblance of time. Could I be far into the future? Could Hayley be dead? What about my unborn niece or nephew?

"Your blood is getting cold. It looks like you are thinking quite pensively, maybe I can help you Elijah, eldest son of Mikael?" So this woman definitely knows who I am and my clan.

"How do you know who I am?" I wonder what this vampire with this seemingly sunny disposition wants from me? She has these forest green eyes dark but serene her eyes show of happiness. Why is she so happy?

"I know much about members of the Mikaelson family."

"Yes and so do many more vampires." I sniff the blood and it seems to void of any poisons.

"Its okay I wouldn't drug you after all we are family." Family what does she mean family? I haven't turned many vampires in my lifetime could she be of my line?

"My name is Christina Marguerite Betancourt... Mikaelson, I am your brother's wife." This woman must be certifiably insane if she has married Niklaus. How could someone ever want to be willingly mated with my demented brother? She looks happy to say this so had she willingly wanted to marry my brother? So much must have happened when I was gone. Has Niklaus changed in anyway if he has taken a mate he surely must have? What does this mean for my niece or nephew? Are they in his life? Are they even alive? Is my Hayley alive? My goodness Hayley could be died for all I know?

"Why would you willingly marry my brother, did he threaten you in anyway?" She chuckles and answers

"No! I love your brother immensely I truly would withdraw from myself if I couldn't have him in my life?"

"Niklaus can make you withdraw from you even when he's in your life." I drink my blood casually and the blood taste quite good I guess I needed it more than I thought. The woman starts laughing with such a mirth it makes me a little enviable.

"You thought I was married to Klaus of all people that definitely means I would have lost my mind. I meant I am married to the brother who looks more like you." The next thing she says is quite low even with my vampire hearing "My husband is Kol."

I choke a little on my blood when she said she was married to Kol. I feel like I have been put in such a terrible predicament. I have to tell this woman that her husband is dead. I don't want to be the one to take her gleam away it almost seems criminal to do such a thing. But I can't let her keep referring to Kol in the present tense it will only hurt her more to prolong it.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but my brother Kol is dead. If I had known about you before I surely would have informed you of his death but Kol never told me about you. How long were you married?"

"We have been married since 1788."

"I don't mean to tell you how to grieve but you keep referring to my brother in the present tense and you don't seem at all distressed that my brother is gone."

"I thought I had lost Kol once and I didn't leave this very apartment much for the better part of a century. I thought I saw my husband dying right in front of me. I was so horrified and heartbroken. I sent word to your sister Rebekah that she was in danger and asked her to meet me at a parlor we used to frequent at the time. Kol was using his connections and found out Mikael was coming to the southern United States. We came here to warn Rebekah that Mikael most likely would find you guys. Since Kol could no longer do it it was up to me to complete the task. I was running a little late and I saw the same man who punctured my husbands heart grabbing your sister and she was wincing.

For the life of me I thought I was next. I thought I sent your sister into her grave. I thought this man was commissioned by your father to hunt you all down. We came to get Rebekah and head westward to California. I thought the man was going to get me next. He knew where I was going to be before I even got there. I made sure no one could be able to get into this apartment without my say so. I thought I lost my husband and my best friend in such a small period of time but Kol isn't dead I promise you. He told me that he was daggered for over a century and Rebekah nearly as long and now you were daggered as well. I only found only recently that it wasn't someone who worked for your father but Klaus instead. I knew of you guys but not of what you really looked like. Makes it easier to hide when there are no pictures of you. You know this but you look a lot like Kol."

She smiles at the end her monologue. I can't believe she saw Klaus dagger Kol that must have been a scary thing to endure thinking your husband died and then later finding that it was his brother at the other end of the dagger.

"Do you mind telling me what today's date is?" She tells me the date and I let go the biggest sigh of relief it hasn't been too long since I have been daggered. It could have easily been over a hundred years but it hasn't been more than 2 days. I wonder how Hayley is doing, no one is here to protect her. She is all alone with my neglectful psychotic idiot of a brother.

"You said my brother isn't dead but I know for a fact please I am in no mood to debate the veracity of my brother's death."

"Who do you think pulled the dagger from your chest? I wouldn't attempt such a feat." She is right but she could have had a human do it, she has enough knowledge about the daggers to know that vampires shouldn't be wielding it but I refuse to tempt this notion that my brother is alive although she seems to not like Klaus and she hasn't been in contact with Rebekah she must have had some type of help getting someone to remove my dagger.

"How did you know where to find me? Where was I previously?"

"I didn't but Kol knew exactly where to find you. You were at St. Ann's church in an attic loft. It seems that your brother Niklaus had used you as a power play of some sort." My temper is no longer even normally I would investigate this kind of accusation. My own brother daggered me and bartered me to Marcel as if I were dead cattle. After all I just did for that ingrate he finds a way to repay me by handing me off to the very person he wants to overthrow.

"I understand you must be incredibly upset Kol is too. He will be back soon he went to do surveillance on Rebekah to make sure she is safe. I guess with the situation that happened to you he can't be too sure that she isn't next. I wanted to give this to you at least you have a more even playing field concerning your brother using it against you in the future." She hands me the dagger that was plunged into my chest not too long ago. I am thinking to myself how the hell did Kol ever manage to get married without any of us knowing. Well it seems that Rebekah knew but she's the only one of us who did.

"How did you ever get involved with my brother Kol?"

"Hahaha it seems that is a fair question. I met your brother in Marseilles it is where I am from. I am Basque my mother was Spanish Basque and my father French Basque and at the time my father had just died and it just sent me into this depression. My brother Michel didn't know what he could do for me. Our mother died when I was 16 years of age and my father died when I was 23 and it just seemed to be so unfair because I was unmarried and it was very unbecoming for a woman my age to live in her brother's home with his family and be parentless in that time. I used to wander the streets after I went to these study parlors. My father had always wanted me to have an education and it always made me eager to learn things because he felt I deserved the chance to have intelligence. It seemed so avant-garde because of the rule of Napoleon at the time to make your daughter do anything besides lessons about what it is to be a woman which meant "wife school".

I was walking aimlessly wanting to get back home to my brother's and I tend to look down when I walk so I never trip. I tended to be clumsy because of this incredibly heavy dresses that got caught in everything in those days. I bump into something solid and I go to apologize but before I do I see that is the man I would later learn is Kol. It seemed that he was following me probably wanted to make me his dinner considering the time it was late evening and quite scandalous in that time for a woman to be without an escort so late in the day. He probably assumed no one would care if I was gone if I were let out with no protection when the real partiers were out and about.

At the time I didn't know much English so all I could was just look at him wondering what he was saying and when it seemed that he was asking me a question I just retorted in Basque that I couldn't understand what he was saying but he didn't understand me either because he couldn't speak my language. He asked me if I were able to speak French and I told him yes but of course it seemed like a stupid answer considering this is Marseilles. He asked me 'A pretty woman like you shouldn't walk alone at this hour. You could die by another's hand' I looked straight into his eyes and I told him that doesn't sound bad at all because it meant I could be beside my father and mother once more. He seemed so taken aback by my comment that I seemed cavalier about death. I could hardly care how death came to me because I was in such a fog and it just would never disappear. I was grateful that I was going to be killed because I would only be shaming my brother and his family if I took my own life. I guess Kol pitied me or understood how I could feel this way and he just held my hand.

Call me a lunatic but it felt incredibly nice I inadvertently found comfort in someone to just hold my hand and I really needed it. I just told him thank you. I had lost my father only one month prior. He tells me it is incredibly dangerous to walk alone at this time without an escort. I told him that is quite true but when I am in those study parlors I debate with men and privileged ladies about all sorts of subjects it was like a small way to make my father proud. He told me from now on he would be my escort that way I could be safe and still get too show off my intelligence. I think he was reminded of Henrick and what he hoped Henrick could be. Henrick was the closest thing he ever had to a child and when he died a little part of Kol's heart died as well. I asked a messenger to tell my brother I would take residence in my parents' home for tonight and I invited your brother into my home. I just didn't want to be alone again and Kol seemed to make the fog disappear.

We talked all night he picked my brain about everything and I rather enjoyed being looked upon as an individual instead of just a 'woman'. After that night he always was there to pick me up after my days at study parlors and sometimes he would accompany me to libraries and just let me read. He would cook me dinner sometimes show me dishes that he stumbled upon in his travels. Gradually our life became entwined as one and the pain of losing my parents was always still there but it was like there was a balm to help ease that pain. He wanted my hand in marriage so he could show me the world and not just read about it in books. I was no longer Marguerite Betancourt but Christy Mikaelson. He became fast friends with my brother and his family. Your brother is quite charming when he wants to be."

"Indeed I am when I want to be of course, darling stop boring my brother with our courtship."

I almost drop my glass when I hear what seems to be my brother's voice.

"Kol... how can you be alive?" Disbelief has slipped into my tone. I get up and go up to my brother and I clasped my hand around his shoulder and he felt real. This isn't some hallucination Kol is really here well I'll be damned. Could this be an elaborate trick of Silas? I don't really see it what business would Silas have with New Orleans. He seemed more keen on dealing with those idiots in Mystic Falls. My brother is real and I do the only thing that comes to mind I hug him and I am not sure whether it was a minute or 10 because time has seemed to cease right now.

"I always did make the best entrances." Kol whispers in my ear. This is really Kol right before my eyes.

"Kol maybe you should tell your brother how you came back to life. Would you guys like some more blood or something else to drink?" My newly discovered sister-in-law politely asks

"May I trouble for some warm blood and brandy if you have of course."

"Well I can go make you some warm blood but there is an assortment of alcohol on the cart in by the window all types of liquors. I could never bring myself to get rid of them." She leaves the room and presumably goes to the kitchen and I turn to see Kol face it is solemn. Must be from his wife's tone, it must reinforce the reality of their separation. Klaus's the reason for their separation she went without her husband for over a century.

"Elijah you know when I was on the other side, I was reunited with the other dashing brunet Mikaelson. I started conversing with Finn and I forgave him for what he almost did to us. I finally understood what he meant and what his motives were. I saw him with Sage and I was envious. I thought I would never have gotten what he had."

"And what's that?"

"A second chance to love, circumstances pulled him and Sage apart as it did with me and Christy but no longer is that the case. Both of us are re-united with the ones we hold dearest in our hearts and Finn wanted me to relay you a message."

"What did Finn want me to know?" I am curious what could Finn possibly want me to know?

"He said no matter what never concede what your heart wants for anyone and to not be a coward to your wants because they matter too."

"What did he mean by that?" Does Finn watch me from the other side? I am glad my brother has found peace with himself and happiness with someone he loves.

"I don't exactly know, he said you would understand or understand in time. You guys always did have your own wavelength. Only you could understand each other. Finn used to watch you from the other side while I watched Rebekah and we would report to each other."

"Did either of you ever watch Niklaus?" I kind of feel bad that neither of my brothers cared to look after Niklaus he may not deserve but he is still our brother.

"Are you mad?! Of course we did! Well Finn did up until he daggered you and did what he did after. Finn said he was done with Klaus after that once and for all. He said he is washed away with ever caring for Nik after that." I was always Finn's favorite sibling outside of Henrick but young Henrick was treated more as if he were our child more than a sibling. I could see him absolving himself from everything related to Klaus for daggering me. We were simply not just brothers but the best of friends. We had to be we were each others playmates. We had to oversee our siblings and be parents more than our parents were. It must have been the first time he actually saw me daggered. Its one thing to know that your sibling has been daggered and another to actually witness it and be able to do nothing about it.

"I have warm blood and chocolatine!" Kol's wife breaks through the silence.

**Well that was the newest chapter and Elijah is back in the fold. I wonder how long it will be until he can see Hayley again. Comments are always welcome :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christy comes back with a tray with blood and pastries we all settle on one couch and Christy gives me my own plate of pain au chocolat its been a long time since I have had the luxury of this pastry and she sets a two coasters down for me and does the same for my brother and then settles to the right of Kol while I am to his left. I see Kol reach with his right hand for Christy's left and brings it to his lips and just kisses it. It is a weird feeling that erupts in me. It seems so foreign to see my brother readily giving affection to someone but also very natural and I find myself to be somewhat envious of it. If Kol of all people can find love then maybe I can too.

"I guess I owe you both the story of why I am here and Christy I owe you the story of my death. My death caused your death and for that I will seek vengeance on your behalf as well as mine."

I assumed Kol's wife wasn't turned by him because she was here before I even knew Kol was alive. Does this mean every vampire in Kol's line is resurrected as well? This smells of extremely strong magic. I doubt the witches from New Orleans could do such a feat especially since they are barred from using magic here and communal magic is simply not that strong.

Kol starts explaining his story of how a witch resurrected him and apparently Kol's line includes many former witches and warlocks that became guardians of their families and when he died those families went unprotected. I can understand why this witch was determined in bringing Kol back after all it would be easiest way they knew how. I wonder how many vampires are in Kol's line? Christy asks how did Kol die in the first place and Kol gets into the story about the cure.

"But the cure is with Silas?" Christy pipes up confused as to how someone could get the cure

"You know about Silas?" I am curious I thought Kol would be the only one with knowledge about Silas.

"Yeah I know some stuff about Silas and how we should steer clear of that. One time Kol and I were staying in Greece and witches over there know quite a bit about Silas. Witch families are very secretive about supernatural things but they do share intimate knowledge with people they align themselves with. Kol and I turned some witches so they could look over their families and asked us to kill any threats concerning Silas' followers. Elijah there are some really fanatic people out there who worship Silas at his alter."

"Darling it seems in your elderly years your manners have diminished now hush up and let me get back to my story." Kol just snickers at her scowl and kisses her chastely on the lips.

"If I am elderly then you must be an artifact." Christy mutters and eats her pain au chocolat and Kol pulls her closer and just resumes his story.

As Kol goes on I feel guilt because Kol tried to warn everyone of the threat of Silas and no one took him seriously and he actually ended up being a casualty because of it. I start to hear the sniffles and it gradual turns into sobs. I see that Christy is crying, it must be hard to hear of the death of someone you love but she seems to only go on and on. She looks so distraught and she is visibly shaking next thing I hear from her mouth is "You just must excuse me."

"Kol you must go comfort your wife, you can't just sit here while she looks so distraught."

"Elijah I can't do anything at least not yet. It doesn't work like that with her. Elijah how have you not figured this out yet? She isn't just crying about my death, but her also of her own. And her brother's, his wife's and their daughter. She finally knows why she died. Elijah she may love me but she loves her family more. Her brother and her niece are the last connections to her parents. She wants to be alone right now and no matter how much I want to comfort her I need to respect what she wants. I cannot simply hold her hand and tell her it is going to be okay. She carries a lot of guilt you know. She thought she was the reason for my demise, she thought Rebekah had died because of her."

Kol has been looking intensely at his drink and towards the end of his retort he looked at me with a look on his face I haven't seen since we were human it was guilt.

"She told me a little bit of that story..." Kol cuts me off and says

"Did she tell you she was holed up in this apartment for over a century she hardly ever goes past her office you know. Elijah she shunned the world! My wife who loved to travel couldn't even leave this place most of the time. She has never strayed too far because she couldn't bear to walk the streets she used to walk with me. She couldn't go past places where she and Rebekah passed the time. She actually made her brother leave New Orleans and go back to their home because she thought they were next. She tried to leave herself but she couldn't leave this apartment because of the memories. All she had were the memories."

To hear this monologue come from my brother's mouth is shocking because in all of our times as vampires he has never shown his true feelings ever. A millenia has gone by since I have seen the human side to my brother and this woman brings it out in him. I want to know why has he kept this part of his life such a secret.

"Why is it now that I know you have a wife?"

"In Klaus's eyes to love someone means he can use them against you and will use them against you. He probably would have killed my wife for kicks Elijah and would probably just tell me to get over it and treat me as some errand boy. Klaus doesn't want siblings he wants henchman and for us to bow to him. Mikael may have treated him the worst of all of us but that gives him no right to act the same. Klaus would kill Christy because he would see her as an obstacle, to have a life outside of him and his lunacy. Elijah you were at his side too close for comfort. You may be my brother but I will never gamble with Christy's life ever you hear me. You were too close as was Rebekah and I never wanted either of you to find out. The only person I would have ever told would be Finn. Finn would never choose Klaus over me so I know he could guard that secret."

"You think I would choose Klaus over you truly?" I ask in a stern manner because family is family and a brother is a brother. How could I choose one over the other?

"Elijah do you really want to get into this? You have chosen Klaus over me numerous times the most recent would be the events leading up to my actual death, you know the permanent one. So don't tell try to give me that tone. You chose Klaus over all of us time and time again. You failed Klaus and try to make it up to him at the expense of the rest of us. Its been a thousand years but that doesn't matter you let him play you. Your brother was lying in a box for over 900 years but did you ever try to help him?"

I am angered at the accusation thrown my way but I can't argue it. I didn't think that the conversation would take this turn. Kol has never talked like this before always being aloof and at an arm's length. How could I know he felt this way if he never said anything?

"Why have you never said this before Kol?"

"Elijah it doesn't matter, the thing that none of you have done is get over it. You have this always and forever shit wrapped in your brains you stay stuck on the past. I don't want that shit. I got a life and someone in it that makes me want to live in the now. I am not with the sappy love story crap that she is my missing puzzle piece. I decided a long time ago I want to live for me and only me. I don't want to be the loyal soldier that may die on the sword for Klaus. Someone who clearly doesn't deserve that shit in the first place. What the fuck has he ever done for you? If he ever did do anything believe he has ulterior motives for it. He doesn't live for family he doesn't give two shits about family. You ask why I never told you about my wife? Because Klaus the psychopath extraordinaire would kill my wife in a heartbeat if I ever did anything he deems as disloyal. And you are his faithful left-tenant. I refuse to put myself or my wife through shit like that."

This is the most I have ever heard Kol speak well that wasn't mind numbing nonsense he looked like he wanted to say something after so I just kept quiet.

"No I don't think you would try to tell him. I wouldn't have invited you into my life anyways because Klaus will most likely have you watched at some point because he is anything if consistent and he would have found out about my life and the person in it and use her as leverage for me to fall back in line for him."

"If you didn't want us to know why did Rebekah know you were married?"

"Rebekah stumbled upon this discovery. I wouldn't have told her otherwise believe that. She is just as entrenched with Klaus as you are."

"How could Rebekah just stumble upon you if you have been so careful?"

"Our sister decided to pull a Klaus-like move and follow me she must have seen me in the street in passing. But I had to leave New Orleans for Baton Rouge on business. I told Christy she should just stay here because it would only be a few days at most a week so she did. Some time that week dear Rebekah made her dramatic entrance. Too bad I was already gone this was the time. I didn't plan on staying here long I came to start a hotel get it up and running and travel the world some more but Rebekah and Christy struck a friendship and I knew better than to even try to stop it."

"I wonder how our sister could keep up appearances so well and how you could go unnoticed by me or Klaus."

"Elijah I am cunning and stealthy as any of you so that should not be such a surprise. Rebekah and Christy would meet at a secret house I owned and it was the opposite of opulence just a simple house really and it seemed that would be a place neither of you would look if you ever got suspicious of our dear little sister. We were here for about a decade on and off we always came back for Beks. We always tried to convince her to come but she said no she didn't fathom leaving here. Klaus claws were still in so deep. I received word from some of my business associates in New York who kept their ears open that Mikael was on the hunt for us again specifically Klaus and I knew I had to get out of here for good but I had to scoop up Bekah as well. You already know what happened after I assume from Christy."

"She told me some of it, she thought the person who daggered you was with father and she was next. She thought she brought Rebekah to her demise."

"Well that's pretty much it nothing left to tell I was in a box but you already know that and I wish to stop with this "deep" conversation."

"I was wondering when you were going to stop. I couldn't help but want to listen because I never know when you will ever share so much again."

"Don't hold your breath brother it might be a while. So when will you be leaving us? I presume you will be leaving soon you have a werewolf to protect after all."

"How do you know Hayley?" I am alarmed could Kol try to hurt Hayley because he has an axe to grind with Niklaus.

"Elijah settle yourself, I have no reason to hurt the werewolf girl. The child in her womb is just as much your niece or nephew as it is mine. Remember Finn and I were watching you from the other side. You must meet some new friends I made."

"Kol are you already trying to cause trouble?" Who could Kol want me to meet?

"Don't you worry Elijah it isn't anyone who could hurt you well not permanently anyways."

I hear soft footsteps getting closer to where we are and it can only be Christy.

"Kol I cannot believe you haven't shown Elijah his quarters. Elijah would you like to change into something less umm... wrinkly?"

I absently forgot of the mess that has become my suit, I look down and it is in a sort of wrinkles. I doubt that I could ever be comfortable in the clothes Kol wears even if I am indoors.

"I'll show you to your room, you know you are always welcome to stay here anytime you like. Kol had my assistant gather you some clothes that you would find acceptable to wear. You two have a starkly different sense of style." Christy says all of this with a smile and gestures me over and we walk down a long corridor and I realize for the most part this is a whole hidden floor no one knows it exists really.

She opens the door and the room is quite spacious and it is a sort of an apartment within this apartment. It has a living room area and more doors it seems my quarters have more than one bedroom.

"This looks to be more like an apartment rather than a room." I simply tell my newly found sister-in-law.

"Yeah, this is the apartment wing of the estate and I had three quarters of this floor redone just in case we ever had visitors and wanted to be close by. I will leave you to get settled but I believe Kol wants you to show you something. I think I heard him say that."

"Yes it seems Kol wants to show me something. I don't think I will be quite long and Kol was left to fetch me clothes I just hope it is not too drastic."

I seemed to have made her giggle. She bides me farewell and I go into the bedroom I assume to be mine and very exquisite indeed. I go into the walk-in and see suits and these suits looks like they were tailored, good quality tailoring to be exact so it seems Kol does pay attention.

A hot shower will do me some good right about now. As the hot water falls upon me I can't help my thoughts centering back to Hayley and the baby. When I get myself situated I will call her hopefully she hasn't run for the hills yet not that I blame her at this point. The situation looks bleek from her viewpoint. I wonder if Rebekah decided to come back here and be with family again, she doesn't know about Kol being alive and well neither does Klaus. He certainly won't learn this knowledge from me. I was blind to see how I was inept to helping my other brothers in favor of Klaus. Had Finn felt the same? Did the distance between us have to do with me always trying to help Niklaus? Is this what drove Finn and Kol away?

All these thoughts plague in the shower and I finish feeling refreshed and relief of not being in that damn box again. I pull out a nice sweater shirt the material is light but also very comfortable and dark denim trousers and relaxing loafers. I leave my quarters seeking the company of my brother and his lovely wife and I feel two more beings in the midst and I know them not to be my brother or Christy but they feel harmless. I hope to the heavens Kol didn't lure people here just to have some fun. I don't think his wife would approve of blood on her carpet. Brother why must you play with your food?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I realized I lied to you poogirl1, I said I was going to upload the story online yesterday but bowl games and the wild-card playoffs distracted me for the last two days it made it hard on me to focus on my stories and be devoted to watch football. But here are two chapters just for you! :) Feedback is always welcome y'all**

_Hayley's POV_

I feel the sunrise coming in first from the heat and then the light shining through from the window. I actually feel a little bit better since I know about Elijah's situation. I know he is daggered but I feel good that he didn't leave on his own and didn't leave me on his own. The first thing in the morning that I don't need is Klaus and I don't even need my werewolf abilities to tell me that he is by my door. I have to play it safe with this guy. After him choking me last night I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that again especially when Rebekah isn't a buffer between us this time.

He goes near my handbag and pulls out the other vial of the wolfsbane and smells it, he sniffs loudly.

"I didn't use it."

"You're awake" He says this in an annoyed tone, what the fuck... you come into my room go into my stuff and have the nerve to be annoyed with me. You don't get to give me any grief you pompous selfish piece of shit.

"Barely sleep one night, this house is like a freaking swamp sauna."

"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me."

"Yeah well when I was fighting off those vampires, I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact my birth parents gave me up and my adoptive parents kicked me out. All I know push came to shove I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." He comes closer to me I don't know if I should welcome it or be afraid of it.

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both cast-offs who've learned to fight when we're backed into a corner." He is trying to establish some good rapport with me now. Excuse me while I don't put too much stock into that.

"Well we're backed into a corner now."

"Ahh... that we are. Its time to fight little wolf" he puts his hand on my shoulder before turning and making his way out of my room. I am itching to ask him something what the heck might as well ask now.

"This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, try to take what's his. Rebekah told me you two once loved each other like family what happened?"

" I made Marcel everything he is, I treated him like a son and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago we believed that Marcel was killed we each mourned him in our own way. Yet when I returned I found out not only had he survived... he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice... to take everything my family had built and made it his own. Now he is living in our home, sleeping in our beds. That M he stamps everywhere is not for Marcel... its for Mikaelson. I want it all back and if I have to push him out to get it then that is exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to it the air conditioning."

He growls when he says Mikaelson and I can feel that the war has started now and he just leaves the room. He says he will see to it about the AC getting fixed dude little do you know I plan on hightailing it out of here like a bat in hell.

Now would be a good time to text Pita and Kayla about making plans to leave later tonight. If shit hasn't already hit the fan now it will only get worse.

_**Hey guys I just woke up and was wondering where are you guys now. -Hayley**_

I take my phone with me to the bathroom and lock the door and turn on the water. Elijah I promise I am going to do whatever I can to help you. The hot water is just what I need to get my stress levels down. I can't believe I am going to have a baby. I hear a vibrate and see that Pita text me saying that they just arrived in New Orleans and they are staying at a hotel.

I feel a sigh of relief the plan is going along smoothly. God please let me get the hell out of here in one piece and let my baby be okay. I remember to delete the messages in my phone and make sure my phone password is set and I get dressed and wonder what is there to eat.

I head down to the kitchen and decide I want to make some eggs and bacon and maybe I will get apple juice. My breakfast is pretty much uneventful but it feels good to be fed and I wander up to the attic.

I go through a chest and I see that it is some of Elijah's things and I know I shouldn't but I just can't help myself I start snooping through it and uncover a a diary and its dated August 1359 damn Elijah's a fossil. Its one thing for him to say he is 1000 years old but now I have documented proof that Elijah is an old bat. I want my old bat back.

Elijah saw the metamorphosis of his siblings first hand and he ever so nobly tried to see that they didn't fall of the deep end. I wish he wasn't so selfless. Everyone has to take responsibility for their actions at some point in life. 1000 years of forgiving transgressions is some crap no one should take. Elijah why must you make it your life's mission to make up for what Klaus lacks. His sins are not yours. I guess I can't be too mad about that because Klaus deeds led you to me and I will always be glad for that. But that double-edged sword has a knife stuck in your heart.

I hear Elijah's sibling squabbling about burning the bodies and it is kind of unnerving that someone can talk about life so cavalier and I can see why Elijah said what he said in his diary. But I also have to look at my past deeds I am no better I have blood on my hands worst of all they were wolves like me. I can't take it back but I want too so bad. I don't want to be ruthless and unfeeling anymore. Sometimes the ends don't justify the means especially when 12 people are dead and I still don't know shit about my own family.

Twelve lives lost because of me and nothing gained about information about my family. I don't want my selfishness to ruin me. I don't want to end up like Klaus. Kayla is the closest thing I have to a sibling I don't want to ever imagine I would sell her out just for useless shit like what Klaus did. I walk towards the Klaus and Rebekah with and I want in on their plan to save Elijah.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is?"

"Well that depends what plan you mean love? My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find true love in the cruel, cruel world" I really don't like barfing right now but I can't help but get queasy when he calls me "love". I ain't shit to you and you ain't shit to me Klaus get that right!

And right before my eyes Rebekah tries to spear Klaus with a pencil and he just catches it. My goodness this crap is getting tiring. But I am not giving up on this conversation.

"The plan to rescue Elijah... You know the good brother who now is in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed in the back."

"In the front if you want to be specific"

"You two said you would get him back so is there a plan or what?" I am not going to play ring around the rosie with Klaus. I am not Rebekah either say yes or say no so I can be done with this potentially endless conversation.

"Well firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy he is my friend albeit one who is unaware I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community in the French Quarter but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah to gain Marcel's trust if I had known who would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch I certainly would have weighed my options a little differently. And thirdly, sister please..."

"And thirdly, the plan as you have demanded is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

You're kidding of course. This is not like going to your neighbors house asking for a cup of sugar and I am surprised that Rebekah is so calm about this?

"That's not the whole plan is it?" I ask this in disbelief.

"Please Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there's is none more diabolical."

"That's only plan A love and there's always a plan B..."

"And what's plan B?" I can even look at him when I ask.

"War."

He says this with a confident smirk and it grates me because I am not any closer to knowing what he intends to do. And second if he is a friend to Marcel who needs enemies damn this guy is certifiable. He doesn't even have the decency to see that our kid could get hurt in this whole thing. I know he can give two shits about me but what about our kid. He hasn't even thunk this out. He never anticipates anything bad can happen on his end. He is fucking gambling with my baby's life and it hasn't even crossed his mind that shit can blow up in his face. I am so damn glad I am out of here soon. I want to help get Elijah back but my baby is number 1 on my list and nothing is more important than that. I doubt Elijah would even let me debate such an option in the first place.

I go upstairs and text my friends about this impending war that's coming and how I want to get out of here tonight apparently the witch bitch who sold me the wolfsbane sold me out to one of Marcel's people. Fuck this is getting so complicated and she knows how I look like. She could easily point me out if I went out on the street. Fuck how can I get to the city limit the girl might catch me by surprise. I know the city is big but it would just be my luck to run into the girl.

Rebekah and Klaus are back with another witch bitch but this one I already know personally. Sophie is trying to play dumb acting like she didn't know of Davina. The buck stops here did she really think that they would be playing with a full deck and they were the puppeteers you must be kidding me. Whoa they are talking about performing magic and Katie could die. I may not like either of those girls but they don't deserve what Marcel might dish out.

No one deserves to be killed like Jane-Anne in public like that. Katie is just young and dumb like me, I don't want her to die because of me. Man this is making my emotions go haywire. Damn baby... being pregnant makes me feel so much more and I don't want anyone to die. I want Elijah back but this doesn't seem right but Elijah's worth it isn't he? Well of course he is but I doubt Elijah would want this to happen the way its happening. Almost anything is worth Elijah coming back right?

Shit Klaus is going to set Katie up so Thierry has to kill a vampire. I can't help it but tears stream down my face. Oh my god she is going to die saving him and the floodgates roll. I don't let a peep out but I let the tears roll. I just lie in bed letting the tears stream out. I feel my phone vibrate and I see a message from Kayla.

_Hayley just checking up on you haven't seen a text from you in a while -Kayla_

_**Hey, I just haven't been feeling well. Can we postpone me leaving for a day maybe a couple days I have to help see somethings through around here before I can make a move. -Hayley**_

_Yeah it is no big deal to me or Pita can just stay at the hotel and maybe hang with our new friends. -Kayla_

_**What hotel are you guys staying at? -Hayley**_

_Its called Tresor de Marseille -Kayla_

_**Oh okay I think I know that place its really huge and fancy looking. -Hayley**_

_Yeah it is huge but it also has an apartment building for residents and stuff its more like a complex instead of a regular hotel. -Kayla_

_**Kayla I am going to split okay I am getting kind of tired which seems to be all the damn time now :) -Hayley**_

_All righty see you later alligator! -Kayla_

I scowl at the text what a bitch you are Kayla and it just brings a smile to my face. I miss the easiness my life used to be.

_**In a while crocodile, btw you are such a bitch for bringing that up! -Hayley**_

_Aww is Hayley's feelings hurt because Kay made an itty bitty joke lol. Go to sleep Hay. -Kayla_

I go back to the bed and feel the stress of this day getting to me and I get this weird feeling like all this will be worth nothing. I don't know why I feel this way but I can't shake it. Please let it all work out in the end. I do something I haven't done since I was 14. I get down on my knees and I pray to God that it works out in the end and Elijah can come back to me. I cry myself to sleep hoping when I wake up Elijah will magically appear and everything will be okay again if not I am leaving and never looking back.

Its been a couple of hours and its nightfall now and I get up and start to wander and I hear the doorbell ring and I look through the peephole and it is one of Sophie's friends. I remember her she was one of them that I actually liked.

We start talking and she tells me she was here to keep me company while everyone else is out. I am still kind of sketch about people I really don't know but I am losing my werewolf powers as the days progress and am really achy. I could still kick her ass but I don't feel she is here to help me.

I tell her that Elijah thinks this baby is the miracle this family needs but I am not so sure and Elijah is gone now and she gets to telling me she can't do much but she could maybe sense somethings about my baby. She nudges me to find out and I am sort of intrigued to know if I will have a boy and girl. She tells me she believes the baby is a girl.

Whoa I feel a small thrill I didn't really care what the sex of the baby was because I will love my baby no matter what but it just awesome knowing. I let her know my thanks for telling me. I'm having a girl I can't believe it. I wonder what I should name her. I am getting way ahead of myself but I can't help it I'm having a little girl.

Sabine said something really weird in a foreign language that seems really old and I want to check it out in every translator for the translation.

Klaus interrupts my thoughts and says that he got Marcel to agree to bring Elijah back. Oh my goodness thank heavens Elijah is coming back to me. Klaus asks something that takes me off guard. He asks me why I miss Elijah after knowing him for such little time. The answer is so complicated yet easy. Elijah saved me life, he pledged his life for my child without being asked too, when he had no reason too, was so kind and gracious to me. He fought for me! No one has fought for me, no one. Elijah is in my corner and I will always be in his. He changed me without even knowing he did. He made me want to fight, fight for a chance, for my kid, for him. He didn't leave me to die at the hands of the witches. He went on a mission for me and my little girl how can I not love to hear that this man who has done more for me in such a small amount of time that no one has done in all of my 20 years. I respond the only way I know how

"He was kind to me."

He looks at me awkwardly like I am speaking a foreign language and he is about to leave and I tell him that I think its a girl he just stands there with his back towards me and I don't know how he reacts to the news. After a long pause he just leaves and I go back to the translator and all of the languages on the website can't translate it. This looks like its close to Latin though. I am going to try to see if my french can help with some of it. Perdetu could be close to perdre which is to lose and nos means we. Omnia probably means omni which is all. El could be referring to the child maybe. She knows something about my baby and she didn't want to tell me what it was. When Elijah comes back maybe he can help me, he is a historian after all might as well use his expertise and he might now this language.

When the hell is Elijah coming back didn't Klaus say he was coming back he never gave a timetable. Now my guard is up why would we need to wait is Elijah is supposed to be coming back. Elijah should have come with Klaus if anything. Why would we need to wait to see Elijah again. For vampires it should be easy to transport the coffin and doesn't he have henchman. Doesn't he have a car? Why the hell do we have to keep on waiting for Elijah if he is supposed to be coming back to us.

I don't like this I don't know what the hell Sabine was talking about and now Elijah is supposed to be coming back to us and he isn't here. I don't feel good about this shit. I am going to bed after I text my friends and telling them something isn't right in this scenario but I won't rush it. I don't want to ruin their night with my drama. I am taking a shower and going to bed and if Elijah is not here by tomorrow night I am getting my ass out of here before this whole city implodes. I can't handle the up and down it is not good for my stress levels because I may not have my abilities right now but I still have the temper of my wolf.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Klaus's POV

My plan for retrieving Elijah is going smoothly. My little minion is giving Marcel proof of Thierry's grilfriend guilt. Too bad its all a lie but that matters for naught. Every war has casualties and I don't give two shits about Thierry and his ladylove. Thierry looks complicit to helping his girlfriend find the spell for daylight rings. I got the right hand man out and dear Camille is a witness to Marcel's marvelous temper.

Right on cue I hear the little witch with her spell. She is a little powerhouse isn't she making all those toddler vampires come to their knees. Look at her trying to protect her man and it looks like it is going to be with her life. Aww so sweet to see young love right before my eyes. All the sentimentality is making me sick and it is my job to be the love killer.

I vamp out and wait for the most opportune time and wait for her to almost stab Marcel and then I vamp to her and twist her neck. And look who comes running, the one and only Thierry holding his love and crying about her demise. It sounds like music in my ears and I know Marcel owes me his life and it just feels so good being the puppet master.

Marcel just looks at me and I know I am in! Let me pretend I actually care about Marcel's feelings

Next thing I know I find us on the balcony and the first thing dear old Marcel asks me is

"How much did Cami see?"

"She just saw an argument mate nothing you can't fix." You are done my friend and I didn't even need to do much for her to lose interest in him. Maybe Rebekah wasn't so stupid having Cami attending the shindig.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I like that she isn't a part of any of this. Sometimes its good to see the world the way the humans do."

Why is everyone always so concern with how humans feel and how they don't? Everyone who lives feels regardless if they have a heartbeat or not. Marcel is still quite young for a vampire that he think there really is a difference. I should probably say something that sounds like something a good mate would say.

"You know I am sorry about Thierry you know, I can tell he was a good friend."

"I made him what he is obviously my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it easier."

"You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You ask for your brother back its the least I can do."

I pretend to look shocked but I am very much relieved that the plan worked without a hitch. How can my protege be so dumb sometimes. He thinks he knows that I am gunning for him which I am he just doesn't know with how much severity.

Looks like my work is done here for know and I decide to go to Rousseau's and encounter my new little friend Cami.

"Cami..."

"Don't even try it, I get the bro code you're here to smooth things over for your friend. That's very nice of you but..."

I interrupt her because I actually didn't want her in any of this mess.

"But you've been hurt before and you aren't taking anymore chances."

"Something like that, the guy I saw tonight not the guy I thought he was and if he can turn on a dime like that..."

"Sounds like more than a broken heart, someone broke your trust." I look at her in the eyes and smirk "Camille, the brave bartender."

This title I have given her gives her this smile on her face that I find to make me an itch on my neck. Her smile is bright and I think I quite like that I am the one to put it on her face. This person who broke her heart and her trust hasn't broken her completely and for that I truly find her to be brave to try and put back the pieces to something that was shattered. She is like me in a way we both had love vested in someone who completely wrecked our worlds.

My mother lied to me my whole life and never protected me from the only father I had ever known and my father hated me all of my life and killed my natural father for something that I am. He was always ashamed of me no matter what I did or didn't do and my mother being a cheater just made him validate his excuse for the terrors who bestowed unto me. I don't want Cami to go through what I went through with doubting yourself at every turn and with every choice. To never live fully for the fear of what may come in someone we give our hearts to hold. The silence is becoming deafening and I must break the tension that is building.

"I'm sorry but I need you to give Marcel another chance." Cami as much as I don't want too I cannot backtrack on my plan for anyone. This is a war and you are collateral damage.

"Whoa, okay I totally misread that."

"No you read it quite well."

"We all have our roles to play."

I compel her to believe that tonight was perfect and that she wants to continue whatever is going on with Marcel. I go back home and feel quite confident with how tonight turned out. I vamp home and hear the piano playing. Well lookie here it is my baby sister before I can give her a smart entrance she beats me to the punch.

"Well tonight was an epic failure."

"On the contrary little sister, tonight was a masterpiece. "

"Are you mad, Katie died before she could complete the spell."

"I'm well aware, I killed Katie." It was a marvelous but quick kill if I must say so myself and of course I will.

"You what?" Sometimes Rebekah can be so dense it sounds exactly what I said.

"There's no way our suicide witch wouldn't try to take Marcel with her. I saved his life and in doing so I now have him exactly where I want him."

"Sophie trusted you, I trusted you against all my better instincts." Oh here we go bring back the nagger.

"Wake up Rebekah, the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl Davina that's all they want and when they have her what do you think will happen. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right the plan was too find Elijah and you failed us."

"You always did lack faith, by protecting Marcel I cemented his trust so much so he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina I will have her for myself " Check and mate no need to thank.

"I've all the faith in the world you will get what you want Nik. You always do, no matter what it cost the rest of us. You disgust me."

She sips my drink and then leaves. I saved Elijah and that is the thanks I get. I put myself on the line and I get her wrath for what? I did everything to make sure Elijah comes back to us why are her knickers in a bind.

Let me go find better company well there is no better company around here so I will settle for the werewolf girl.

I find her in the study on the computer.

"I thought you might like to know Elijah is returning to us."

The girl is beaming, I don't understand how can she be so happy from this news it is only Elijah after all."

"Congratulations, I guess being diabolical has its perks." It is not what I wanted to hear, why is it so hard for anyone to say thank you for the good deed I have bestowed upon them. I saved Elijah pretty much by myself and no one wants to acknowledge that.

"You hardly know him and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant adoration." Why must everyone flock to Elijah as if he is the second coming or some royalty?

"He was kind to me." That's it? He was kind to her and that is what makes her like him so. You must be mad. That is the answer she gives me how pathetic of a response. I simply don't understand how this girl say that with a straight face. I guess those with heartbeats do see the world in a different way, they see it with rose-colored glasses and are swayed with such little overtures. I must leave because I am doumbfounded by her answer because I simply cannot comprehend it. Before I turn the corner I hear her say to me.

"Hey, I learned something today... I think its a girl." I can't help but be joyous I am having a little girl. My little girl, I promise to give you the world and never let anyone hurt you that I promise you little one."

I get a text from Marcel telling me to meet him at his place. The nerve of the wanker to refer to my rightful home as his. I don't have enough time to sulk about the reference of my home and I just rush out of the door and I don't bother using my car because it will take too long and once I am done with Marcel I want to dash back home and be by myself with this new joyous news of the impending arrival of my little miss.

He opens the door before I knock, I am a gentleman after all I cannot just barge into a home even if it is my rightful one.

"Klaus what kind of game are you playing here?"

"Well I do enjoy to play a game of connect four every know and then but I don't think you wish to play at this hour."

"You know damn well what I am talking about don't try to give me the runaround. I can't handle that shit tonight just tell me your angle?"

"I beg your pardon?" For once I don't know what kind of rubbish Marcellus is speaking of.

" You know exactly what I am talking about! Why the hell would you ask for your brother back when you already have him?" What the hell does he mean about that!

"What do you mean I have my brother? How the hell would I have my brother? You kept him locked up with your little Sabrina how the heck could I even get to him if my own sister couldn't?!"

"Klaus give up the charade I already know you took Elijah because I sure as hell don't have him."

I go straight in his personal space because I swear in my elder years my ears must be going because it sounds like he said he doesn't have my brother. I grab his lapel and I want to know exactly what type of madness he is raving about.

"Excuse me it seems like you just said you don't have my brother which I know to be a mistake because I gave him to you and your witch kept him under lock and key so tell me... HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS?"

"I don't have Elijah, you took him!"

"I am going to count to three and you will give me another answer because I am not in the mood for this shit do you hear me?"

"You didn't take him?"

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU I DIDN'T!? DO YOU SUFFER FROM HEARING LOSS? IS ALL THE LOUD MUSIC FINALLY GETTING TO YOU? I WANT MY BROTHER NOW! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Marcel looks sheepish like I caught his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"I don't know." Marcel whispers but it might as well be a scream.

"What do you mean you don't know?" How in the name of all that's great did he lose my brother? Could Sophie and her coven have found a way to retrieve Elijah? Rebekah said they failed did they find another way to get to my brother?

"I mean that I don't know. I thought you took him but I guess not?" He looks unsure of what he is asking me. I keep my eyes closed to reign in my anger. How the hell could he lose my damn brother it isn't like Elijah could go anywhere! I can't do anything but growl at this point because the wolf in me is not having it.

"You guess right tell me why the hell I shouldn't give you the bite of the werewolf for losing my brother?"

"Klaus I didn't know I thought you stole him back."

I can't kill Marcel at least not yet I never wanted to take this kingdom through murder that would be no fun plus it would cause a free for all and I don't wish to kill everyone. How can one have a kingdom and no subjects?

"Why the hell would I be asking for my brother if I already had him? I would be the first to tell you there is a crack in your armor. You better find my brother boy or I won't be so gracious next time."

"Davina can't find him! She already tried to locating spell for over an hour she doesn't know where he is or who might have taken him she couldn't even sense anyone from the room. We don't know how they got in and out without leaving a trace."

I know Marcel didn't mean to spill his guts to me since he knows I will definitely exploit him. Could this be the work of Silas? He is the only person I could imagine who could manipulate any and everything to get what he wants. Why would he come here though? He is the only being I know that is powerful enough to do something like this but isn't he wreaking havoc in Abysmal Falls.

I can assume he hasn't had all his fun yet over there so he couldn't be the one to do this could he?

"You better find my brother or I won't be so calm next time." I make my exit a dramatic one and make sure the front door booms as I make my exit

Who the hell could have my brother? I didn't send my brother to the death squad well I didn't mean to do it. Shit! Rebekah is going to have my head on a pike once she finds out. How am I going to spin this one? We just lost Kol and we might have just lost Elijah too. Damn it wasn't supposed to happen like this! That little witch can't even find my brother but she can erase my sister's mind.

I speak to the wind

"Elijah where on earth could you be?"

**Looks like Marcel lost Klaus's brother and we have an angry Klaus. I wonder where Elijah could be as well? Haha no I don't because we already know don't we? :)))))  
**


End file.
